Tres Youkai y Una Dama
by ChikaneRin
Summary: Una noche de invierno... reciben los hermanos Taiyoukai una sorpresa que no esperaban... una con la cual sabían que no podrían lidiar... pero... ese sentimiento de compasión a los demás de InuTaisho e InuYasha hicieron que la recibieran gustosos... Una bebé humana... pero... Sesshoumaru no estaba muy de acuerdo de hacerlo... sin saber que ese bebé... seria su vida mas adelante
1. Prologo: Tres Youkai y una Dama

**TRES YOUKAIS Y UNA DAMA**

Una noche fría del mes de febrero, en un gran castillo viven 3 hermanos… su especie eran Taiyoukai, los nombres de estos hermanos son: el mayor InuTaisho un youkai de cabellera plateada peinado con una coleta entera, sus ojos son de color dorado de mirada compasiva y amable, en su rostro tenía una línea de color azul en ambas mejillas y de carácter es muy amable con todos.

El Segundo hermano es Sesshoumaru un youkai de cabellera larga color plateada el usa su cabello suelto, sus ojos son de color dorados, su mirada es fría y sin expresión alguna, en su rostro en ambas mejillas tiene dos líneas de color morado y una luna en su frente que es lo que lo distingue de sus hermanos, su carácter es muy frío, déspota con las personas que no son de su clase o de su especie.

El tercer hermano es InuYasha un chico de cabellera plateada, de ojos color dorado, de mirada retadora pero tierna, en sus mejillas tienen una línea de color morado, el chico es altanero, pero es gentil y amable.

* * *

Estos hermanos estaban cómodamente en su palacio, reunidos frente a una chimenea en silencio total cuando…

Buaaaaa!

 **InuTaisho:** (Levantándose de su asiento) Que es eso?

Buaaaaa!

 **InuYasha:** Vallamos a ver que es

Los tres salieron rápidamente de la habitación y se fueron corriendo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Percibiendo un aroma en el ambiente) Es un…

Llegaron a la puerta y al abrirla

 **Los tres:** (Sorprendidos) Que?

Lo que sus ojos vieron era algo que no podían creer, era un bebé y para colmo… humano…

 **InuTaisho:** (Cargando al bebé) Es un bebé

 **Sesshoumaru:** ¿Quién lo dejaría aquí?

El bebé tenía una nota, InuYasha la tomo…

 **InuYasha:** Miren esto… dice…

* * *

 _"_ _No puedo ocuparme de ella… es demasiado para mi… espero que ustedes puedan darle el hogar que yo no podré… su nombre es… Rin"_

* * *

Los tres se miraron a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… ni lo piensen… no nos quedaremos con ella

 **InuTaisho:** Oye no podemos dejarla sola

 **InuYasha:** Eso es cruel… no podemos dejarla… además nada nos cuesta con tenerla

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Pues yo no la quiero… así que si se queda aquí… la quiero lejos de mí y se harán cargo ustedes dos

Sesshoumaru se fue a su habitación muy molesto, InuTaisho e InuYasha se miraron…

 **InuTaisho:** Tonto (Mirando a la bebé) no podemos abandonarla… tan linda que esta

InuYasha la miro y era una bebé de piel blanca, sus labios son de color rosa, sus ojitos son castaños y su poco cabellito que tiene es también castaño

 **InuYasha:** (sonriendo) La pequeña Rin

 **InuTaisho:** Solo hay un problema…

 **InuYasha:** Si… y es…

 **InuYasha/InuTaisho:** Como se cuida un bebé?!

* * *

 **Que les espera a los hermanos Taiyoukai cuidando a una bebé humana? que aventuras les traera esta nueva decision? No se pierdan el primer capitulo de esta tierna historia! Cuidando a un Bebé!**


	2. CAPITULO 1: CUIDANDO A UN BEBÉ

**CAPITULO 1. CUIDANDO A UN BEBÉ**

* * *

InuYasha e InuTaisho metieron a la pequeña a su palacio, la llevaron a una alcoba vacía, pero estaba justo al lado de la de Sesshoumaru, la niña estaba dormida, InuTaisho la tenía entre sus brazos y la miraba cariñosamente…

 **InuTaisho:** Es tan linda

 **InuYasha:** Si (Acariciando el rostro de la pequeña) que linda bebita…(Sonriendo) la pequeña Rin

 **InuTaisho:** Esta muy tranquila (Preocupado) Esta viva?

InuYasha y el la pusieron sobre la cama, InuTaisho acerco su oído al pecho de la pequeña…

 **InuTaisho:** Si… está viva

 **InuYasha:** Esta dormida… pero no podemos dejarla solita… podría caerse o algo

 **InuTaisho:** (sonriendo) Es una cama muy grande… no se caerá

 **InuYasha:** Estas loco?! Un bebé necesita mucha vigilancia y atención y más por ser humano

 **InuTaisho:** (Pensativo) Tienes razón… pero nosotros no sabemos nada

 **InuYasha:** Nos las vamos a tener que ingeniar… aceptamos a esta niña y tenemos que cuidarla

 **InuTaisho:** Entonces… quien se queda con ella esta noche?

 **InuYasha:** Peleemos y quien pierda se la quedara

InuTaisho miro a su hermano con una mirada de no estar de acuerdo…

 **InuTaisho:** No seas idiota… muy bien… hoy yo me quedare con ella… mañana tú lo harás

 **InuYasha:** Muy bien… con el inútil de Sesshoumaru no podemos contar… el muy idiota no la quiere

 **InuTaisho:** Esta bien (Sonriendo) nosotros solos la cuidaremos muy bien

InuYasha se fue a su habitación e InuTaisho se quedó con la pequeña Rin, el chico se sentó en la cama y la abrazo como un padre a una hija…

 **InuTaisho:** Que linda eres… me pregunto por qué te habrán abandonado, se ve que eres muy tranquilita

El youkai la dejo sobre la cama y se quitó su armadura, su ahori, sus zapatos y se acostó a lado de la niña…

 **InuTaisho:** (Dándole un beso en la cabecita a la bebé) Dulces sueños pequeña Rin

InuTaisho se quedó dormido con la pequeña Rin, mientras tanto en la habitación de Sesshoumaru el chico estaba acostado en su futón mirando al techo de su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Idiotas… como pudieron aceptarla… esa niña solo nos traerá problemas… no aguantará viviendo con nosotros")

Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido, las horas comenzaron a transcurrir, todo era tranquilidad cuando…

 **Rin:** Buuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sesshoumaru e InuYasha se despertaron de golpe, se levantaron y fueron a ver a la habitación donde estaba la bebé, abrieron la puerta de sobresalto…

 **InuYasha:** (Preocupado) Que le pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien?

InuTaisho los miro…

 **InuTaisho:** No lo sé… estaba dormida, pero de pronto…

InuTaisho se levantó de la cama, sus hermanos se acercaron a él y veían a la bebé quien lloraba constantemente…

 **Rin:** Buaaaaa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Por que hace tanto escándalo?

 **InuTaisho:** Yo que se… no sé nada de bebés

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a su hermano) Por eso les dije que no era asunto nuestro!

 **InuTaisho:** No podíamos abandonarla a su suerte Sesshoumaru!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No podemos hacernos cargo de ella!

Mientras sus hermanos se peleaban, InuYasha se acercó a la pequeña Rin, la miraba minuciosamente…

 **InuYasha:** Hermanos…

Los otros dos seguían peleando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Deshazte de esa humana

 **InuTaisho:** (Enojado) No me da la gana

 **InuYasha:** (Gritando) Les estoy hablando con un demonio!

Los otros dos se quedaron callados, hasta la pequeña Rin dejo de llorar por el grito de InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Más calmado) Lo que esta bebé tiene… es hambre

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sarcástico) Claro… quien la va a alimentar… tu?

 **InuTaisho:** Por supuesto que no… pero… que come un bebé humano?

 **InuYasha:** Supongo que… no se… leche materna?

 **Sesshoumaru:** De donde demonios la vamos a sacar?

 **InuYasha:** No se… pero debemos alimentar a esta niña o podría morirse de hambre

 **InuTaisho:** (Preocupado) Eso no

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Seria lo mejor no?

 **InuYasha:** No seas imbécil… por qué dices esas cosas tan frías?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No podemos cuidarla… que es tan difícil de entender?

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y se fue hacia la suya.

InuYasha e InuTaisho no sabían que hacer…

 **InuYasha:** Hermano debemos, no se… conseguir a alguien que nos ayude a cuidarla… solos no vamos a poder

 **InuTaisho:** Lo se… pero… no podemos dejarla con hambre ahora

 **InuYasha:** Que sugieres?

 **InuTaisho:** Ya se

Los chicos dejan a Rin acostada, la pequeña los miraba fijamente…

 **InuYasha:** (Tiernamente) No te vayas a mover de aquí

 **InuTaisho:** (Amorosamente) Regresaremos pronto

Los dos salieron de la habitación y salieron del palacio, Rin con sus pequeños ojitos como todo bebé miraba para todos lados y jugaba con sus manitas, de pronto la pequeña comenzó a balbucear alegremente y sonreirá.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Rin estaba en la cama balbuceando alegremente, alguien se sienta en la cama y una mirada dorada la mira fija y fríamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Idiotas… la dejan sola…

La pequeña la verlo le dedico una dulce y tierna sonrisa, Sesshoumaru se quedó impactado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que te ríes?

La pequeña Rin le estiro sus pequeños bracitos para que el la cargara, él la miraba con extrañeza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que quieres?

Rin le estiraba sus bracitos, pero al no recibir respuesta la pequeña comenzó a hacer un puchero de que iba a llorar, pero Sesshoumaru odiaba eso así que la tomo en sus brazos y la recargo en su pecho. La pequeña se sintió muy feliz y comenzó a soltar leves carcajaditas de tierna pequeña, Sesshoumaru la tenía entre sus brazos, pensó que lloraban la separo de si para verla y lo que encontró fue una carita sonriente y muy feliz…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que te pones feliz?

La niña solo le sonreía, él la miraba fríamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No creas que lo hago porque te estime… lo hago para que no hagas escándalo

Rin lo miraba fijamente y le sonreía, el frío youkai la miraba con extrañeza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Humanos

Mientras tanto en la aldea más cercana, fueron InuYasha e InuTaisho a conseguir cosas para la bebé, despertaron al encargado de un pequeño negocio…

 **Encargado:** Majestades… es muy tarde para…

 **InuYasha:** Es de vida o muerte… necesito que nos ayuden

 **Encargado:** Pero…

 **InuTaisho:** Hágalo por el bien de un bebé

 **Encargado:** Yo no sé nada de eso… pero alguien les podrá ayudar

El encargado va por su joven hija, la traía del brazo violentamente…

 **Encargado:** (Molesto) Vamos Izayoi… atiende a sus majestades

A pesar de que la joven estaba adormilada no dejaba de ser hermosa, una chica de piel blanca, su cabello es lacio, largo y de color negro, sus ojos son de color negro profundo y de mirada tan serena y pacifica que se siente la tranquilidad que transmite, la chica amablemente se acercó a los youkais…

 **Izayoi:** (Amablemente) En que puedo ayudarles majestades?

InuTaisho se había quedado maravillado con la chica, es humana si… pero una humana muy hermosa, la edad de la joven apenas sería de unos 14 años, muy joven aun pero muy hermosa, InuTaisho la veía fijamente, estaba tan encantado con la presencia de la chica que no podía ni parpadear, ella al sentir esa mirada tan intensa del youkai se sonrojo mucho…

 **InuYasha:** Necesitamos todo lo necesario para los cuidados de una bebé

 **Izayoi:** Humana o de su especie?

 **InuTaisho:** (Fijamente) Humana… así de bonita como tu

 **Izayoi:** (Sonrojada) Muchas gracias por el cumplido mi señor… bueno… creo que tenemos todo lo necesario

La chica los llevo por todo el pequeño local y les dio lo necesario para los cuidados de la bebé…

 **Izayoi:** (Sonriendo) Creo que eso será todo

 **InuTaisho:** Muchas gracias por tu ayuda

 **Izayoi:** No es nada… espero haberles sido de utilidad

 **InuYasha:** No conoces a alguien que nos ayude a cuidar de una bebé humana?

El padre de la chica vio la mejor manera de deshacerse de una boca más que alimentar, así que aventó a su hija, de no ser por InuTaisho que la tomo entre sus brazos Izayoi hubiera caído, ella al ver que el evito su caída le sonrió…

 **Encargado:** Puede llevársela… ella les ayudara en mucho

 **Izayoi:** (Confundida) Pero padre…

 **Encargado:** Vete con ellos… eres una inútil y no te quiero más en mi casa… lárgate!

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) No tiene por qué hablarle así

 **InuYasha:** Vámonos hermano… es lo mejor

 **InuTaisho:** Vámonos Izayoi

La chica miro a su padre, pero cuando miro la dulce sonrisa de InuTaisho se sintió más tranquila y se fue con ellos, mientras caminaban hacia el palacio…

 **Izayoi:** Perdonen que me entrometa, pero…

 **InuYasha:** Que ocurre?

 **Izayoi:** Díganme… como es que tienen una bebé humana?

 **InuTaisho:** Alguien la abandono en la puerta del castillo… no podíamos dejarla desamparada así que la acogimos

 **Izayoi:** (sonriendo) Valla… son amables después de todo

 **InuYasha:** Es que… es un ser humano… así que no podíamos abandonarla

 **InuTaisho:** Así es

 **Izayoi:** Espero serles de mucha utilidad… no causare problemas

 **InuYasha:** Sabemos que no y que bueno que vienes con nosotros en vez de estar con ese anciano gruñón

 **Izayoi:** Desde que mi madre murió… él siempre me trato como inútil

 **InuTaisho:** Eso no es verdad… se ve que eres muy amigable y gentil

 **Izayoi:** (Sonrojada) Gracias

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Sesshoumaru cargaba a Rin, la bebé estaba tan tranquila en los brazos de él que no hacía ruido alguno, Sesshoumaru la tenía abrazada cuando escucho…

 **InuYasha:** Ya hemos llegado

 **InuTaisho:** Con esto será suficiente

Sesshoumaru al escuchar a sus hermanos dejo a Rin en la cama, la niña al no estar entre los brazos de él comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru se fue a su habitación dejando a la niña llorando, los tres subieron y al entrar Izayoi miro a la pequeña…

 **Izayoi:** Pobrecilla

La chica se acercó a ella y la abrazo, Rin lloraba de hambre y por qué Sesshoumaru la había dejado de abrazar, Izayoi la abrazo amorosamente…

 **InuTaisho:** Sabes lo que tiene?

 **Izayoi:** Si… tiene hambre

 **InuYasha:** Muy bien… que hacemos?

 **Izayoi:** Como su madre no está… debemos darle leche de vaca… no queda de otra… pero debemos rebajarla con un poco de agua para que no le haga daño

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien

Izayoi saco los objetos personales de la bebé y los chicos fueron a su cocina a preparar su alimento, Izayoi se encargó de cambiarla de ropa, y de todo lo que le hiciera falta poniéndole sus nuevas ropas, después de una media hora y de dejar un regadero en la cocina subieron los youkais con una especie de biberón para alimentar a la pequeña, Izayoi quien ya estaba preparada para cuidar bebés con toda facilidad comenzó a darle de comer a Rin, la niña estaban tan hambrienta que en cuestión de minutos se terminó toda la leche, después de que lo hizo Izayoi la enderezo un poco, la recargo en su pecho y le dio palmaditas en la espalda…

 **InuYasha:** (Confundido) Que haces?

 **Izayoi:** Debo sacarle el aire de su estomaguito para que no le duela

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias por estar aquí… sin ti no sé qué hubiéramos hecho

 **Izayoi:** Descuiden… lo mejor será que me quede con ella… cual es su nombre?

 **InuTaisho:** Se llama Rin

 **Izayoi:** Lindo nombre… se lo pusieron ustedes?

 **InuYasha:** No… en la nota que venía con ella… decía su nombre

 **Izayoi:** Que lindo… su nombre significa… mirada al mañana… bueno vámonos a dormir… yo me haré cargo de ella

 **InuTaisho:** Gracias por todo

 **InuYasha:** Gracias por ayudarnos

Los youkais salieron de la habitación, Izayoi la abrazo…

 **Izayoi:** Rin… pobrecilla… suerte que encontraste a seres muy bondadosos… al igual que yo

Izayoi arrulló a Rin hasta que la niña se quedó dormida, después de ese día pasaron varios meses, Rin iba creciendo muy sana, Sesshoumaru al saber que había 2 humanas en su casa estaba muy molesto, pero mientras pudiera mantener a Rin callada y lejos de él no le molestaba mucho.

* * *

Rin llego recién nacida al palacio de los Youkais y poco a poco fue creciendo, al principio fue difícil adaptarse a la presencia de dos chicas en el palacio, pero después la costumbre llego, Rin ya tenía 9 meses y la niña estaba con los tres youkais y con Izayoi en el jardín, la chica estaba sentada en el prado con la pequeña niña, InuYasha e InuTaisho estaban alrededor de ellas mientras que Sesshoumaru los veía desde lo alto de un árbol…

 **InuTaisho:** Rin ha crecido muy bien

 **InuYasha:** Y muy sana… sin Izayoi no lo hubiéramos logrado

 **Izayoi:** No todo el crédito es mío… Rin tiene 2 padres muy amorosos que son ustedes… pero mejor ni mencionar al otro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa mocosa no es ni será nada mío… así que dejen de molestar

 **InuYasha:** Tienes muy buen oído para los comentarios en tu contra… pero para atender a Rin te haces el desentendido

 **InuTaisho:** Vive con nosotros Sesshoumaru… así que por lo menos muéstrale un poco de afecto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo se los dije… esa mocosa no despierta nada en mi ni lo hará… no pueden forzarme a que sienta algo por ella

Los tres miraron al orgulloso y frío Youkai, pero dejaron de hacerlo, Rin ya gateaba así que como estaban mirando a Sesshoumaru no se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña se alejó…

 **Izayoi:** (Preocupada) Y Rin?

 **InuTaisho** : No se

 **InuYasha:** Rin!

En eso detrás de ellos escuchan una risita muy tierna, voltean y ven que Rin se ha puesto de pie solita…

 **Izayoi/InuTaisho/InuYasha:** (Sorprendidos) Rin!

La niña los miraba y con su tierna sonrisa dibujada en los labios poco a poco comenzó a dar sus primeros pasitos. Todos la miraban muy sorprendidos, Sesshoumaru la veía y estaba incrédulo, la niña comenzaba a caminar solita hasta que llego a los brazos de InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Mi niña ya caminas!

 **InuTaisho:** Si es un encanto!

De pronto la niña trago un poco de saliva…

 **Rin:** (Con voz tierna) Pa… Papá… Papá

InuYasha sonrió…

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Me… me… Me dijo Papá!

Rin miro a Izayoi…

 **Rin:** Mamá

Izayoi sonrió muy emocionada, después miro a InuTaisho…

 **Rin:** Papá

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Hola pequeña

Rin miro arriba del árbol…

 **Rin:** Sesshou… maru!

Sesshoumaru la miraba con mucha extrañeza y la niña le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **La pequeña Rin ha comenzado a crecer... la rutina de los youkai ha cambiado pues teniendo dos humanas en su castillo ha sido alegría... aunque para Sesshoumaru es un fastidio... Que sera lo que aconteciera ahora que Rin comienza a crecer? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! Mi infancia a lado de Tres Youkai!**


	3. CAPITULO 2 MI INFANCIA A LADO DE 3 YOUK

**Advertencia:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2. MI INFANCIA A LADO DE 3 YOUKAIS**

* * *

Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru y le sonreía, el orgulloso youkai la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y de frialdad, mientras tanto Izayoi, InuTaisho e InuYasha la abrazaban…

 **Izayoi:** (Amorosamente) Me dijiste mamá… que linda

 **InuTaisho:** (Orgulloso) Es toda una damita hermosa (Sonriendo) Rin

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Somos tus padres… Papá InuYasha… Papá InuTaisho… Mamá Izayoi… y (Irónico) Papá Sesshoumaru

Todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Yo no seré el padre de esa repugnante humana

Se bajó del árbol y se fue, los demás lo veían marcharse…

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirándolo) Es un idiota (Mirando a Rin) es tan adorable esta niña

 **InuYasha:** No importa (Cargando a Rin) con que nosotros la queramos con eso es más que suficiente

Rin tenía su dulce mirada fija en Sesshoumaru, Izayoi se percató…

 **Izayoi:** (Tiernamente) No se preocupen

Los dos youkai la miraron, ella tenía su mirada en Rin…

 **Izayoi:** (Amorosamente) No lo forzen… algún día… él la amara… incluso más que nosotros… solo… necesita tiempo

El viento movió la cabellera de todos, la brisa era fresca y el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, el cielo era muy azul. Los años comenzaron a pasar, Izayoi, InuYasha e InuTaisho daban su mejor esfuerzo para cuidar a Rin, la niña poco a poco crecía y era muy feliz, con la única humana con la que convivía era con Izayoi.

* * *

Cierto día los youkais decidieron convocar a una maestra para que enseñara a Rin las cuestiones escolares y una chica de piel blanca, cabello lacio hasta la cintura color azabache, su mirada era intensa de color negro, su nombre es Kagome y ella es la maestra de Rin.

Rin recibe clases de matemáticas, astronomía, literatura, escritura, música y demás actividades.

Kagome es muy amiga de InuYasha, Izayoi e InuTaisho son muy unidos… están enamorados, pero aún no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos, Sesshoumaru se mantiene lo más alejado posible de Rin ya que no la soporta por ser humana.

Rin tiene la edad de 7 años, es una niña de piel blanca, su cabello castaño está a la altura de sus hombros, sus labios rosas siempre mostraban una sonrisa, sus ojos son de color castaño pero llenos de alegría y de luz, estaba vestida con un kimono de color rosa, la niña estaba sentada frente a su mesita donde tomaba las lecciones de Kagome, estudiaban literatura, la niña tenía un libro entre sus manos y su vista estaba fija en el…

 **Kagome:** (Tiernamente) Muy bien Rin… eso es todo por hoy

Rin levanto su vista hacia su maestra que estaba vestida con un kimono color verde y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Que bien! Puedo salir a jugar?

 **Kagome:** Si… quieres que te acompañe?

 **Rin:** Si!

Kagome dejo su libro en su escritorio, Rin se levantó y se puso frente a ella…

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Gracias por todo Kagome

Kagome le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello de Rin…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) No es nada querida… vamos a jugar

Kagome tomo la manita de Rin y abrieron la puerta del estudio para salir al jardín, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y se encontraron con…

 **InuYasha:** (sonriendo) Termino la clase?

Kagome al mirarlo sintió como su corazón se aceleró, su mirada de ella se ilumino, InuYasha se sonrojo levemente y su mirada estaba fija en Kagome, ella se sonrojo también, Rin los miro y comprendió que tal vez querían platicar…

 **Rin:** Kagome… no te preocupes… iré a ver a Izayoi… tu quédate con Papá Inu (Sonriendo) Adiós!

* * *

Rin se fue corriendo, Kagome e InuYasha la miraron irse, después sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrojaron…

 **InuYasha:** (sonrojado y apenado) Y… como… como va Rin con sus estudios?

 **Kagome:** (sonrojada y apenada) Pues… muy bien… es una niña muy lista

 **InuYasha:** Si… opinamos lo mismo mi hermano y yo

El silencio reino por un momento, ambos se sentían muy atraídos que les daba pena arruinar sus encuentros, pero…

 **InuYasha:** Ka… Kagome…

 **Kagome:** Dime

 **InuYasha:** Quieres ir a pasear al jardín?

Kagome sintió que su alma se alegraba, su rostro se llenó de alegría…

 **Kagome:** (Feliz) Si… vamos

 **InuYasha:** (Tomándola de la mano) Vamos

* * *

Ambos tomados de las manos y sonriendo se fueron al jardín, Rin fue a buscar a Izayoi en la cocina, pero no la encontró, la niña vio a una de las sirvientas de la casa, una youkai neko de mirada de color verde claro, su cabello es rubio y es muy hermosa su nombre es Sakura…

 **Sakura:** (sonriendo) Que deseas Rin?

Rin la miro…

 **Rin:** Sakura (Con un dedo en sus labios) No has visto mamá?

 **Sakura** : (Amablemente) No querida… deseas algo?

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Nada… gracias Sakura

Rin se fue del lugar, Sakura la miro…

 **Sakura:** (sonriendo) Que linda

* * *

Continuo con sus labores, Rin fue a buscar a Izayoi a su habitación y tampoco la encontró…

 **Rin:** (Mirando la habitación vacía de Izayoi) Donde estará? (Con voz triste) Que desilusión…

La pequeña cerró la puerta corrediza de la habitación…

 **Rin:** (Pensativa) Me pregunto si mi Papá Taisho estará en casa… (Sonriendo) Iré a buscarlo

Rin iba a correr cuando choca con alguien, la niña cae al suelo de sentón, ella se soba su parte trasera…

 **Rin:** (Con una mueca de dolor) Me dolió

La niña levanta la vista; al ver de quien se trata se pone de pie rápidamente y le hace una reverencia…

 **Rin:** (Amablemente) Buenas tardes… Papá Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru la veía fríamente, la niña se incorporó y lo miro a los ojos, él tenía su mirada fría de siempre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Ya te dije que no me llames papá

Rin al escuchar eso, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero recordó que Sesshoumaru jamás le ha demostrado algo de cariño o de que le importe un poco, así que la niña hizo otra reverencia…

 **Rin:** (Triste) Gommen Nasai Sesshoumaru-Sama

Se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, la niña estaba triste, Sesshoumaru la miro marcharse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con fastidio) 7 años con ella

* * *

Sesshoumaru se fue a su habitación de nuevo. Mientras tanto en el jardín, InuYasha y Kagome estaban sentados, solo unos centímetros había de distancia entre ellos, estaban sonrojados cuando decidieron romper el hielo…

 **Kagome:** (Mirando al cielo) Es lindo el palacio

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando el hermoso rostro de Kagome) Lo crees?

 **Kagome:** Si… oye… tengo una duda

 **InuYasha:** Pregunta lo que quieras

 **Kagome:** Si tu hermano y tu adoran a Rin… porque Sesshoumaru… no se… como que…

 **InuYasha:** (Desilusionado) La detesta?

 **Kagome:** Si… por que el es muy frío y distante con ella?

InuYasha miro al cielo y suspiro profundamente…

 **InuYasha:** Veraz… mi hermano tiene un pequeño complejo de superioridad… el cree que los humanos son inferiores… como él es un ser con poder ilimitado y con una larga vida de juventud y fuerza… cree que los que no tienen esas cualidades son repugnantes… entre ellos entran los humanos

 **Kagome:** Pero… Rin es una niña… la única familia que tiene son ustedes… le han dicho que…

 **InuYasha:** No… no se lo hemos dicho

InuYasha bajo la mirada al prado, Kagome lo miro…

 **Kagome:** Deberían decírselo… que pasara cuando se de cuenta que ustedes y ella son muy diferentes?

 **InuYasha:** Hemos pensado en eso… se lo diremos cuando sea conveniente… ahora que es una niña… no podemos decírselo

 **Kagome:** Solo espero que… Sesshoumaru no lo haga antes de lo que planean

 **InuYasha:** No se atrevería y más le vale no hacerlo… porque si no… InuTaisho y yo lo mataríamos

Kagome sonrió…

 **InuYasha:** (Confundido) Que te da risa?

 **Kagome:** Nada… es solo que… me da alegría saber que tu e InuTaisho-Sama se preocupan y quieren mucho a Rin

 **InuYasha:** Esa pequeña… ha sido una bendición de Kami-Sama… la amamos mucho y siempre la protegeremos

Kagome se acercó a InuYasha y se recargo en el hombro de él, InuYasha se sonrojo, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba…

 **Kagome:** No me equivoque contigo

 **InuYasha:** (sonrojado) Enserio?

 **Kagome:** Si… eres muy lindo… tierno y…amoroso

Kagome seguía recargada en el hombro de InuYasha, el chico recargo su rostro en la cabeza de Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** Gracias… Kagome

Ambos estaban recargados y miraban el hermoso cielo, Rin los miraba desde lejos…

* * *

 **Rin:** ("Se ve que… se quieren mucho… será que… tendré otra mamá?")

Rin comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado del jardín, el palacio era muy grande y la niña caminaba…

 **Rin:** Mi papá Taisho y mamá Izayoi se quieren mucho… Papá Inu… quiere mucho a (Sonriendo) Tal vez mamá Kagome… pero (Pensativa) Sesshoumaru-Sama… a quien querrá?

Rin iba caminando cuando frente a ella vio como InuTaisho corría detrás de Izayoi, la chica sonreía muy feliz y el también…

 **InuTaisho:** (Contento) Te atrapare Iza!

 **Izayoi:** (Contenta) No eres tan rápido!

Izayoi e InuTaisho corrían alegremente cuando de pronto, Izayoi iba a caer, pero InuTaisho al darse cuenta con la velocidad que posee, pudo ser capaz de detener la caída de ella, Izayoi al sentir que fue sostenida, dentro de su interior se dio cuenta de que InuTaisho jamás la dejaría sola, ni permitirá que algo malo le pasara. Ambos se miraron a los ojos…

 **Izayoi:** (sonrojada) InuTaisho…

 **InuTaisho:** (Tiernamente) Estas bien?

 **Izayoi:** Si… gracias a ti

 **InuTaisho:** Jamás (Tomándola del rostro) Jamás… permitiré que algo malo te suceda

Izayoi lo miraba sonrojada, él la miraba fija y tiernamente, Izayoi se levantó de puntitas, InuTaisho comenzó a bajar su rostro, ambos lentamente comenzaron a cerrar los ojos y tímidamente comenzaron a rozar sus labios hasta que por fin se dieron el tan anhelado y esperado beso que desde hacía años atrás esperaban darse y demostrase cuanto se amaban a través de algo tan puro como un beso tierno y sincero.

Rin los miraba fijamente…

 **Rin:** Papá Taisho le… detuvo su caída y Mamá Izayoi… lo beso… eso es un beso?... que se siente?... por qué se besan?

Rin se fue ya que considero que no podía interrumpir, la niña se dirigió a otro lado del castillo y encontró una pelota, comenzó a jugar con ella solita y se divertía de lo lindo cuando vio y escucho algo que la confundió, una pareja de youkais estaban felices ya que tendrían un bebé, se abrazaron tiernamente y se besaban con mucha alegría.

Rin se quedó mirándolos, la niña tenía su pelota entre sus manos…

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Bebé… tendrán un bebé… pero cómo?... porque?... como es que…

* * *

La niña se fue corriendo del lugar, de pronto vislumbro bajo un hermoso árbol de sakuras a Izayoi, Kagome, InuTaisho e InuYasha, la pequeña se acercó a ellos, su mirada tenía la inocencia y la curiosidad a flor de piel, se acercó a ellos…

 **Izayoi:** (Mirándola) Querida… dónde estabas?

 **InuTaisho:** Princesa… que haces?

Rin los miro fijamente…

 **Rin:** Yo… tengo una duda

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Pregunta lo que quieras

 **InuYasha:** (Amablemente) Con toda confianza

Rin se sonrojo un poco, los miro a los ojos…

 **Rin:** De… de… de donde vienen los bebes?

Todos al escuchar esa pregunta se quedaron fríos, a todos les salió su gota estilo anime en la cabeza, sabían que ella algún día se los preguntaría… pero no se lo esperaban en ese momento, todos se sonrojaron…

 **InuTaisho:** (Apenado) Por… por qué quieres saber?

 **InuYasha:** (Apenado) Por que la duda?

 **Rin:** Es que… unos sirvientes dijeron que tendrían un bebe… pero… como?... por qué?... como lo saben?

Kagome e Izayoi le sonrieron tiernamente…

 **Kagome:** Veras linda es que…

 **Izayoi:** En toda etapa de la vida… hay un día que una mujer le llegara la hora de tener la posibilidad de tener hijos

 **Rin:** Como?

 **Kagome:** Veraz… es que… todas las mujeres tenemos algo que algún día tu tendrás también… se llama… menstru…

Pero fue interrumpida por InuYasha e InuTaisho…

 **InuYasha:** Aun no es momento… mira linda los bebes vienen en una bolsa que trae la cigüeña el pico

 **InuTaisho:** No seas idiota… vienen de las lechugas

Izayoi y Kagome los miraban con cara de confusión por lo que estaban diciendo…

 **Kagome:** ("Que sarta de mentiras le dicen?")

 **Izayoi:** ("Solo la confundirán más")

Rin miraba a sus padres…

 **Rin:** Y ellos… como saben que la cigüeña les traerá bebe? o tienen un huerto de lechugas donde cosechan bebes?

 **InuTaisho:** Veraz… es que…

 **InuYasha:** Oye… ya es casi la hora de cenar… te lo explicaremos mañana

Ambos tomaron a sus chicas…

 **InuTaisho:** Vamos a dentro… anda Rin

 **InuYasha:** Lávate las manos querida… vamos a cenar!

Los 4 se fueron rápidamente del lugar, Rin los miro…

 **Rin:** (Algo molesta) No les entendí nada… porque no me explican!

Rin se subió arriba del árbol de sakuras, la niña se sentó en una rama y miraba al horizonte…

 **Rin:** Nadie me explica nada… nadie me dice nada… por que?

Se cruzó de brazos…

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Será mejor que lo investigue por mi cuenta

La niña se hizo para atrás pero el peso le gano y se cayó de la rama, estaba a punto de caer al suelo…

 **Rin:** AAAAAAAA

Cerró sus ojos y esperaba el golpe, pero alguien la tomo en brazos y comenzó a subir de nuevo a la rama, la niña abrió los ojos ya que no sintió golpe alguno y vio cómo ascendía, llego a unas ramas más altas…

 **-** Estas bien?

Rin al escuchar la voz de su salvador se sorprendió y se sonrojo… miro quien era…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Se… Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru esta vez no la miraba tan fríamente y la tenía entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que hacías arriba?

 **Rin:** Es que… quería… ver el… atardecer

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deberías tener cuidado si quieres hacer esto… podrías caerte de nuevo… no siempre estaré para salvarte

Rin la escuchar eso se emocionó…

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Lo hizo por mí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… solo que si algo te pasa y no lo evite… los idiotas de mis hermanos me estarían fastidiando toda la vida y para colmo las otras dos humanas también me fastidiarían

Rin se sintió triste y bajo la mirada…

 **Rin:** Lamento… causarte muchas molestias

 **Sesshoumaru:** Olvídalo

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en forma de flor de loto, tenía entre sus piernas a Rin y la abrazaba, ella no sabía que estaba pasando, él le decía cosas frías y algo crueles… pero… aun así… la tenía abrazada… que ella recordara jamás la había abrazado, esta era la primera vez… estaba confundida… tenia temor y alegría a la vez…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si tanto te quieren… no entiendo por qué te dejan sola

 **Rin:** Es que… yo… tuve la culpa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu?... que hiciste?

 **Rin:** Les pregunte algo que… tal vez no debía

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Que fue?

 **Rin:** Es que… fue… que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de balbucear y dímelo

 **Rin:** Les pregunte de donde vienen los bebes

Sesshoumaru se quedó sorprendido y después sonrió en silencio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo por eso causaron tanto alboroto?

 **Rin:** Eso creo… por eso digo que… fue mi culpa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres humana… tu naturaleza es curiosa… así que… no… no tuviste nada que ver

Rin jamás había platicado con Sesshoumaru, él se sentía extraño teniéndola entre sus brazos y hablando con ella… no la toleraba, pero ahora era algo distinto… la tenía el y estaban solos. Rin se sintió en confianza…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Serenamente) Que pasa?

 **Rin:** Como vienen los bebes?

Sesshoumaru estaba tranquilo de pronto la brisa fresca movió el cabello de ambos, el sol se metió y dio paso a la hermosa noche. Rin lo miraba curiosamente y el miraba al horizonte…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que quieres saberlo?

 **Rin:** Es que… unos sirvientes tendrán uno y…

Sesshoumaru con la mirada al horizonte le contesto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira niña… eso es algo que por el momento no te corresponde saber… son cosas que descubres poco a poco… cada paso de la vida es importante y más para ti que eres humana… algún día… encontraras a alguien que te ayude a descubrir y resolver tus dudas… ya que esas dudas solo se resuelven con el tiempo y con las experiencias que se tengan.

Rin lo miro con admiración, con una voz tan serena le dio una respuesta muy profunda y algo enigmática, fue una respuesta muy distinta a lo que sus otros padres le dieron…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Tiene razón… será mejor que me espere

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es lo mejor… así que limítate a no preguntar cosas extrañas

 **Rin:** Lo haré… disculpe… quiero hacer algo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que cosa?

Rin se acomodó entre sus piernas de él…

 **Rin:** Quiero… agradecerle que… haya detenido mi caída

 **Sesshoumaru:** No tienes que hacerlo

 **Rin:** Es que yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de hacer sandeces y vámonos

Rin tomo aire, lo miro con ojos fijos y retadores…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que me miras así?

 **Rin:** Yo… yo…

La pequeña pasó saliva y cerró sus ojos, tomo el rostro de Sesshoumaru con sus pequeñas manitas, el youkai la miraba algo confundido cuando de pronto Rin acerco sus pequeños labios a los de Sesshoumaru, la niña dudo un poco pero al final junto sus labios con los de Sesshoumaru y le dio un beso muy inocente que solo fue labios con labios, Sesshoumaru quien la tenía abrazada se quedó petrificado ante tan atrevida acción de Rin, los ojos dorados de él estaban muy abiertos, Rin tenía sus ojos cerrados.

La niña se separó de él y lo miro, Sesshoumaru estaba impactado por lo que acababa de ocurrir…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias… vámonos a cenar

Rin con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajar del árbol, Sesshoumaru la veía incrédulo por lo que acababa de suceder, cuando Rin estaba en el suelo…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Sesshoumaru-Sama! Vámonos o comenzaran sin nosotros!

Rin comenzó a correr, Sesshoumaru bajo del árbol y la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Que… que me hizo esta niña? (Tocando sus labios) Que me hizo esta pequeña?

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Rin le ha dado un beso inocente a Sesshoumaru, en el cual le demostró sentimientos puros... la pureza del amor. InuYasha e InuTaisho se enamoran mas y mas de Kagome e Izayoi... que sera lo que les espera a los hermanos Taiyoukai con estas tres hermosas humanas? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! ¿Bendita o Maldita Adolescencia?**


	4. CAPITULO 3 ¿BENDITA O MALDITA ADOLESCEN

**Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

 **NightmaRe - SNoW**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3. ¿BENDITA O MALDITA ADOLESCENCIA?**

* * *

Rin se fue corriendo felizmente al interior del castillo, Sesshoumaru iba atrás de ella algo distanciado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Donde… donde aprendería a hacer eso?")

Rin y el llegaron juntos al comedor, los presentes al verlos se sorprendieron…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Rin… estabas con Sesshoumaru?

Rin sonrió e iba a responder, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Si estaba conmigo (Mirándolos fijamente) Algún problema?

 **InuYasha:** No hermanito… solo que nunca has estado con ella

 **Izayoi:** Es lo primera vez que te veo con ella

 **Kagome:** Y no has dicho (Imitándolo) "Quítenme a esta mocosa de aquí"

Los 4 comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru los miraba fríamente y con molestia él iba a darles su merecido por hacerle burla, pero sintió como una manita cálida tomaba la de él, Sesshoumaru bajo la vista y miro a Rin quien le sonreía tiernamente. Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente… de pronto recordó lo que había pasado en el árbol de sakuras, Sesshoumaru se sonrojo un poco pero después miro a Rin…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) No les hagas caso… solo están jugando… no te hacen daño

* * *

Sesshoumaru la miro, con su mirada parecía decirle que todo estaba bien, después de esa cena pasaron otros 7 años. Rin tenía 14 años… como era de esperarse la chica comenzaba a sufrir los cambios de la adolescencia, se le estaba formando un busto grande, cosa que a ella no le agradaba, sus curvas se habían formado y su cabello lo tenía a mitad de la espalda, solo faltaba un cambio en ella.

Todos estaban al pendiente de ella y de ese cambio que le hacía falta, una mañana muy hermosa, Rin estaba acostada sobre su futón, la chica despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos castaños, se sentó en su futón y estiro sus brazos…

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Que bien dormí!

Rin se levantó, se cambió de ropa y se puso un kimono color azul cielo, se cepillo el cabello y se colocó un listón color rojo en su cabeza, cuando abrió la puerta corrediza de su habitación se encontró…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente pero siempre con la frialdad que lo caracteriza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buen día Rin

 **Rin:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Buen día

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar, Rin lo miraba irse y la chica puso sus manos en su pecho… debía reconocerlo… había nacido un sentimiento en ella por ese Youkai… por el que casi ni notaba su presencia, cerro sus ojos y con un suspiro…

 **Rin:** (Melancólica) Lo mejor será que… no me haga ilusiones… jamás se fijaría en mi

* * *

Rin comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, la chica iba algo distraída cuando choco con InuYasha…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Papá Inu… lo lamento

InuYasha la tomo del rostro…

 **InuYasha:** (Dulcemente) Que te ocurre?

 **Rin:** (Ocultando su melancolía tras una sonrisa) Nada papi… no me pasa nada

 **InuYasha:** Tu siempre andas con una sonrisa en los labios… dime… te ocurre algo?

 **Rin:** No papi… nada… es solo que estoy melancólica y no sé por que

InuYasha la abrazo…

 **InuYasha:** Querida… no te preocupes… todo está bien… sabes algo… te daré permiso de salir a la aldea… que te parece?

Rin sonrió alegremente…

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) En verdad?

 **InuYasha:** Si… es justo que salgas

 **Rin:** Gracias Papá Inu!

Rin comenzó a correr alegremente por el castillo, InuYasha la vio irse…

 **InuYasha:** Es muy linda… es hora de que comience a descubrir el mundo

* * *

Rin corrió a la cocina y encontró a Sakura, Izayoi y Kagome…

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Mamá Izayoi! Mamá Kagome! Sakura!

Las tres voltearon a mirarla…

 **Izayoi:** (Sonriendo) Querida… por qué tan feliz?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Soñaste bonito o que ocurrió?

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Me han dado permiso de salir del palacio!

 **Sakura:** (Feliz) Niña eso es genial!

 **Kagome:** Quien lo decidió?

 **Rin:** Papá InuYasha

 **Izayoi:** Bueno… no creo que sea malo… es justo para ti

 **Rin:** Me acompañaran verdad?

 **Sakura:** Claro niña

Rin giraba alegremente cuando…

 **Izayoi:** (Algo preocupada) Rin… aun no…

 **Rin:** Aun no que?

 **Kagome:** Nada olvídalo… ve a jugar con tus muñecas

Rin salió de la cocina y se fue por sus muñecas. Mientras Izayoi, Kagome y Sakura se quedaron en la cocina…

 **Izayoi:** Me preocupa… aun no le llega su menstruación

 **Kagome:** Si… ya está algo grandecita

 **Sakura:** Pero… está dentro del rango… además… disfrutara mejor su infancia

 **Izayoi:** Dirás adolescencia

 **Kagome:** Es la etapa más difícil

 **Sakura:** Si de niña era muy curiosa… ahora lo será más

Las tres se quedaron calladas…

 **Sakura:** Cuando a la niña Rin le llegue la menstruación… será algo problemático

 **Izayoi:** (Mirando a Sakura) A que te refieres?

 **Kagome:** Es que… los hombres que habitan aquí son… Youkais… InuYoukais

 **Izayoi:** Es verdad… los percibirán y… sus instintos…

 **Sakura:** InuYasha-Sama e InuTaisho-Sama… bueno, ellos no son el problema

 **Izayoi:** Enserio?

 **Sakura:** Si… ellos las tienen a ustedes como sus mujeres… pero…

 **Kagome:** El problema es…

 **Sakura:** Así es…

Todas se miraron a los ojos…

 **Sakura:** Sesshoumaru-Sama no tiene una pareja y eso lo hace más vulnerable a esta situación

 **Kagome:** No solo a él… Rin es muy inocente y…

 **Izayoi:** Kami-Sama… no le hemos explicado nada sobre sexualidad

 **Sakura:** A eso me refiero… cuando un youkai percibe a una mujer que esta (Sonrojada) se podría decir en celo… o en su etapa fértil… pues… no se contiene y…

 **Izayoi:** Debemos tener muy bien cuidada a Rin cuando llegué ese día

 **Kagome:** Y explicarle todo lo que tenga que saber

 **Sakura:** Es lo mejor

* * *

Rin se pasó todo el día jugando en su habitación con sus muñecas, la chica se miró a su espejo…

Rin: Siento… que… ya no soy la misma

Rin se levantó y se paró frente al espejo, la chica paso sus manos por su cintura y llego a sus caderas…

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Yo… no era así

Rin subió sus manos a su busto y se miró al espejo…

Rin: (Con sus manos en su busto y su mirada en el espejo) Esto… por que me creció… Mamá Izayoi, Mamá Kagome y Sakura lo tienen… pero no tan grandes como yo (Confundida) para que sirven?

Rin bajo sus manos y miro sus muñecas en el suelo, se agacho y tomo una…

 **Rin:** Antes… me encantaban… pero ahora… ya no me interesan…

Rin dejo sus muñecas en el suelo y se fue a su ventana que estaba abierta, la chica se asomó…

 **Rin:** Solo me interesa…

La chica miro al cielo y como por arte de magia en el cielo pudo visualizar el rostro de Sesshoumaru, la chica sintió que su corazón se aceleró y en sus mejillas un color carmín apareció…

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) Es que… el me… solo él me… interesa (Decepcionada) Pero en que estoy pensando… el jamás me… ni siquiera me mira… desde niña que no me mira…

Rin se alejó de su ventana dejándola abierta, la chica se sentó en su cama y se abrazó sus piernas, pero sintió un impulso de cantar…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Enséñame qué hora es en este momento,_**

 ** _Dime que es un sueño y abrázame._**

 ** _Tu recuerdo está en las ruinas de la ciudad,_**

 ** _Dentro de las paginas arrancadas de un álbum de fotos,_**

 ** _¿Quién es esa persona?_**

 ** _Esa persona soy yo_**

 ** _Casi de inmediato me doy cuenta de que es un sueño,_**

 ** _Algo me motica a salir de mi cascaron,_**

 _ **Busco la manera de despertar de este sueño**._

Rin se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a su espejo…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Debo apresurarme,_**

 ** _Debo apresurarme,_**

 ** _En alguna parte debe estar tu voz,_**

 ** _El tiempo está avanzando,_**

 _ **No puedo quedarme mirándolo eternamente.**_

Sesshoumaru estaba en el jardín cuando escucho una voz que cantaba el chico se bajó del árbol de sakuras y comenzó a caminar hacia dónde provenía esa voz, mientras Rin bailaba feliz frente a su espejo…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Enséñame qué hora es en este momento,_**

 ** _Dime que es un sueño y abrázame,_**

 ** _Mi corazón que se detuvo, ayúdame a ponerlo en marcha nuevamente,_**

 ** _Por favor._**

 ** _Estas tan cerca,_**

 ** _Tal vez en un sueño diferente,_**

 ** _No necesito algo como el sol,_**

 ** _Porque ahora,_**

 _ **Todo lo que deseo es tu sonrisa.**_

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la ventana de Rin y la vio cantando feliz y bailando muy animada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Murmurando) Que demonios hace?

 **Rin:**

 ** _En estos pensamientos,_**

 ** _Puedo sentirte,_**

 ** _Y así fue como te encontré en mi sueño,_**

 ** _Quiero saber más,_**

 ** _Quiero saber más,_**

 _ **Quiero saber más, mucho más acerca de ti.**_

Sesshoumaru al mirarla tan alegre y tan feliz se quedó inmóvil. Al ver como Rin había cambiado y se estaba trasformando en una hermosa mujer se comenzó a imaginar cosas algo raras para el…

* * *

 **IMAGINACION**

Rin estaba frente a él…

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru la miraba cuando ella se abalanzo a sus brazos, él la abrazo fuertemente delicadamente con una mano la tomo del cabello obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos, su otra mano la tenía en la cintura de ella y de pronto él la besa apasionadamente Rin le correspondía amorosamente.

 **FIN DE LA IMAGINACION**

* * *

Rin seguía cantando felizmente…

 **Rin:**

 ** _Necesito hacer algo,_**

 ** _Necesito estar firme,_**

 ** _Aun si este mundo de un momento a otro se inunda,_**

 ** _¿Cómo llegue a Quererte?_**

 ** _¿Porque te quiero?_**

 ** _Y ahora solo quiero saber más de ti,_**

 ** _He olvidado que,_**

 ** _Si no tienes la fe suficiente,_**

 ** _Nada podrá volver a empezar._**

 ** _Por un segundo o un minuto,_**

 ** _Abrázame para siempre,_**

 ** _Susúrrame que solo fue un mal sueño,_**

 ** _Por favor,_**

 ** _Estuviste tan cerca,_**

 ** _Y aun ahora seguramente estas a mi lado,_**

 ** _Cuando la alarma deja de sonar,_**

 ** _Tu voz parece inalcanzable._**

 ** _Quiero ser encantada,_**

 ** _Me duele la cabeza,_**

 ** _Quisiera escuchar de vez en cuando,_**

 ** _Algo como "Te protegeré",_**

 ** _Quiero explotar,_**

 ** _Quiero reír,_**

 _ **Quiero explotar.**_

 ** _Enséñame qué hora es en este momento,_**

 ** _Dime que es un sueño y abrázame,_**

 ** _Mi corazón que se detuvo, ayúdame a ponerlo en marcha nuevamente,_**

 ** _Por favor._**

 ** _Estas tan cerca,_**

 ** _Tal vez en un sueño diferente,_**

 ** _No necesito algo como el sol,_**

 ** _Porque ahora,_**

 _ **Todo lo que deseo es tu sonrisa.**_

Sesshoumaru estaba tentado a entrar por la ventana de Rin, algo en el aire comenzó a llamar la atención de Sesshoumaru, él estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Abriendo la puerta de Rin) Que haces linda?

Sesshoumaru al ver a su hermano se alejó sigilosamente del lugar, Rin estaba muy apenada…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) No sabes que se pregunta si se puede entrar?!

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Perdona linda… las chicas irán a la aldea… quieres ir?

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Si!

Rin se acercó a InuTaisho y lo abrazo, él le correspondió al abrazo…

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Papi… ya que iré a la aldea…

 **InuTaisho:** Que pasa querida?

 **Rin:** Quiero comprarme cosas… otros kimonos… es que… quiero verme bonita… comprendes verdad?

 **InuTaisho:** (Confundido) Hace un momento querías matarme por entrar a tu habitación sin llamar y ahora me pides dinero?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo a dándole besos en las mejillas a su padre) Ándale papi… di que sí (Sonriendo) Verdad que sí?

InuTaisho al ver la mirada de Rin le sonrió…

 **InuTaisho:** Solo porque me sonríes de esa manera… no es justo… si me sonríes así no puedo negarte nada

 **Rin:** Gracias papi!

Rin lo abrazo fuertemente, InuTaisho le dio lo suficiente para que comprara lo que ella quisiera, la chica se fue con sus dos mamás y con Sakura, cuando llegaron a la plaza donde estaba todo el comercio Rin miro un local donde tenían vestidos que venían exportados de distintas partes del mundo…

 **Rin:** (Señalando el local) Miren!

Rin jalo a Izayoi, Kagome y Sakura, las 4 entraron a la tienda y comenzaron a ver los vestidos que habían, cuando de pronto su vista se fijó en los vestidos que venían de china y eran del siguiente modelo…

* * *

albums/ss223/EmmaAi/vestido%20de%20rin_

* * *

Rin y las demás quedaron maravilladas con tan hermosos vestidos, las chicas estaban encantadas…

 **Kagome:** Están hermosos!

 **Izayoi:** Me gustan… se ven preciosos

 **Sakura:** Me comprare uno

 **Rin:** Y yo varios

 **Vendedor:** Me alegro de que les guste la mercancía… están a muy buen precio… cuantos quieren?

 **Sakura:** Cada una se llevara 3

Las chicas escogieron sus vestidos del mismo modelo solo que de diferentes colores, Kagome se llevó un rojo, un verde y un blanco, Izayoi se llevó un rosa, un morado y un negro, Sakura se compró un amarillo, un naranja y un rosa muy fuerte. Rin se compró un azul cielo, un Azul marino y un Azul rey, ella es muy fanática de ese color, las chicas se compraron zapatos forrados de seda del mismo color de sus vestidos, cuando pagaron…

 **Rin:** Yo me llevare uno puesto

Los demás sonrieron, pero ellas los estrenarían en otra ocasión. Rin se puso el de color Azul Marino, se puso sus zapatos y salieron de la tienda y fueron a comprar lo que les faltaba, el vestido dejaba al descubierto las piernas de Rin y los chicos de la aldea la miraban.

Ella al sentir las miradas de los chicos se sentía muy apenada y les sonreía inocentemente a todos, después paso por la casa del terrateniente de la aldea y en la puerta se encontraba el hijo del dueño de aquella imponente mansión, un chico de cabello plateado largo, de ojos lilas, piel blanca, galanura y porte incomparable su nombre es Hakudoshi, las 4 chicas pasaron por su puerta, pero Hakudoshi poso su mirada en Rin.

Rin sintió la mirada de Hakudoshi, la chica se sonrojo, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, Hakudoshi al mirarla también le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, Rin le sonrió, Sakura se dio cuenta y la jalo del brazo…

 **Sakura:** No haga eso niña

Rin la miro sorprendida…

 **Izayoi:** No los mires a los ojos

 **Kagome:** Eso es ser atrevida

 **Rin:** Pero… es que él me sonrió… no puedo ser grosera…

 **Sakura:** Es usted muy inocente y hay cosas que los hombres las malinterpretan

 **Kagome:** Es hora de irnos Rin!

Rin fue jalada por las chicas; Izayoi se percató de que Hakudoshi seguía mirando a Rin, así que le dedico una mirada fría al chico y se fueron de la plaza, Hakudoshi las miro marcharse y llamo a uno de sus sirvientes…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Mirando a Rin) Akitoki

Akitoki se acercó a él…

 **Akitoki:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Dígame amo

 **Hakudoshi:** Investiga donde vive esa chica

 **Akitoki:** Cual?

 **Hakudoshi:** La del vestido exótico color Azul… su nombre y donde vive

 **Akitoki:** Si amo

Akitoki sigilosamente se fue siguiendo a las chicas…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Que hermosa es

Las 4 chicas se fueron caminando hasta el palacio, Akitoki al ver el palacio se escondió, las chicas entraron y él se acercó a uno de los guardias del palacio…

 **Akitoki:** Disculpe… como se llama la chica del vestido Azul?

 **Guardia:** Es la señorita Rin… la hija de los amos del castillo

 **Akitoki:** Gracias

Akitoki se fue del lugar, las chicas entraron y dejaron las compras de la cocina en ella y se llevaron sus vestidos a su alcoba, pero al dirigirse hacia allá se encontraron en el pasillo a InuYasha e InuTaisho, Rin iba detrás de Kagome y de Izayoi…

 **InuYasha:** (Besando a Kagome) Como les fue?

 **Kagome:** Muy bien

 **InuTaisho:** (Besando a Izayoi) Que compraron?

 **Izayoi:** Cosas para lucir bellas

En eso los dos vieron a Rin y al mirarla con ese vestido tan corto y que mostraba muy bien sus formas por lo entallado…

 **InuTaisho/InuYasha:** (Sorprendidos) Que demonios es eso?

Rin les sonrió y se puso una mano en su cabello y otra en su cintura, los miro muy feliz…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) No les gusta?... es la última moda en China

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Así anduviste en la aldea?

 **Rin:** Claro… y me encanta… de ahora en adelante me vestiré así

 **InuYasha:** Ni lo sueñes!

 **Rin:** Por que no?

 **InuTaisho:** Estas casi… desnuda (Seriamente) ni creas que vas a salir así

 **InuYasha:** (Seriamente) Olvídate de ese vestido… te pondrás kimono como las demás

 **Rin:** Pero es la moda en China y…

 **InuTaisho:** No estamos en China… así que olvídalo… no saldrás así

 **InuYasha:** Es nuestra última palabra

Rin comenzó a enojarse y a llorar…

 **Rin:** No es justo… esta ropa me gusta… ya me cansé de los tontos kimonos!

 **InuYasha:** Es muy atrevida… no saldrás así… eres una niña!

 **Rin:** Ya no tengo 7 años!

 **InuTaisho:** Pero tienes 14 así que no es no… te vestirás correctamente… aun eres una niña

 **Rin:** No… por que no se dan cuenta que me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer?!

 **InuYasha:** El día que me demuestres que ya eres una mujer tal vez te permita vestirte así

 **InuTaisho:** Mientras vivas en este palacio… obedecerás las reglas

 **Rin:** Eso no es justo…

Rin paso a empujar a todos después los miro con mucho enojo…

 **Rin:** Ya crecí y no soy una bebé!

 **InuYasha:** Te comportas como tal

 **Rin:** Los odio!

Rin se encerró en su habitación…

 **InuTaisho:** (Gritando) A tu habitación!

Rin abrió su puerta…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Adivina donde estoy!

Rin cerro su puerta muy enojada, después la chica se dejó caer en su futón…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Por… por lo menos… sé que… Sesshoumaru-Sama no me haría lo que ellos hacen… arruinar mi vida ya que… no le importo

Rin se abrazó a sí misma y lloraba de coraje.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **La adolescencia de Rin comienza a ser un dolor de cabeza para los Youkai que no saben como lidiar con ello, todos están expectantes al ultimo cambio en Rin... que sera lo que suceda cuando llegue ese cambio? Podrá Sesshoumaru resistir a ese ultimo cambio? Rin podrá ser menos explosiva? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! ¿Que me paso? ¿Ya soy una mujer?**


	5. CAPITULO 4 ¿QUE ME PASO? ¿YA SOY UNA MU

**Advertencia:**

 **Este capitulo contiene Lemon**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4.** **¿QUE ME PASO? ¿YA SOY UNA MUJER?**

* * *

Rin seguía llorando en su habitación, estaba enojada con sus padres…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Ya no soy una bebé… ¿Por qué ellos no lo ven?

Se quedó encerrada en su habitación, llego la hora de la cena, la chica no había salido de su habitación ya que estaba sumamente enojada y como era de esperarse en todo adolescente estaba haciendo un gran berrinche. InuTaisho e InuYasha estaban serios, Kagome e Izayoi trataban de hacer plática para alegrar el ambiente…

 **Izayoi:** La noche es calidad verdad?

 **Kagome:** Si… la brisa es muy fresca afuera

InuTaisho e InuYasha estaban muy serios…

 **Izayoi:** (Tomando la mano de InuTaisho) Amor… seguirás enfadado con Rin?

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Lo seguiré hasta que esa niña se comporte correctamente

 **Kagome:** Pero si… solo fueron unos vestidos inocentes… nada de qué alarmarse

 **InuYasha:** (alterado) Nada de qué alarmarse?... Kagome… esa niña está demasiado mimada por todos y ha llegado el momento de mostrare que no siempre le consentiremos sus caprichitos

 **InuTaisho:** Somos sus padres y debe aprender a obedecer

 **Kagome:** No sean tan severos

 **Izayoi:** Miren… mientras más le prohíban las cosas más le darán ganas de hacerlo y a esta edad… es más peligroso

En eso entra Sesshoumaru al comedor, se sienta en su lugar de la mesa, Sakura se acerca a él…

 **Sakura:** (amablemente) Le sirvo Señor?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Si

La neko youkai fue por la comida de Sesshoumaru, todos estaban en silencio el Youkai los miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y ese silencio?

El miro a todos lados, pero no vio a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indiferente) Y la mocosa?

 **InuTaisho:** En su habitación

 **InuYasha:** Haciendo berrinche

Sesshoumaru comenzó a reírse de manera burlona…

 **Kagome:** No te rías Sesshoumaru

 **Izayoi:** Esto es serio

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Burlonamente) Veo que… están sufriendo los problemas de cuidar a una humana

 **InuYasha:** Ese no es el punto

 **InuTaisho:** Es que es una desobediente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa es su naturaleza… ustedes quisieron cuidarla y se metieron en este problema… así que… afronten las consecuencias

Sesshoumaru se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor, Sakura llego con su plato…

 **Sakura:** Y… el Señor?

 **InuTaisho:** No cenara… ya se fue

 **InuYasha:** A ese no le importa lo que pase con Rin… es un padre desobligado

 **InuTaisho:** A eso le llamas padre?

 **Kagome:** Jamás se ha tomado la molestia de hablar con ella

 **Izayoi:** O de cuidarla

 **Sakura:** Tal vez… el señor… la quiera de una manera diferente a nosotros

Todos la miran fijamente…

 **InuTaisho:** Imposible… él no la quiere

 **InuYasha:** Ni la querrá nunca

 **Izayoi:** (Melancólica) Los únicos que queremos a Rin somos nosotros

 **Kagome:** (Triste) El jamás la vería como alguien a quien apreciar

Los 4 siguieron cenando, Sesshoumaru se dirigió a su alcoba, la de Rin estaba al lado de la de él, cuando paso frente a la de la chica se detuvo frente a la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Cual sería la razón de tu berrinche?")

Sesshoumaru se fue a su habitación, en el comedor terminaron de cenar y cada youkai se fue con su amada, Izayoi e InuTaisho se fueron a la habitación de él, Kagome e InuYasha se fueron al jardín junto al árbol de Sakuras.

* * *

En la habitación de InuTaisho, él e Izayoi se sentaron en el futón y se abrazaron…

 **Izayoi:** (Tiernamente) Amor… no seas tan severo con Rin

 **InuTaisho:** (Confundido) Es que… mira… la adoramos mucho… además… imagínate… cualquier gañan puede mirarla

 **Izayoi:** (Sonriendo) Estas celoso de que tenga novio?

 **InuTaisho:** No es eso… solo que ella es nuestro máximo tesoro… te gustaría verla con algún idiota que la haga sufrir?

 **Izayoi:** Claro que no… pero… ya está creciendo… mira

Izayoi se puso frente a él y con sus delicadas manos lo tomo del rostro…

 **Izayoi:** Permítele que se vista con los vestidos y al ver que no la regañas los dejara

 **InuTaisho:** (sonriendo) Tienes razón… eres muy lista

 **Izayoi:** (Besándolo) Con los adolescentes hay que hacer eso

Ambos se besan intensamente, Izayoi se separa de él y lentamente comenzó a desnudarse frente a su amado, InuTaisho miraba fascinado, como su amada le daba el espectáculo más grande del mundo para él. Izayoi estaba frente a él completamente desnuda, InuTaisho estiro sus brazos y tomo a Izayoi de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

Izayoi lo abrazo del cuello y lo miraba tiernamente, InuTaisho con sus hábiles manos recorría la espalda de Izayoi, la chica lo besaba en el cuello y en su pecho, Izayoi comenzó abrir el ahori de InuTaisho lentamente, al terminar se la retiro y le daba de besos su bien formado pecho. InuTaisho se dejó caer en el futón y puso a Izayoi sobre él, Ella besándolo tiernamente comenzó a despojarlo de su hamaka a InuTaisho, al terminar la chica lo dejo completamente desnudo.

 **InuTaisho:** Iza… te amo

 **Izayoi:** Y yo a ti

InuTaisho acostó a Izayoi en el futón y él se puso sobre ella, el youkai formo un camino de besos desde la boca de Izayoi hasta su intimidad. InuTaisho abrió las piernas de Izayoi y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la intimidad de ella, la chica apretó las sabanas…

 **Izayoi:** Ahhh

InuTaisho seguía con la intimidad de Izayoi, la chica respiraba agitadamente y gemía enérgicamente.

 **Izayoi:** Ahhh… Ahhh

* * *

La habitación de Rin estaba entre la de Sesshoumaru y la de InuTaisho, la chica escucho sonidos extraños en la habitación de su padre, se levantó de su futón y se puso junto a la pared…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Que es eso?

La chica seguía escuchando…

 **Izayoi:** Ahhh

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Mamá Izayoi… creo que tiene problemas

Rin salió de su habitación, mientras tanto en la habitación de InuTaisho…

* * *

El regreso al cuello de Izayoi, la chica lo abraza fuertemente, en eso InuTaisho comienza a moverse lentamente y ella comienza a sentir como su amado se introducía en su cuerpo, Izayoi daba leves gemidos, InuTaisho se movía lentamente sobre ella, Izayoi buscaba los labios de InuTaisho y la chica los besaba tierna y profundamente, InuTaisho se introducía en su amada, las manos del youkai se colaron al busto de Izayoi y comenzó a darle ligeros apretones, ella gemía levemente, la chica bajo sus manos desde la espalda de InuTaisho hasta sus glúteos y los apretaba, el youkai gemía también, después el comenzó a subir el ritmo de las envestidas hasta convertirse en desesperadas, Izayoi e InuTaisho gemían enérgicamente.

Pero de algo no se habían percatado, Rin había abierto su puerta un poco y había visto lo que estaban haciendo, la chica estaba muy sonrojada por lo que había visto, ella cerró la puerta poco a poco y le dio la espalda…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y sonrojada) Que… que… estaban… haciendo?

* * *

La joven se sonrojo mucho y se fue a la habitación de Kagome, llamo pero nadie le contesto así que lentamente abrió la puerta y la halló completamente vacía…

 **Rin:** (Cerrando la puerta) A lo mejor esta con Papá Inu en el jardín

* * *

La chica salía en busca de su otra mamá y de su papá, mientras tanto ellos estaban en el jardín sentados bajo el árbol Kagome estaba sentada frente a InuYasha quien la tenía abrazada de la cintura…

 **Kagome:** (Mirando al cielo) Inu… dime

 **InuYasha:** (Besando la cabeza de Kagome) Que ocurre?

 **Kagome:** En verdad… estás enojado con Rin?

InuYasha la abrazo y sonrió tiernamente…

 **Kagome:** De que te ríes?

 **InuYasha:** No estoy enojado… solo que le debemos de dar un escarmiento…

 **Kagome:** Pero es demasiado no?

 **InuYasha:** Mira… si te tranquiliza… mañana en la mañana hablare con ella

 **Kagome:** Te lo agradeceré infinitamente… ella es muy querida para mi… me dice mamá… sé que no la di a luz… pero… la siento realmente mi hija

 **InuYasha:** Así estamos mi hermano y yo… así que (Besándola en la mejilla) hablare con ella por la mañana

Kagome se volteo en dirección de InuYasha el acostó lentamente a la chica en el prado, Kagome lo miro fijamente, el también y lentamente se acercó a sus labios para besarlos delicada y provocadoramente.

InuYasha rompió el beso y la miro fijamente, ella le sonrió tiernamente, el acariciaba su cabello y su rostro. Ella con sus manos tomo su rostro y le daba dulces besos en sus labios, el Youkai la miraba dulcemente…

 **InuYasha:** Es… malo que yo…

 **Kagome:** (Silenciándolo con su dedo índice) No… no es malo

InuYasha comenzó a besarla más intensamente, ella acariciaba el cabello de él cuándo las manos del Youkai sobre el kimono de ella acariciaba sus piernas, Kagome sentía que esas manos que daban caricias expertas la harían perder la razón, InuYasha comenzó a besar delicada y provocadoramente su cuello, ella cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba las caricias de él.

InuYasha la miro y le sonrió, ella también le sonrió, el Youkai con sus suaves dedos acaricio los labios de Kagome, ella cerro sus ojos…

 **InuYasha:** (Tiernamente) Mírame

Kagome abrió sus ojos y vio que los ojos del Youkai irradiaban un brillo muy especial…

 **InuYasha:** Eres hermosa… demasiado… quiero volver a poseerte… te amo… te amo tanto

InuYasha abrió completamente el kimono de Kagome, la chica lo miro…

 **Kagome:** Inu… que haces?

 **InuYasha:** Quiero hacerte el amor

 **Kagome:** En este lugar?

 **InuYasha:** (Besándola) Si… aquí mismo

InuYasha miraba a Kagome, ella lo miro, el acariciaba su rostro, el busto de la chica él lo había dejado al descubierto, Kagome tomo una mano de él, lo miro dulcemente y la coloco en uno de sus pechos, InuYasha al ver esa acción se quedó impactado, Kagome lo miraba como incitándolo… el delicadamente comenzó a presionar el seno de ella, Kagome cerro sus ojos él lo masajeo delicadamente y besaba sus labios tiernamente.

InuYasha se quitó su estola y su armadura, se abrió su ahori, tomo una de las manos de Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** Tócame

Kagome puso su mano en el fuerte pecho de él y lentamente comenzó a deslizar su mano sintiendo la suave piel del Youkai y su bien formado pecho, el cerro sus ojos, InuYasha se abrió su hamaka. Se puso sobre ella y le abrió las piernas, así que lo que hizo fue comenzar a penetrarla delicadamente…

 **Kagome:** Ahhh… ahhh

InuYasha comenzó a besar el busto de ella, lo mordisqueo y comenzó a succionar los pezones de ella, Kagome se sentía estremecer, InuYasha lo sintió y la envestía un poco más rápido. InuYasha besaba los labios de ella, ella acariciaba la espalda de él, la pasión se derramaba bajo el árbol de sakuras…

 **InuYasha:** Ahhh… te amo…

 **Kagome:** Ahhh… Inu… te… Amo

InuYasha seguía penetrándola intensamente, desde lo lejos Rin miraba la escena, la chica estaba muy sorprendida… estaban haciendo lo mismo que InuTaisho e Izayoi…

 **Rin:** (Espantada) Que… que están haciendo?... que es eso?

* * *

Rin se fue corriendo al interior del castillo, la chica estaba asustada, sonrojada y confundida, cuando entro al castillo la chica iba por el pasillo cuando choco con alguien, ella se paró en seco y miro hacia arriba y se encontró…

 **Rin:** Se… Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru la miraba con la misma frialdad de siempre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que corres dentro del castillo?

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Es que… yo…

Sesshoumaru noto que Rin estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que tienes?

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos y sonrojada) Nada… no es nada

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar, Rin lo miro irse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya has comido?

Rin se quedó sorprendida con la pregunta…

 **Rin:** No… aun no Sesshoumaru-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos… no puedes quedarte sin comer

Rin comenzó a caminar detrás de él, Sesshoumaru al notar la presencia de Rin siguió caminando, ambos llegaron al comedor y se sentaron, Sakura los vio…

 **Sakura:** (Sonriendo) Gustan algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos a cenar Sakura

 **Sakura:** Con todo gusto amo

Se fue a preparar la cena de ambos, Sesshoumaru se percató del nuevo vestido de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un vestido provocativo para una chiquilla como tu

Rin se sonrojo, la chica sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, él la había mirado por primera vez…

 **Rin:** Usted… no me regañara?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que hacerlo… es tu vida y tu persona… puedes hacer lo que te plazca

 **Rin:** Es verdad… yo no le intereso a usted

Sesshoumaru la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("No es verdad") Que bueno que lo tengas presente

 **Rin:** Desde niña lo se… así que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Se acordará de aquel beso?") Eres lista

Sakura llego con sus alimentos y les sirvió…

 **Sakura:** Espero les guste

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… déjanos solos

Rin al escuchar esa frase se sintió nerviosa y con cierto temor, Sakura se retiró y los dejo a solas, ambos comían en silencio, para Rin como para Sesshoumaru era algo insoportable, de pronto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que no cenaste con los demás?

 **Rin:** Es que… no… tenia apetito

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que… estas a dieta?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… claro que no

 **Sesshoumaru:** Las mujeres son muy vanidosas

 **Rin:** (Apenada y sonriendo un poco) Es… cierto

De pronto Rin sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre, la chica se agarró su vientre y cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un leve quejido de dolor…

 **Rin:** (Con una mueca de dolor) Aaaayyy

Sesshoumaru al ver eso se acercó a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que tienes?

 **Rin:** No… no lo sé… pero… me duele

Sesshoumaru comenzó a percibir un olor peculiar en Rin, el Youkai se quedó paralizado ante ese olor, era de esperarse… temía por que ese día llegara, Rin se tomaba el vientre ya que le dolía mucho…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola entre sus brazos) Ven… vamos a tu habitación

Sesshoumaru saco a Rin del comedor, ella estaba muy sonrojada y se sentía feliz porque su amor de niña… la llevaba a su alcoba, de pronto recordó lo que sus padres hacían con sus amadas, cuando recordó aquellas escenas que vio entre sus padres la chica sintió como su corazón se aceleró, latía demasiado rápido.

Sesshoumaru percibía algo muy peculiar en Rin, algo que lo ponía inquieto y lo hacía desvariar de sí mismo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Basándola en la frente) Llegamos… cámbiate y duérmete… Buenas Noches

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, Rin lo miro marcharse, ella entro en su habitación, se puso sus ropas de dormir, se acostó en su futón…

 **Rin:** (Emocionada) Me… me trajo hasta aquí… se preocupó por mi… esto… debe ser un sueño (Poniendo sus manos en su pecho) Debí haber estar soñando

Rin se acostó de su lado derecho, se puso en posición fetal y se quedó dormida.

Sesshoumaru en su habitación estaba acostado sobre su futón, solo tenía puesta su hamaka y su ahori lo había dejado en una especie de banco pequeño, el youkai miraba al techo de su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativo) Su olor a cambiado… eso significa que (Algo desesperado) no puede ser… porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza… esa niña es una verdadera molestia

* * *

Sesshoumaru diciendo esto se quedó dormido, la mañana siguiente llego. Una mañana con un cielo muy azul y un sol muy brillante, por la ventana de Rin penetro esos rayos de sol dándole en el rostro, ella lentamente abrió los ojos, sonrió tiernamente y se sentó sobre su futón…

 **Rin:** Que (Feliz) hermoso día!

Rin levanto sus brazos para estirarse, de pronto…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Que paso?

Rin sintió su futón húmedo, sintió húmeda su intimidad también. Ella asustada se levantó de su futón y miro algo que la asusto…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sa… Sangre… pero… de dónde?

De pronto…

 **Izayoi:** (Tocando la puerta de Rin) Querida… es hora de desayunar…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Ya… ya voy

Izayoi se percató de que la voz de Rin se escuchaba diferente…

 **Izayoi:** (Preocupada) Querida… estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si… estoy bien

 **Izayoi:** (apunto de abrir la puerta) Que tienes?

 **Rin:** (alterada) No entres! Enseguida bajare a desayunar

* * *

Izayoi la dejo y se fue hacia el comedor, al llegar ya estaban InuYasha, InuTaisho y Kagome al verla entrar…

 **InuTaisho:** Amor… y Rin?

 **Izayoi:** (Preocupada) Está en su habitación

InuYasha y los demás se percataron de la expresión de Izayoi…

 **Kagome:** Iza… esta bien?

 **Izayoi:** Quería entrar a su habitación… pero no me dejo

 **InuYasha:** Pero… por que?... seguirá molesta?

 **InuTaisho:** No lo creo… ella no es de las que se enoje

 **Kagome:** Me preocupa…

Sesshoumaru entra al comedor, todos se quedaron en silencio, el frio youkai los miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenos días

 **Todos:** Buenos días

Sesshoumaru se sentó en su lugar miro a todos lados y no vio a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indiferente) Y la mocosa?

 **InuYasha:** (Molesto) No la llames así

 **InuTaisho:** Es lo que…

De pronto por todo el castillo se escuchó un grito muy fuerte…

 **-** Aaaaaaaaaaaa Hemorragia!

 **Todos:** (Asustados) Rin!

El primero en salir fue Sesshoumaru y detrás de él los demás. Mientras tanto en su baño personal, Rin estaba muy asustada por sus piernas corría sangre, la chica estaba llorando y gritaba…

 **Rin:** Auxilio! Hemorragia!

* * *

Sesshoumaru llego a la habitación de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Buscándola) Rin… Rin!

Su vista se fijó en el futón de la chica…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) No… puede ser

El Youkai percibió el olor de Rin muy penetrante y en su baño escucho sollozos, los demás llegaron…

 **InuTaisho:** Donde esta?

 **InuYasha:** Es el olor de Rin… pero… es… muy…

Sesshoumaru se dirigió al baño de Rin, abrió lentamente la puerta, cuando la abrió hallo a Rin parada dándole la espalda y debajo de ella unas gotas de sangre, la chica al sentir una presencia detrás de ella se giró y al verlo…

 **Rin:** (Gritando) No me veas!

Sesshoumaru se quedó petrificado al verla desnuda, esa mocosa ya estaba creciendo, después los demás llegaron…

 **InuTaisho:** Rin!

 **InuYasha:** Rin!

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) No me vean!

Los 3 youkais miraban a Rin extrañados, de pronto Kagome e Izayoi a empujones los sacaban…

 **Kagome:** Váyanse de aquí!

 **InuTaisho:** Pero…

 **Izayoi:** Fuera de aquí!

Los 3 hermanos salieron del baño, las chicas cerraron la puerta y Rin lloraba…

 **Rin:** Que me esta pasando? Me vieron…

 **Kagome:** (Calmándola) No querida, tranquila

 **Rin:** Me vieron… me vieron!

 **Izayoi:** (Abrazándola) Nadie te vio mi amor

 **Rin:** Que me paso?... porque estoy sangrando?

Kagome e Izayoi se miraron a los ojos…

 **Kagome:** Linda… es por lo siguiente

* * *

Mientras tanto los 3 youkais salieron de la habitación y se fueron a su salón de descanso que era una habitación amplia y había varios cojines para poder descansar, se sentaron…

 **InuYasha:** Finalmente… ocurrió

 **InuTaisho:** Si… era de esperarse… hasta eso… tardo en llegarle

 **InuYasha:** Espero las chicas le puedan explicar y calmarla

 **InuTaisho:** Ojalá… de ahora en adelante debemos cuidarla mas

 **InuYasha:** Si… más que nada porque tal vez quieran acercarse los youkais a ella para…

 **InuTaisho:** Precisamente… como esta en su etapa fértil… pues no faltara el imbécil que quiera… ya sabes

Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de la conversación de sus hermanos, él estaba pensando en lo que había visto, no en la nueva faceta a la que había pasado Rin, si no en lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo, que esa mocosa como él la llama ahora se estaba transformando en una hermosa mujer, que tal vez haría perder el piso a cualquiera cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru

 **InuYasha:** (Sacudiendo a su hermano) Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru despertó de sus pensamientos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Que diablos quieres?

 **InuTaisho:** Que opinas de lo que pensamos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… opino?

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Oíste algo de lo que se habló aquí?

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su cojín, camino y al abrir la puerta corrediza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Yo no puedo opinar nada al respecto

Sesshoumaru salió del salón y después del palacio, InuYasha e InuTaisho lo vieron incrédulos…

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Ese imbécil… no le importa nada acerca de Rin

 **InuTaisho:** (Resignado) Era de esperarse… él no los dijo una vez… los únicos padres de Rin somos tu y yo

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de molestia, mientras que InuTaisho se recargo en la pared y cruzo sus brazos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rin ya se había terminado de bañar, se había puesto un Kimono color rosa pálido, Izayoi y Kagome le habían explicado lo que le había pasado y los cuidados que debía tener durante su periodo de menstruación…

 **Rin:** Así que… ya soy… una mujer?

 **Izayoi:** (sonriendo) Bueno… apenas una mujer

 **Kagome:** Completamente no lo eres

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Por que? Que me falta?

 **Kagome:** (sonrisa) Serás una mujer… cuando estés casada

 **Izayoi:** Ahora debes cuidarte mucho… ya que estas preparada para ser madre

 **Rin:** Para ser mamá?

 **Kagome:** Si… ya estas lista para darle vida a otro ser

 **Rin:** Como se hace eso?

 **Izayoi:** Eso es algo que te explicaremos después… es mucha información por ahora… quédate aquí… iremos por tu desayuno

Kagome e Izayoi se levantaron del suelo iban para la puerta…

 **Rin:** Quiero salir

Las dos la miraron…

 **Kagome** : (sonriendo) Será mejor que no

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Izayoi:** Cuando pase tu periodo… saldrás… por el momento será mejor que te quedes aquí

Rin se quedó en su habitación, sus alimentos le fueron llevados a su habitación para que no saliera. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru estaba en un bosque sentado en la rama de un árbol de magnolias, estaba pensativo, cuando…

* * *

 **IMAGINACION**

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación, cuando de pronto la luz tenue de una vela entra era sostenida por una figura femenina, él está atónito al ver de quien se trata…

 **Rin:** (Pasando su mano por su busto y con una voz sensual) Sesshoumaru-Sama… lo quiero… hágame… hágame el amor

 **FIN DE LA IMAGINACION**

* * *

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos de sobresalto, su corazón latía muy deprisa, su hombría había reaccionado ante esa alucinación que tuvo, sentía que en su nariz aún tenía ese olor tan penetrante e insoportable para el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desesperado) No puedo quitarme ese olor!

Sesshoumaru se bajó del árbol…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me voy… me iré del palacio… no puedo estar a su lado porque… me incitara a…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a irse del bosque, estaba decidido a irse, pero algo lo hizo cambiar rumbo e ir al palacio, la noche había llegado, Rin a escocidas salió de su habitación y se fue al jardín, la chica se sentó junto al árbol de sakuras y miro al cielo, el firmamento era estrellado, las estrellas parecían diamantes pequeños los cuales brillaban después de ser pulidos…

 **Rin:** Por que… por que no puedo salir?

Sesshoumaru llego al palacio y cuando pasaba por el jardín percibió la presencia de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Demonios

Rin estaba sentada con sus piernas abrazadas cuando…

 **-** Que haces afuera del palacio a estas horas?

Rin al escuchar la voz, se sonrojo mucho, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y su ser comenzó a temblar…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… es que… tenía insomnio

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fríamente) Vete a dormir

Rin lo miro y al ver esa mirada tan fría sintió miles de puñales en su espalda, así que la chica se levantó del prado, comenzaba a caminar, paso junto a Sesshoumaru, el percibió un aroma muy agradable en Rin… un aroma a dulces, la tomo del brazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera…

Rin lo miro, él la acerco a su cuerpo, la tomo del rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tengo que irme

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Por qué?... a dónde va?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo estar aquí

 **Rin:** (Triste) Es por mí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… es por mi… regresare… no sé cuándo… pero… regresare

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No se valla

 **Sesshoumaru:** No llores… regresare a tiempo

Sesshoumaru por primera vez le dedico una sonrisa tierna a Rin, la chica al ver esa acción sintió que se iba a derretir como un chocolate ante él, Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda comenzó a elevarse por el aire y sin mirar atrás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos veremos niña

Sesshoumaru se transformó en una bola de luz intensa y se fue, Rin lo miro marcharse, el viento cálido comenzó a soplar y movió su cabello, Rin se puso sus manos en su pecho…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… que quiso decir con que… regresara a tiempo? (Sonriendo) Como sea… lo estaré esperando… aquí estaré esperando por usted… esperare su retorno y espero encuentre… lo que haya salido a buscar

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **El tan esperando cambio de Rin por fin llego... desequilibrando al frió Sesshoumaru que ha comenzado a notarla y no como una mocosa... si no como una mujer que lo ha puesto de cabeza... Rin ha decidido esperarlo de su viaje... Sesshoumaru regresara? Que es lo que quiso decir con que regresara a tiempo? Que planes tienen los padres y madres de la joven hacia ella? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! El Retorno de mi Gran Amor y La Decisión que me Tiene un Futuro Desconocido**


	6. CAPITULO 5 EL RETORNO DE MI GRAN AMOR…

**Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

 **Regresaras - Yuri**

 **La cancion que canta Rin: Unmei Wa Utsukushiku - Katsuki Misako**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5.** **EL RETORNO DE MI GRAN AMOR… Y LA DECISIÓN QUE ME TIENE UN FUTURO DESCONOCIDO.**

* * *

Rin miro como su gran amor se fue, se alejó de ella. Cuando será su retorno? No lo sabía… pero con certeza lo único que ella sabe es que el regresara, que no se ha ido para siempre.

Desde esa noche 7 años han pasado, en el palacio las cosas cambiaron mucho, aquella mañana cuando descubrieron que Sesshoumaru no estaba, preguntaban dónde podía haber ido? Rin lo sabía… pero sentía que era un secreto que debía tener guardado en su corazón, así que fingió no saber nada.

En el palacio InuTaisho e Izayoi tenían un pequeño de 4 años al que llamaron Amín, InuYasha y Kagome tuvieron una niña de 4 años que se llama Jade. Ambos niños son Hanyous y tienen sus orejitas, sus cabellos plateados y sus ojos dorados. Son muy felices a lado de sus padres y de su tía Rin.

Rin se había convertido en una señorita muy hermosa, Su cabello ahora estaba a mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado, era una chica que adoraba estar con los niños, salía a la aldea a ayudar a los que más necesitaban y era feliz.

Varios hombres y youkais se habían acercado a InuYasha e InuTaisho para pedir la mano de Rin, todos le pedían a la joven aunque fuera migajas de su amor, pero la chica amablemente y de la manera menos cruel posible rechazaba a todos aquellos que le confesaran su amor o a quienes sus padres le proponían para formar una familia.

Hakudoshi el hijo del terrateniente de la aldea se había guardado su amor y su deseo de poseer a Rin hasta el final ya que para la edad que tiene ella ya es de una mujer solterona y supo manejar la situación. Iría a confesarse y aunque Rin no quisiera sus padres la harían ser su esposa ya que debían buscarle una familia estable a su adorada y hermosa hija.

Rin al crecer se enteró de la verdad, del por qué no era como sus padres, todos de la manera más delicada y tierna posible le explicaron la razón por la cual no era como ellos ya que la chica le surgió la curiosidad de saber por qué no era como ellos o como sus sobrinos, al principio le costó trabajo asimilar que era ajena a ellos pero después con todo el amor del mundo les agradeció a todos el haberla cuidado, darle el amor de padres y el calor familiar que no habría encontrado en ningún otro lado si no fuera por ellos que la acogieron.

Sesshoumaru por su parte se la había pasado vagando de un lugar a otro durante esos 7 años, dentro de él había nacido un fuego muy intenso y una pasión que no podía calmar ni controlar con nadie. A pesar de haber estado con cuanta doncella y mujeres de la vida galante que se le ponían enfrente, ese fuego aún seguía presente.

Había disfrutado de los placeres sexuales más fascinantes y excitantes que existían pero nada funcionaba para calmar ese fuego y esa pasión que sentía dentro de su ser.

* * *

Una noche en la que las estrellas del firmamento brillaban como diamantes junto a su ventana estaba en un cojín hincada Rin, frente a ella tenía hojas de papel, un tintero y un pincel, cada noche la chica le escribía una carta a su amado Sesshoumaru, en total 2555 cartas en las cuales ella le confesaba su amor y todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que le pasaba cada día de esos 7 años.

Rin tenía su cabello sujeto por un listón color rojo símbolo de su doncellez, traía puesto un kimono color rojo y sus manos llenas de tinta por lo que estaba escribiendo. Cuando la chica termino dejo que la tinta del papel se secara y con mucha delicadeza una vez que se secó, enrolló el papel de arroz y le puso un listón de color azul, lo ato con un delicado moño y lo guardo dentro de un baúl donde tenía todos sus secretos.

 **Rin:** (Pasando su mano por su frente) Una carta más (Tiernamente) donde te cuento como me fue… como me siento sin ti y como me gustaría estar a tu lado

Rin se levantó de su cojín y se acercó más a su ventana, la chica puso sus manos sobre el ventanal…

 **Rin:** (Con añoranza) Sesshoumaru-Sama

Ella miro al cielo, después poso su mirada en la luna, la chica sentía que tenía que sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que se guardaba desde hace muchos años. Mirando al horizonte podría ver a lo lejos el brillo del mar, de pronto ella…

 **Rin:**

 _Cuando miro hacia el mar azul_

 _Pienso en el amigo que se fue_

 _Que se despidió_

 _Aquel día que embarcó_

 _Su mano me dijo adiós y casi llore_

Rin comenzó a llorar en silencio, pero entre llanto y melancolía pudo sonreír un poco…

 **Rin:**

 _En una maleta de cartón_

 _Se llevaba todo el porvenir_

 _Lleno de ilusión a un mundo de cielo y sol_

 _Que aquí nunca conoció_

 _Que yo no le di._

Rin se secó sus lágrimas y dentro de su habitación comenzó a bailar alegremente…

 **Rin:**

 _Pero sabrás que nunca mas_

 _El ancho mar te alejara de mí_

 _Porque yo sé que volverás_

 _Cuando esta carta llegue junto a ti._

Rin salió de su habitación y se fue a la de Sesshoumaru sin que nadie la viera, cuando llego la cerro con seguro y se dejó caer en el futón, se acostó en posición fetal…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo)

 _Regresaras ya lo veras_

 _Porque la niña que te conoció_

 _Pensando en ti se hizo mujer_

 _Y en esta carta te confiesa amor._

 _Pero sabrás que nunca mas_

 _El ancho mar te alejara de mí_

 _Porque yo sé que volverás_

 _Cuando esta carta llegue junto a ti._

Rin abrazo la almohada que estaba en le futón de Sesshoumaru, aún conservaba su aroma, el aroma del bosque al amanecer, fresco y embriagante, a veces la esperanza da Rin se hacía trizas al no ver a su amado, pero su amor era tan grande que se daba ánimos a sí misma y sonriendo…

 **Rin:**

 _Regresaras ya lo veras_

 _Porque la niña que te conoció_

 _Pensando en ti se hizo mujer_

 _Y en esta carta te confiesa amor._

Rin se levantó del futón de Sesshoumaru se acercó a la puerta corrediza y antes de abrirla la chica miro hacia la habitación de su amado…

 **Rin:** (Con una mirada de esperanza y con una sonrisa)

 _Regresaras ya lo veras_

 _Porque la niña que te conoció_

 _Pensando en ti se hizo mujer_

 _Y en esta carta te confiesa amor._

Rin derramo una lagrima y salió de la alcoba de su amado, se fue a la suya se puso sus ropas para dormir que era un kimono color blanco y se dispuso a dormir, pero esta vez sin llorar como todas las noches.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa del terrateniente de la Aldea en una especie de despacho se encontraban Hakudoshi y Akitoki…

 **Hakudoshi:** Y dime Akitoki… que te dijeron los youkais cuando les avisaste de mi visita?

 **Akitoki:** Pues vera… cuando les dije que usted iba con las mejores intenciones de visitarlos ellos sonrieron y dijeron que usted será bien recibido, también les dije que iría porque estaba muy interesado en la señorita Rin

 **Hakudoshi:** (Ansioso) Y dime… la viste? (sonriendo) Pudiste ver a la causante de mis desvelos?

 **Akitoki:** Siento decepcionarlo mi señor… pero no… parece que la señorita no estaba

 **Hakudoshi:** Bueno… no importa… de todas maneras… mañana podré verla… eso espero

 **Akitoki:** Señor… cree que le concedan la mano de la señorita Rin?

 **Hakudoshi:** No veo la razón para que me la nieguen… soy una persona que puede tenerla muy bien económicamente y mis sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros

 **Akitoki:** Tiene razón… usted es una buena persona y estoy seguro que la señorita Rin lo amara desde el primer momento

 **Hakudoshi:** Eso espero Akitoki… eso espero

* * *

La mañana siguiente llego, el sol brillaba como el oro, las nubes eran blancas como el algodón y el cielo tan azul. Muy temprano Hakudoshi junto con Akitoki llegaron al palacio, pasaron al salón de visitas y se sentaron sobre los cojines que estaban sobre el piso de madera; de pronto dos figuras masculinas aparecieron frente a ellos…

 **InuTaisho:** (Amablemente) Buenos días Joven Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi y Akitoki sentados hicieron una reverencia, al incorporarse…

 **Hakudoshi:** Buen día majestades… gracias por recibirnos

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) No es nada… bueno… en un momento nos traerán un poco de sake

Los hermanos youkais se sentaron sobre sus cojines, después de unos minutos, Sakura llego con el sake y con una especie de vasos para beberlos, los sirvió y se retiró…

 **InuTaisho:** Su sirviente me dijo que está interesado en mi hija

 **Hakudoshi:** Así es majestad… estoy interesado en la señorita Rin

 **InuYasha:** Dígame Joven Hakudoshi… sus intenciones son limpias respecto a mi hija?

 **Hakudoshi:** Totalmente mis señores… he visto a su honorable hija cuando visita la aldea y me he dado cuenta de que es una dama con muy buenos sentimientos, hermosa y virtuosa

 **Akitoki:** Mi señor es muy honesto… pueden preguntar a cualquiera de su honestidad y de su virtud majestades

 **InuTaisho:** No es necesario… nosotros conocemos al joven Hakudoshi… sabemos que ha hecho mucho por su aldea

 **InuYasha:** Rin ya ha pasado la edad casadera y viendo que usted Joven Hakudoshi está interesado en ella… creo que no habrá ningún problema

Hakudoshi sonrió ampliamente de felicidad sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría

 **Hakudoshi:** Entonces… mis señores…

 **InuTaisho:** Así es… te concedemos la mano de nuestra querida hija

Hakudoshi sonrió muy feliz…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Contento) Mis señores… Rin estará muy bien en mis manos

* * *

Los hermanos y Hakudoshi se dieron la mano como señal de cerrar el compromiso, mientras tanto esa mañana, en una de las colinas de las afueras de la aldea junto a un gran árbol estaba Rin viendo hacia el horizonte para ver si podía vislumbrar al amor de su corazón, pero al no ver nada la chica vestida con un kimono de color azul cielo se hinco, junto sus manos para orar…

 **Rin:** (Con sus ojos cerrados) ("Kami-Sama… ayúdalo a que haya encontrado lo que estaba buscando… que este bien… que durante su búsqueda no se haya lastimado ni haya sufrido… si él ha encontrado a una persona especial que sea muy feliz… pero si no… ayúdale a mostrar el camino de regreso… para que yo pueda amarlo y darle lo que tengo para el")

De pronto la chica fue interrumpida de sus rezos por voces de niños pequeños…

-Rin!

Rin dejo de rezar, se levantó y los miro, eran sus adorados sobrinitos…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Mis niños!

Amin y Jade se acercaron a su tía la abrazaron amorosamente…

 **Amin:** (Sonriendo) Te hemos buscado por todos lados

 **Jade:** (Curiosamente) Porque te escondes de nosotros?

 **Rin:** No… no me escondo mis niños… es solo que…

Rin cerró sus ojos y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Amin y Jade al ver eso…

 **Amin:** (Triste) Aun sigues muy triste verdad tía?

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Amin dulcemente) Algo mi amor

 **Jade:** (Triste) Por quien lloras y sufres mucho tía?

Rin miro a sus sobrinos, no podía decirles la razón de su tristeza así que comenzó a sonreír nuevamente…

 **Rin:** No se preocupen mis niños… prometo no llorar mas

 **Jade:** (Contenta) En verdad tía?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Se los juro

 **Amin:** (Sonriendo y tomándola de la mano) Vamos tía… nuestras madres quieren hablar contigo

Amin y Jade jalaron a Rin para llevarla corriendo con sus madres, Izayoi y Kagome estaban en la aldea, de pronto…

 **Amin:** (Corriendo) Mami!

 **Jade:** (Corriendo) Ya trajimos a tía Rin!

Los tres llegaron a donde estaban Izayoi y Kagome…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a sus mamás) Que ocurre madres?

 **Izayoi:** (Sonriendo) Es el día más feliz mi querida niña

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Por qué?

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Te lo dirán en casa

Rin al escuchar eso sintió una gran emoción en su ser, sonrió ampliamente…

 **Kagome:** (Tomando la mano de Jade) Regresemos al castillo

 **Izayoi:** (Tomando la mano de Amin) Es un día muy hermoso

* * *

Los 5 comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, mientras tanto en el Hakudoshi y Akitoki se despedían de InuYasha e InuTaisho…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Vendré pronto para ver a mi prometida

 **Akitoki:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Gracias por aceptarnos

 **InuYasha:** (sonriendo) Solo te pedimos que la hagas muy feliz

 **InuTaisho:** (sonriendo) En verdad se lo merece… cuídala mucho Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi y su sirviente se fueron a su casa, InuYasha e InuTaisho se miraron y se sonrieron, cuando iba a entrar al palacio un fuerte viento llego, ellos se cubrieron el rostro, el viento se disipo…

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Eres tu…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Regresaste…

Quien había llegado era Sesshoumaru, se veía igual que hace 7 años… no había cambiado nada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ¿Qué hacen afuera?

 **InuYasha:** Pues… despidiendo a alguien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se puede saber a quién?

 **InuTaisho:** Al… prometido de Rin

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso se quedó frio… estaba conmocionado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Incrédulo) Como… como dijiste?

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Únete a la celebración

 **InuTaisho:** Después de tanto tiempo (Con orgullo) comprometimos a Rin con un buen hombre

Los tres entraron al castillo, se sentaron en su salón en sus respectivos cojines…

 **InuTaisho:** (Feliz) Celebremos tu regreso y el compromiso de Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella… ella lo sabe?

 **InuYasha:** No… pero lo sabrá

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Cuando… el día de su boda?

 **InuTaisho:** Por que estas tan molesto?

 **InuYasha:** Hermano… que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es que no creo que sea conveniente que…

De pronto…

 _Cuando te vi por primera vez,_

 _La esencia del viento embargó todo,_

 _Aquella hermosa cara risueña._

Todos al escuchar una delicada voz que cantaba…

 **InuTaisho:** (sonriendo) Es ella

 **InuYasha:** (Orgulloso) Nuestra pequeña regreso

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin?

Los tres corrieron hacia la ventana y miraron al jardín, en el Rin venia caminando muy feliz, tenía en sus manos las manitas de sus sobrinitos, Izayoi y Kagome la miraban muy alegres, Rin cantaba muy feliz y sonreía muy radiantemente…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo)

 _Fuimos llamados para conocer,_

 _Esta fuerza extraña,_

 _Y Darnos cuenta,_

 _De lo que significa._

 **Izayoi:** (Contenta) Se ve tan feliz

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Es como si estuviera enamorada

 **Izayoi:** Pues debe enamorarse de su prometido… no de alguien mas

Mientras en la ventana en donde estaban los hermanos Youkais. Sesshoumaru veía a Rin, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, la chica se veía muy feliz, Sesshoumaru al mirarla comenzó a sentir como si esa pasión que no pudo controlar comenzaba a reclamar por salir y por estar al lado de esa mujer…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a su hermano y con voz picara) Sorprendido hermano?

 **InuTaisho:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Es hermosa verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Como toda… mujer

Sesshoumaru se decía así mismo… es hermosa… si muy hermosa… pero… yo… no puedo… no puedo admitirlo… ¿qué es esto que siento? se preguntaba a si mismo… jamás la pude olvidar… algo en mi ser me reclama ir por ella y… no… ella será para mi… ningún humano me la quitará… esa boda no se llevará acabo nunca.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, Rin, Jade y Amin comenzaron a correr en el prado y Rin…

 **Rin:** (Corriendo y muy feliz)

 _He estado buscando,_

 _Tu mirada tan cálida,_

 _Detrás del inmenso cielo._

 _Porque este destino es tan hermoso,_

 _Hace que mis lágrimas brillen en su resplandor,_

 _Cualquier recuerdo tuyo,_

 _Me hace sentir,_

 _Que no te alejaras de mí._

Sesshoumaru se percató de la presencia de otros niños con Rin, solo que ellos son Hanyous…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esos Hanyous son…

 **InuTaisho:** (Orgulloso) Si… el niño se llama Amin y es mi hijo

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Y la niña bonita es mi hija… Jade

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya veo… me fui y había mocosos… regreso… y hay mocosos

 **InuYasha:** Será mejor que te acostumbres

 **InuTaisho:** Porque son nuestras familias

Sesshoumaru los miraba, pero sus ojos se fijaron en Rin, InuTaisho lo tomo del hombro…

 **InuTaisho:** Vamos al jardín

 **InuYasha:** Si… ella debe verte

Los tres hermanos salieron del salón, mientras tanto en el jardín Rin se había sentado en el prado y en su dedo índice tenía una mariposa, ella al verla sonrió…

 **Rin:**

 _La punta de tus dedos que toqué,_

 _Se ha manchado del,_

 _Profundo color de la oscuridad,_

 _Aunque mi sueño,_

 _Está lejos aún,_

 _De atravesar la fría tormenta,_

 _Algún día se hará realidad._

Ella estaba felizmente cantando, Jade y Amin estaban corriendo en el jardín correteando a las mariposas, el prado es muy verde, las flores se mueven al ritmo del viento, Kagome e Izayoi están sentadas junto a Rin y la ven muy animada, de pronto del palacio salen los tres hermanos, Sesshoumaru sentía un hueco en el estómago por ver a Rin, comenzaron a caminar hacia los demás. Sesshoumaru tenía puesta su atención en la voz de Rin…

 **Rin:**

 _Voy a creer,_

 _En todas mis convicciones,_

 _Este es mi poder,_

 _Para cambiar el mañana._

Sesshoumaru la miraba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Tus convicciones?... acaso… esperas a alguien?")

Rin tenía su mirada en una flor, pero la mirada de Sesshoumaru es profunda y penetrante, así que la hizo alzar la vista y se encontró con la mirada dorada que la hacía suspirar, encontró al causante de sus desvelos y sus desvaríos de amor… encontró a su destino…

 **Rin:** (Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios)

 _Porque este destino es tan magnifico?_

 _Su hermoso resplandor,_

 _Me hace brillar,_

 _Toda la tristeza que viene hacia a mí,_

 _No me lastimara,_

 _No lo permitiré otra vez,_

 _Porque tu estarás conmigo._

Kagome e Izayoi notaron el cambio en el rostro de Rin… es como si se le hubiera iluminado… de pronto miraron y vieron a Sesshoumaru, ellas se quedaron frías y se miraron a sí mismas…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) No puede ser…

 **Izayoi:** (Sorprendidas) Acaso el…

Rin se levantó del prado su espera había llegado a su fin, su primer y único amor, estaba a unos metros de ella mirándola, ella sentía su corazón se le saldría de emoción, Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Me está mirando… acaso ella…")

Rin comenzó a correr a donde estaban sus padres…

 **Rin:**

 _Porque este destino es tan hermoso?_

 _Hace que mis lágrimas brillen en su resplandor,_

 _Toda la tristeza que viene hacia mí,_

 _No me lastimara,_

 _No lo permitiré otra vez,_

 _Porque tu estarás conmigo,_

 _Porque tu estarás conmigo,_

 _Porque tu estarás conmigo._

Rin termino de cantar, sus padres la miraron…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia) Padres… he vuelto

Sesshoumaru la miraba, ella lo miro fijamente, estaba muy feliz, su mirada tenía mucho brillo…

 **Rin:** (Emocionada y sonriendo) Sesshoumaru-Sama… regreso

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Rin

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Sesshoumaru regreso tras 7 años de viaje y con la sorpresa de que Rin se casara con el hijo del terrateniente, cosa que no parecer caerle muy bien que digamos. Sus padres de la joven creen que le hacen un bien al ser una joven casi quedada para esa época... Como tomara Rin la sorpresa de su compromiso? Aceptara? Sesshoumaru se quedara sin hacer nada? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! La Adrenalina de estar Junto a Ti**


	7. CAPITULO 6 LA ADRENALINA DE ESTAR JUNTO

**Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6.** **LA ADRENALINA DE ESTAR JUNTO A TI.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el frio Youkai se percató de que en la mirada de Rin había mucho brillo y una felicidad inmensa, pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás estaba contento, aunque no lo admitiera, sus hermanos se percataron de eso…

 **InuYasha:** (Confundido) Sessho… que te pasa?

 **InuTaisho:** Te vez raro

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me pasa nada

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia) Me alegro mucho de verlo… Sesshoumaru-Sama

Amin y Jade se acercaron a sus padres, ellos los tomaron en brazos…

 **Amin:** (Curiosamente) Papi… quien es el señor?

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo con picardía) Es tu tío… Sesshoumaru

 **Jade:** (Curiosamente) Es el que se fue de vago?

Sesshoumaru la miro fríamente, después miro a InuYasha…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esa niña solo pudo haber escuchado esas palabras de tu boca verdad?… InuYasha

InuYasha lo miro y comenzó a reírse…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Hermanito… solo es… broma

Sesshoumaru dejo de mirarlo, Izayoi y Kagome se acercaron…

 **Izayoi:** Bienvenido Sesshoumaru

 **Kagome:** Tanto tiempo sin verte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Veo que… se han casado con mis hermanos… supongo que… bueno… buenas tardes hermanas

 **Izayoi:** Por lo menos tienes modales

 **Kagome:** Es un petulante… pero… con modales

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) vamos adentro familia… que tenemos que celebrar

 **Rin:** (curiosa) Celebrar?

 **InuYasha:** Si… y son 2 cosas muy importantes

Todos entraron al comedor, la tarde se hizo presente el sol estaba por ocultarse, los tonos rojizos estaban por doquier, las hojas de los árboles se veían de color naranja, las nubes tenían la mezcla de naranja con rojo, la luz del atardecer entraba por el amplio comedor del castillo, todo estaban reunidos cuando…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo felizmente) Familia… celebramos dos cosas muy importantes

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo felizmente) Una es el regreso de mi hermano… esperamos que haya sido un viaje placentero

Todos estaban sonriendo, Rin estaba muy feliz por ver de nuevo a su amado, pero se mencionó algo que ella jamás se esperaría…

 **InuYasha:** La otra razón es la siguiente… celebramos el compromiso de Rin con el hijo del terrateniente de la aldea… Hakudoshi

Rin al escuchar semejante revelación sintió que se caía en un hoyo muy profundo, Rin tenía en sus manos su tazón de arroz y lo dejo caer en su mesita…

 **Rin:** (Conmocionada) Que… que estás diciendo?

Sesshoumaru se percató de la sorpresa de Rin, la miraba fijamente, los demás le sonreían…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Te vas a casar querida

 **Izayoi:** (Sonriendo) Con un buen chico… es muy lindo y te ama mucho

 **InuYasha:** Ya es tiempo de que formes una familia

 **InuTaisho:** Con personas de tu misma especie

Rin tenía su rostro agachado, sus ojos cerrados y los apretaba como pretendiendo no llorar de pronto con sus puños cerrados dio un golpe en su mesita haciendo que los platones de sus alimentos sobresaltaran ligeramente, todos la miran…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Así que… quieren deshacerse de mí?

Rin los miro a los ojos, la chica trataba de contener sus ganas de llorar, su mirada era de enojo…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Linda… no lo tomes por ese lado… solo queremos tu felicidad

 **Rin:** (Gritando) Cual felicidad?! Si en eso pensaran… no me casarían… entiéndanme… no quiero casarme!

 **Izayoi:** Querida… tienes 21 años… debes comenzar a pensar que… ya no estás muy joven para…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Encontrar esposo?... no quiero casarme que no lo entienden?!

 **InuYasha:** (Un poco exaltado) Te hemos dado a un buen hombre

 **InuTaisho:** (Un poco exaltado) Que además te ama

 **Kagome:** Deberías estar agradecida

 **Izayoi:** Ese chico te adora mucho

Rin se levantó de su cojín, se dirigió a la puerta…

 **Rin:** (Abriendo la puerta corrediza) Siendo así… no pienso mentirle… yo no puedo sentir nada por el

 **InuYasha:** No hables así… ni siquiera lo conoces

 **InuTaisho:** No puedes decir eso sin haberlo tratado

 **Rin:** Lo siento mucho… pero entiendan algo… no me casare con el!

Rin salió del comedor y cerró la puerta tras de sí, de coraje comenzó a llorar y dio un sollozo muy fuerte. Salió del castillo, los demás desde el comedor habían oído…

 **Izayoi:** Creo que no le gusto

 **Kagome:** Y nosotros que pensamos que será muy feliz

 **Amin:** (Molesto) Les dijimos que no funcionaria

 **Jade:** (Molesta) Ella no quiere casarse… ¿Por qué la obligan?

 **InuYasha:** Es que… ella

Sesshoumaru se levanta de su lugar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Es algo que le corresponde decidir a ella no creen?

Todos lo miran…

 **InuTaisho:** No me digas que (Molesto) Te convertirás en alguien comprensivo

 **InuYasha:** Lo hacemos por su bien

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta la abrió, se giró para mirar a los demás fríamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Piensan en su bien… o en el de ustedes?

Todos se quedaron fríos ante tal pregunta, Sesshoumaru salió del comedor cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

 **Izayoi:** (Mirando a InuTaisho) Querido… no quiere casarse

 **InuTaisho:** (Seriamente) Tendrá que hacerlo… es por su bien

 **InuYasha:** Debe hacerlo… ella debe estar con alguien como ella… un humano

 **Kagome:** (Tiernamente) Querido… y si Rin no quisiera estar con alguien… como ella?

 **InuYasha:** (Confundido) A que te refieres?

 **Izayoi:** Y si Rin amara a alguien que no es humano… que fuera un Youkai como ustedes

 **InuTaisho:** Un youkai?... es imposible… ha rechazado a todos

 **InuYasha:** Acaso ustedes saben algo?

Izayoi y Kagome se quedaron calladas mientras que Amin y Jade…

 **Amin:** (Curiosamente) Será que…

 **Jade:** (Curiosamente) Sea el vago?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el jardín del castillo, Rin estaba arriba de la rama donde ella y Sesshoumaru se habían besado años atrás, el sol se había ocultado por completo, la noche ya reinaba, la luna creciente estaba por salir, las estrellas comenzaban a salir para formar las maravillosas constelaciones. Sesshoumaru estaba bajo el árbol mirando a Rin quien miraba el cielo, de pronto velozmente comenzó a subir cuando llego a otra rama que estaba del lado contrario de donde estaba Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de llorar

Rin escucho la voz de su amado y su corazón se aceleró, levanto su rostro y con la manga de su kimono se limpió sus ojos…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando al cielo) No quieres… casarte?

Rin bajo la mirada…

 **Rin:** No… no quiero casarme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Es que… estoy esperando a (Sonrojada) Alguien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya veo… y dime… te corresponde?

 **Rin:** (Apenada) No lo sé… él no sabe nada… ni siquiera sabe que existo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco molesto) Como es posible que te enamores de semejante ser?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo levemente) Yo misma… durante años me he preguntado lo mismo… y siempre me respondo una cosa

Sesshoumaru tenía una mirada ansiosa, su corazón latía a mil por hora… la razón no la sabia, solo sentía una inmensa ansiedad…

 **Rin:** Me respondo que (Sonrojada) El amor es así… no te das cuenta de nada… solo… esperas que la persona amada este bien… y si su felicidad no es a tu lado… esperas que sea feliz con quien el realmente ame

Sesshoumaru velozmente se pasó a la misma rama donde estaba Rin, al verlo frente a ella sentía que en su estómago se hacía un hueco muy grande, su corazón se saldría de lo rápido que latía, en sus mejillas había un color carmín…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Rin

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo apenadamente) Sesshoumaru-Sama

Ambos se miraban fijamente cuando…

Guardia: Joven Hakudoshi!

Rin y Sesshoumaru miraron hacia la entrada principal al palacio y vieron a Akitoki y a Hakudoshi…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Él es…

Sesshoumaru la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven conmigo

Sesshoumaru la llevo hasta lo más alto del árbol de sakuras, él la atrajo a su cuerpo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con voz firme) Abrázame… desapareceré nuestras presencias

* * *

Rin estaba muy sonrojada por lo que estaba pasando… "Es un sueño" se decía a si misma… "No es tiempo de pensar en eso" se dijo y lo abrazo, Sesshoumaru desapareció sus olores para no ser descubiertos, Rin estaba abrazada de Sesshoumaru, su olor era como el bosque al amanecer, un aroma fresco y embriagante, Sesshoumaru tenía una mano en la cintura de Rin y la otra en su cabeza, aspiraba el olor a dulces que de ella emanaba. Sesshoumaru comenzó a escuchar la plática ya que sus hermanos y Hakudoshi junto con Akitoki se fueron a platicar debajo del árbol donde ellos estaban…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Cual es la urgencia Hakudoshi?

 **InuYasha:** Te has arrepentido?

 **Hakudoshi:** No mis señores… en lo absoluto… es que… debo salir de la región

 **InuTaisho:** Por qué?

 **Hakudoshi:** Mi abuelo… esta agonizante y debo verlo antes de que muera…

 **Akitoki:** Hoy recibimos esta nota

Akitoki les mostró la nota, InuYasha e InuTaisho la miraron…

 **InuYasha:** Siendo así… debes estar con tu abuelo

 **InuTaisho:** Si… es lo mejor

 **Hakudoshi:** Cuando retorne… será mi boda con Rin

 **InuYasha:** Así será… a tu regreso te casaras con ella

 **InuTaisho:** Prepararemos todo para que cuando regreses… sea la boda con nuestra hija

 **Akitoki:** Les agradecemos su comprensión

 **Hakudoshi:** Mañana a primera hora vendré a despedirme de ella… si es que me lo permiten majestades

 **InuYasha:** (sonriendo) Claro que si… es tu prometida

 **InuTaisho:** Te esperaremos

 **Hakudoshi:** Muchas gracias… bueno es hora de marcharnos… buenas noches majestades

 **InuYasha/InuTaisho:** Buenas noches

* * *

Hakudoshi y Akitoki se marcharon, los youkais se metieron al castillo, Sesshoumaru deshizo su hechizo y miro a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu prometido se ira

Rin lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mirada se llenó de brillo, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando regrese… te casaras con el… así lo han decidido

Rin le dio la espalda a Sesshoumaru y puso sus manos sobre el tronco y comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru la miro y sintió un impulso, Rin sintió como los fuertes brazos de él rodearon su cintura, ella se sorprendió, Sesshoumaru la atrajo a sí mismo y la recargo en su pecho, él puso su rostro en el cabello de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** En verdad… no… quieres casarte?

 **Rin:** ("Amor mío… no quiero casarme… no con alguien que no seas tú")

Rin puso sus manos sobre las de Sesshoumaru que aprisionaban su cintura, Sesshoumaru sintió la calidez de sus manos, ella apretó un poco las manos de él…

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) A… Ayúdame

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

Sesshoumaru se agacho un poco y puso sus labios a la altura del oído de Rin, con ternura en su voz…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… estarías… dispuesta a hacer?

 **Rin:** Lo que fuera con tal de no casarme con alguien que no amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… no te preocupes… no te casaras

Rin volteo en dirección a Sesshoumaru, ella se recargo en su pecho y comenzó a llorar…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente, pero con su voz fría) Te ayudare… pero deja de llorar

Rin se tranquilizó, se limpió sus ojos y después levanto la mirada para toparse con una mirada que la dejo sorprendida, pero a la vez le dio un poco de temor, el jamás la había mirado de esa manera, tierna. Rin se sonrojo y comenzó a temblar ya que esa mirada la había hecho perder sentido y razonamiento, en si es como si de esa mirada dulce dependiera la felicidad de su mundo, temblaba y su rostro era sonrojado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo su mano en el mentón de Rin) ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Rin le desvió la mirada, él sonrió con cierta malicia…

 **Rin:** No… no tiemblo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos al palacio… nos han de estar buscando

Sesshoumaru tomo de la cintura a Rin y bajaron hasta el prado, ya estando en el suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vete tu primero… yo entrare después

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshoumaru-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** Anda… vete

Rin entro al palacio, Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando a la luna creciente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con su mirada en la luna) A mi manera… demostrare lo que… yo por ti (Apretando su puño derecho) Pero de ese humano… no serás

* * *

Rin llego a su habitación y al abrir la puerta corrediza se encontró…

 **Rin:** Mamá Izayoi… Mamá Kagome… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 **Izayoi:** (Curiosamente) Dónde estabas?

 **Rin:** Por… por ahí

 **Kagome:** (Curiosamente) Estabas sola?

 **Rin:** Por supuesto que si… ¿con quién esperaban que estuviera?

 **Izayoi:** Debemos cuidarte más ahora

 **Rin:** Cuidarme?

 **Kagome:** Estas comprometida recuerdas?

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Siguen con eso?

Rin se fue a su guardarropa donde saco su ropa de dormir, Izayoi y Kagome la miraban…

 **Kagome:** Rin… debes entenderlo

 **Izayoi:** Es un presente de nuestra parte

Rin las miro de manera retadora…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Presente?... que es lo que debo de entender?... que ustedes me quieren casar contra mi voluntad?

Dejo caer su kimono y se puso sus ropas de dormir, cuando se terminó de poner su yukata color blanco…

 **Rin:** No me casare

Izayoi y Kagome la miraron fríamente…

 **Izayoi:** (Fríamente) Ya basta de berrinches jovencita

 **Kagome:** Eres nuestra pequeña… pero no estamos para berrinches

 **Rin:** Berrinches?... ya les dije que no me casare, no quiero!

Kagome le dio una bofetada a Rin, Izayoi la miraba fríamente…

 **Izayoi:** Escúchame muy bien jovencita… te vas a casar

 **Kagome:** Tu prometido se ira de viaje… pero en cuanto el regrese te casaras

 **Izayoi:** Estarás bajo la más estricta vigilancia

Rin: Por que?... desconfían de mí?

 **Kagome:** De ti no… si no del peligro que llego

 **Rin:** Peligro?

Kagome e Izayoi se dirigieron a la puerta, la abrieron y miraron a Rin…

 **Izayoi:** Cuídate

 **Kagome:** Pórtate correctamente

 **Izayoi/Kagome:** Como una dama… mañana temprano vendrá Hakudoshi… estate lista

Ambas salieron de la habitación de Rin, la chica se sentó en su futón…

 **Rin:** (Con una mano en su pecho) No… jamás me casare… menos ahora que… mi amado está aquí

Rin destendio la manta de su futón y se acostó a dormir, estaba muy feliz porque su amor la ayudaría y estaba de vuelta.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación mirando la luna creciente por su ventana, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Ahora que quieren?

La puerta de su habitación se cerró, Sesshoumaru vio a quien había ido a verlo…

 **InuTaisho:** Que demonios pretendes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pretendo de que

 **InuYasha:** Donde estabas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde no les importa

 **InuTaisho:** Acaso Rin estaba contigo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo burlonamente) Para que quieren saberlo?

 **InuYasha:** Así que si estabas con ella… más te vale que…

Sesshoumaru los miro retadoramente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que este lejos de ella?... que no me le acerque?

 **InuYasha:** No creo que te afecte tanto… tu jamás la quisiste

 **InuTaisho:** No vendrás a decirme que… ahora nació el amor por ella porque no te creo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ustedes no saben nada… así que háganme el favor de no meterse en mis asuntos

 **InuTaisho:** Tus asuntos no son de importancia para nosotros…

 **InuYasha:** Pero Rin es nuestro asunto… más te vale que te mantengas lejos de ella… porque está comprometida

Sesshoumaru: Ya basta de ese asunto… ella no me interesa… por mi puede casarse… pero yo no estoy de acuerdo que la obliguen a que se case con alguien que no quiere

InuYasha e InuTaisho se quedaron fríos ante tal contestación, no podían creer que su hermano pensara de esa manera respecto a Rin y a lo que sería su futuro, el jamás podría pensar en ella como en algo importante…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) Realmente te importa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero verla llorar… odio ver llorar a alguien

 **InuYasha:** Pero hermano… es que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no quiere casarse por algo será… déjenla en paz!

Sesshoumaru se quitó su armadura y su ahori, se sentó en su futón…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Si me disculpan… estoy cansado… quiero dormir

InuTaisho e InuYasha salieron de su habitación, Sesshoumaru se acostó en su futón…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… tú eres para mí… y no de nadie más… mucho menos de un humano (Sonriendo) mi linda Rin

* * *

La noche paso tranquila, la mañana siguiente llego, el sol apenas salía, mientras tanto en la entrada del palacio estaban Izayoi, Kagome, InuTaisho, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru y Rin, estaban con Hakudoshi y Akitoki que se habían ido a despedir antes de partir a su viaje, Hakudoshi estaba frente a Rin quien estaba vestida con un kimono color azul y tenía dibujos de pétalos de flor de cerezo. Hakudoshi estaba vestido con un ahori color gris con blanco y su hamaka gris.

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Mi amada Rin… no te preocupes… estaré a tiempo para la boda

Rin lo miraba tristemente, le dio una leve sonrisa, Hakudoshi la tomo de las manos, Sesshoumaru al ver eso se quedó mirando fijamente a Hakudoshi con ganas de apartarlo de Rin…

 **Hakudoshi:** Querida… que tienes?... tu eres muy alegre y ahorita estas… triste

 **Rin:** No tengo nada joven Hakudoshi

 **Hakudoshi:** Dentro de unos días… te haré mi esposa y serás muy feliz a mi lado

Rin no le contesto nada, solo bajo la mirada al suelo, Hakudoshi devotamente levanto las manos de Rin y las beso tiernamente, después él y Akitoki se fueron a su viaje.

Todos entraron al palacio, Jade y Amin miraban por una ventana…

 **Jade:** Mejor que se valla

 **Amin:** (Sonriendo) Oye… que te parece si… ayudamos a Tía Rin para que se quede con el vago?

 **Jade:** (Feliz) Buena idea Amin… además (Guiñándole un ojo a Amin) se ve que los dos se gustan

Ambos sonrieron con algo de complicidad, mientras tanto InuTaisho e Izayoi caminaban ella lo tomaba del brazo, detrás de ellos InuYasha y Kagome quienes iban abrazados y detrás de ellos iban Rin y Sesshoumaru, Rin llevaba su mirada perdida, como si fuera a ser llevada a su muerte, pero de pronto sintió una mano que tomaba la suya, miro su mano derecha y la mano izquierda de Sesshoumaru había la tomado, Rin se sonrojo y alzo la vista para mirarlo, Él tenía su mirada de siempre al frente y fría, pero sintió un leve apretón con el que sin palabras le decía que no se preocupara… que él estaba con ella para ayudarla, protegerla, cuidarla y adorarla. Rin sintió una calma muy grande en su ser y aunque Sesshoumaru no demostraba lo que le había expresado con su mano ella le sonrió y después miro al frente sin temor a lo que pudiera venir.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Rin no esta para nada contenta con la noticia de que tendrá que casarse con Hakudoshi, quien afortunadamente tubo que salir de viaje... Sera que ese matrimonio no se lleva acabo? Sesshoumaru que tiene planeado para no dejársela a Hakudoshi? Amin y Jade ayudaran a sus tíos? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! Cupidos del Amor**


	8. CAPITULO 7 CUPIDOS DEL AMOR

**Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

 **Bendito tu corazón - Aleks Syntek**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7.** **CUPIDOS DEL AMOR**.

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin iban tomados de las manos, sin decir una sola palabra, voltearon InuYasha y Kagome, al ver eso Rin soltó la mano de Sesshoumaru…

 **InuYasha:** (Viendo fijamente a Rin) Rin… en lo que regresa tu prometido… deberás portarte correctamente

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Mañana vendrá la costurera que hará tu traje de boda

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… nos harás el favor de quedarte a la boda verdad?

 **Izayoi:** (sonriendo) Lo hará… verdad Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru los miro fríamente y comenzó a avanzar sin mirar a nadie…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) No me pregunten sandeces

Siguió caminando rumbo al palacio, Rin lo miro marcharse…

 **Rin:** ("Por que se pone así?")

 **Kagome:** (Molesta) Sigue igual de altanero que siempre

 **Izayoi:** (Molesta) Pensé que había cambiado… pero sigue igual

 **InuYasha:** Olvídenlo… el jamás cambiara

 **InuTaisho:** Esa siempre ha sido su manera de ser

Todos miraban cuando de pronto…

 **Jade:** (Saliendo el castillo corriendo) Mami! Papi!

InuYasha y Kagome se acercaron a ella…

 **InuYasha:** (Cargándola) Que pasa querida?

 **Kagome:** Por que gritas mi amor?

 **Jade:** Quiero pedirles un permiso

 **InuYasha:** Cual?

 **Jade:** (Sonriendo inocentemente) Puedo salir con mi tía Rin?

 **Kagome:** (sorprendida) Salir?

 **Jade:** (Inocentemente) Si… quiero ir a juntar unas flores que crecen cerca del río de la aldea y como ustedes están ocupados con las tierras… pues quiero que mi tía me lleve

Todos al ver la inocencia de Jade los convenció, ella los miraba y puso una mirada muy traviesa…

 **Jade:** ("Perfecto… los convencí")

La castaña conocía muy bien a Jade y le sorprendió su actitud…

 **Rin:** ("Que le pasa?... ella no actúa así… solo… cuando quiere algo")

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) No creo que sea malo que salgan las dos

 **Izayoi:** Me parece buena idea que salgan al río (Mirando a Rin) Que te parece querida?

Rin miro a Jade, la niña le guiño un ojo, Rin le sonrió…

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Me encantara acompañarte

 **Jade:** (Contenta) Siiii!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Sesshoumaru iba caminado por el pasillo donde están las habitaciones, llego a la suya y abrió la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Que demonios haces en mi habitación?

La persona que estaba en su habitación es…

 **Amin:** (sonriendo inocentemente) Que pasa tío?... no puedo venir a tu habitación?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… solo yo puedo entrar

 **Amin:** (Alegremente) Vamos tío… soy tu único sobrino varón… por lo menos deberías quererme por eso

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me llames tío

 **Amin:** Jejeje si yo fuera tu no diría eso… además (Mirándolo con un poco de malicia) Además… yo puedo hacer muchas cosas… que… pueden beneficiarte

Sesshoumaru lo miro desconcertado y se acercó al niño, se agacho a la altura de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando fijamente a Amin) Que puedes hacer tu para beneficiarme?

Amin lo miro traviesamente…

 **Amin:** ("Ya lo tengo") A ti te interesa alguien de este castillo (Sonriendo) cierto?

Sesshoumaru lo vio algo sorprendido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Este mocoso es muy listo") (Fríamente) Nadie me interesa… entendiste mocoso?

Amin comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, abrió la puerta corrediza…

 **Amin:** Entonces no te interesara que te diga que tía Rin y Jade irán al río que está cerca de la aldea

Sesshoumaru lo miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Al río?

 **Amin:** Si… iremos… si no te interesa no estarás presente… pero si te interesa… nos iremos a medio día

Amin salió de la habitación de su tío, Sesshoumaru lo miro irse, volteo a su ventana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que… a medio día

* * *

Mientras tanto Rin y Jade estaban en la habitación de la primera, ambas estaban sentadas sobre el futón de Rin…

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Jade

 **Jade:** (sonriendo) Dime tía

 **Rin:** Jade… dime la verdad… ¿Qué estas planeando?

 **Jade:** (Inocentemente) Nada tía… solo que quiero salir del palacio… ya me aburrí de estar aquí

 **Rin:** (dudosa) No sé por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo

 **Jade:** Yo no te ocultaría jamás nada tía (Sonriendo) Así que no dudes de mí Tía

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Muy bien querida… no dudare de ti

Dejo de sonreír y puso un semblante de preocupación, Jade se dio cuenta de que su adorada tía estaba triste, con sus pequeñas manitas tomo la mano de Rin, ella la miro a los ojos…

 **Jade:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) No te preocupes tía… no te casaras con alguien que tu no quieras… te lo juro

Rin miro a Jade, la chica la abrazo…

 **Rin:** Querida… no te preocupes… sea cual sea mi destino… lo enfrentare valientemente (Sonriéndole a Jade) te lo juro princesita

* * *

Ambas sonrieron alegremente, pasaron las horas y llego el momento de que Rin y Jade se fueran al río que estaba a las afueras de la aldea, ambas se fueron muy alegres. Mientras tanto en el jardín del palacio Amin estaba recargado en el árbol de sakuras de pronto una sombra le tapa el sol, el hanyou mirando al suelo sonrió…

 **Amin:** (Con un tono de voz triunfante) Sabia que vendrías (Alzando la vista) Tío

Sesshoumaru se había acercado al niño y se agacho a la altura de su pequeño sobrino…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mira niño… solo vengo porque…

 **Amin** : (sonriendo) Si ya lo sé… quieres ver a Tía Rin… vámonos

Amin comenzó a caminar, Sesshoumaru iba siguiéndolo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes el lugar exacto donde estarán?

 **Amin:** (sonriendo) Claro tío… solo sígueme

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Amin se fueron rumbo al río, mientras tanto en ese lugar Rin y Jade se levantaron sus quimonos para no mojarlos; se ataron las puntas en su obi se quitaron las sandalias y se metieron al agua, no estaba fría, al contrario, era fresca ambas comenzaron a mojarse y a jugar alegremente…

 **Rin:** (Felizmente) Que divertido es Jade!

 **Jade:** (Feliz) Y todavía faltan dos por llegar

Rin dejo de mojar a Jade la miro fijamente…

 **Rin:** (sorprendida) 2?

 **Jade:** Si tía

De pronto Jade mira a su lado derecho y a lo lejos…

 **Jade:** (sonriendo) Mira… allí vienen

Rin volteo a la misma dirección que miro Jade y al mirar a la persona que venía junto a Amin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba inmóvil y su expresión del rostro era de sorpresa…

 _Bendito tu corazón_

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Se… Sesshoumaru-Sama

Amin llego hasta ellas junto con Sesshoumaru, el vio a Jade y después su mirada se posó en Rin, quien estaba muy sorprendida, apenas si podía parpadear…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por que me miras así?

 **Rin:** Es que… yo…

 **Jade:** No seas grosero tío… es que la pobre casi no sale… Amin vamos a jugar

Jade se puso detrás de Rin y la empujo…

 **Jade:** (Contenta) Vete con el vago!

 _Estoy dispuesto a todo,_

 _Y todo es no, pedirte nada_

 _Nada que no seas tú_

 _Tú me has dado tanto,_

 _Que tanto es nada para decirte_

 _Lo que yo daría por ti_

Rin por el empujón estaba a punto de caer en el agua por completo, pero Sesshoumaru velozmente se acercó y la sostuvo entre sus fuertes brazos para que ella no cayera, Rin se abrazó de él y su cara quedo en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si (Sonrojada) Gracias por ayudarme

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me lo agradezcas… vamos afuera

Ambos se salieron del agua, Amin y Jade se quedaron en el río…

 **Amin:** (sonriendo) Buen plan Jade… eso de empujarla estuvo genial!

 **Jade:** (sonriendo) Ahora depende todo del vago

Ambos niños comenzaron a sonreír y entre ellos comenzaron a jugar muy animosamente, Sesshoumaru y Rin se sentaron a la orilla del rió, la joven se bajó su kimono para cubrirse sus piernas, Sesshoumaru veía al cielo, ambos estaban en silencio… no sabían que decir o que hacer… estaban nerviosos, Sesshoumaru por primera vez se sentía nervioso… siempre su calma y su temple estaban ante todo en cualquier situación, pero ahora… eso había desaparecido…

 _Por eso voy a dejarte libre_

 _Para que el amor se vuelva más grande_

 _Voy a quererte siempre_

 _Bendito tu Corazón_

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Creí que cuando la viera… tendría muchas cosas que decirle… pero… no se salen las palabras… no soy un ser de muchas palabras… pero… quería decirle tantas cosas")

Rin estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, su amado tenía su mirada en el cielo, ella por el rabillo lo miro…

 **Rin:** ("Quería… decirle muchas cosas… más bien… quiero decirle muchas cosas… pero no sé cómo… no se… como dirigirme a él… me da miedo… que ahora que estoy a su lado… pueda arruinar este maravilloso momento… solo… solo… mi corazón late muy rápido")

 _Voy a dejarte libre_

 _Para que el amor se vuelva más grande_

 _Voy a quererte siempre_

 _Bendito tu Corazón_

De pronto Rin dejo de verlo y su mirada se fijó en el agua cristalina del río… ella dejo de abrazar sus piernas y puso sus manos en sus costados, cuando de pronto sintió algo en su mano izquierda, ella se quedó sorprendida y volteo a su lado izquierdo miro como la mano derecha de Sesshoumaru estaba sobre su mano izquierda, lo miro… el rostro de su amado youkai y lo encontró con la mirada en el cielo, Rin entendió que las palabras con el no eran necesarias así que ella con cuidado volteo su mano para entrelazarla con la de Sesshoumaru, él se lo permitió y se tomaron de las manos.

Estuvieron un rato así, después Rin sintió un leve jalón y comprendió que Sesshoumaru quería levantarse, así que ella lo iba a soltar de la mano para permitir que se levantara el, pero… al sentir que ella se soltaba, rápidamente la tomo fuertemente de la mano sin lastimarla, Rin lo miro y se encontró con la hermosa mirada dorada de él, la miraba con cierta ternura y como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento se levantaron del prado.

Sesshoumaru la miro a ella, después miro a los niños, ellos jugaban y sintieron la mirada de su tío… voltearon…

 **Jade:** No se preocupen por nosotros!

 **Amin:** Estaremos bien

Sesshoumaru los miro y comenzó a caminar con Rin, ella no estaba muy convencida de dejar a los niños…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Está bien que los dejemos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ellos estarán bien

Ambos seguían caminando y se alejaron un poco de los niños, los pequeños al ver que se alejaban dieron una hermosa sonrisa de complicidad y de alegría.

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a un lugar donde había un hermoso árbol de magnolias, ella sonrió y corrió hacia el árbol, se reía de felicidad. Sesshoumaru la veía, después Rin se recargo en el enorme tronco del árbol y tenía su mirada puesta en las hojas que le tapaban los rayos del sol del medio día.

 _Tú me has dado tanto_

 _Que tanto es nada para decirte_

 _Lo que yo daría por ti_

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Rin sonrojada, pero le sonreía tiernamente, Sesshoumaru no sabía la razón pero se acercó más al rostro de Rin y lentamente con su mano comenzó a dibujar el contorno de su rostro, Rin sintió la calidez de la mano de Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Sesshoumaru-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Que ocurre?

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Por que vino aquí?

Sesshoumaru se alejó un poco de ella, le dio la espalda a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quieres saber la razón?

 **Rin:** Si usted gusta decírmela

 **Sesshoumaru** : Te lo diré… pero… no aquí… no ahora

 **Rin:** Pero…

Sesshoumaru se giró hacia ella y la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, Rin con semejante acción se quedó muy sorprendida…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshoumaru-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fija y tiernamente, pero con su tono de voz frío) Acaso no te agrada mi compañía?

 **Rin:** No es eso es solo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedo ver que ningún hombre o criatura te… (Abrazándola más) Te había abrazado

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Jamás

Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente…

 **Rin:** Se esta burlando de mi?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… nunca lo haría solo que…

Sesshoumaru se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Rin la chica sonrojada como por instinto fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo que yo quiero ser… el primero en (Muy cerca de la boca de Rin) Besarte

 _Por eso voy a dejarte libre_

 _Para que el amor se vuelva más grande_

 _Voy a quererte siempre_

 _Bendito tu Corazón_

Sesshoumaru delicadamente poso sus labios sobre los de Rin, la joven se quedó muy impactada ante tan dulce acción pero también sentía una inmensa felicidad en su corazón, que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo a él. Sesshoumaru al sentir los brazos de Rin rodearlo dentro de su ser sintió una felicidad y una paz jamás conocida, ambos se besaban muy tiernamente mientras tanto Amin y Jade los veían desde una distancia para no ser descubiertos…

 **Jade:** Mira… el vago la beso

 **Amin:** Tía Rin jamás ha sido besada

 **Jade:** Era de esperarse que el vago lo haría

 **Amin:** Oye… que dirán nuestros padres cuando se enteren?

 **Jade:** No se los vamos a decir…

 **Amin:** Ya se… que el vago y tía Rin se vallan lejos para que no se case con ese terrateniente

 **Jade:** Bien pensado Amin… no diremos nada y solo así se podrán ir

 **Amin:** Crees que tengan hijos?

 **Jade:** No lo sé… pero sería lindo jugar con alguien mas

Los niños sonreían muy inocentemente, sus caritas estaban llenas de alegría y de felicidad, querían mucho a Rin y sabían que Sesshoumaru sería el único que la haría feliz.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio, InuYasha estaba bajo un árbol leyendo un pergamino cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Inu

 **InuYasha:** Que pasa hermano?

 **InuTaisho:** Has visto a Sesshoumaru?

 **InuYasha:** No… no lo he visto… ahora que lo preguntas… donde estará?

 **InuTaisho:** No lo sé…

De pronto…

 **Guardia:** Majestades… el Amo Sesshoumaru salió con el niño Amin

InuYasha e InuTaisho se quedaron muy sorprendidos….

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Como dijiste?

 **Guardia:** Que el Amo Sesshoumaru salió con el niño Amin

 **InuTaisho:** Salieron solos?

 **Guardia:** Si Amo… solo ellos

 **InuTaisho:** (Pensativo) Está bien… gracias y regresa a tu puesto

 **Guardia:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si majestad

El guardia se fue a su puesto, InuYasha e InuTaisho estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado…

 _Voy a dejarte libre_

 _Para que el amor se vuelva más grande_

 _Voy a quererte siempre_

 _Bendito tu Corazón_

 **InuYasha:** Que opinas de esto?

 **InuTaisho:** No lo sé… se supone que Amin iría con Jade y Rin al río

 **InuYasha:** Esto está muy raro… además… no se… el jamás hubiera tolerado a nuestros hijos…

 **InuTaisho:** Es verdad… él nos recrimino habernos metido con humanas pero…

InuYasha e InuTaisho se quedaron en silencio pensando cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** (Sorprendido) No puede ser!

 **InuYasha:** (Alarmado) Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos…

 **InuYasha/InuTaisho:** Rin!

* * *

Mientras tanto junto al río, Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban sentados en el prado debajo del árbol, Rin estaba delante de Sesshoumaru quien la tenía abrazada de la cintura, Rin le contaba lo mucho que había añorado su regreso, Sesshoumaru se sentía extraño pero halagado, mientras Rin le platicaba él no decía nada, solo le daba de besos en las mejillas y en el cuello, ella sonreía tiernamente y acariciaba las manos de su amado Youkai…

 _You have a bright and blessed heart_

 ** _Tú tienes un corazón brillante y bendecido_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Rin y con una voz tierna) Tanto así me extrañaste?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y acariciando las manos de Sesshoumaru) Si… le extrañe mucho… todas las noches rezaba por su regreso… para que nadie me viera… me iba a su habitación a llorar por su ausencia

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entrabas a mi habitación?

 **Rin:** Si… pero jamás revise sus cosas o algo así… solo que… ahí sentía que estaba usted… solo en su habitación podía sentirle a mi lado

Sesshoumaru sin decirle nada la abrazo fuertemente sin lastimarla, ella cerro sus ojos y se recargo en el pecho de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tienes mi confianza… siéntete libre de entrar en mi habitación… las veces que quieras y cuando quieras

Rin sonrió ampliamente…

 _Quiero que sepas que contigo estoy más vivo_

 _Nada mejor en ti que un corazón bendito_

 _Quiero que sepas que contigo estoy más vivo_

 _Nada mejor en ti que un corazón bendito_

 **Rin:** Lo mismo va para usted (Tiernamente) mí amado Youkai

Sesshoumaru al escuchar esas palabras sonrió cosa que él no hace, él había conocido a una mujer que no hablaba el mismo idioma que él, pero aprendió una frase que le gusto y se la dijo a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola mas fuerte) Your love has occupied my life

 ** _Tu amor ha ocupado mi vida_**

Rin al escuchar esa frase lo miro de manera un poco extraña

 **Rin:** Que dijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Recargando su mentón en la cabeza de Rin) Algún día lo sabrás

 **Rin:** No sea malo… dígame que me dijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que niña tan curiosa… ya te dije que lo sabrás algún día

 _Para que el amor se vuelva más grande_

 _You have a bright and blessed heart_

 ** _Tú tienes un corazón brillante y bendecido_**

 _Bendito tu corazón_

Rin se comenzó a reír muy alegremente, Sesshoumaru jamás la había escuchado reír así y le agrado la hermosa música que salía de los labios de Rin que era su dulce y tierna sonrisa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que te causa gracia?

 **Rin:** Es que… si soy muy curiosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora veo de donde aprendieron estos mocosos a ser curiosos y entrometidos

 **Rin:** Como dice?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Salgan de ahí niños

Amin y Jade salieron de entre unos arbustos; vieron a Sesshoumaru y Rin abrazados…

 **Amin:** (Protestando) Jade tu hiciste ruido

 **Jade:** (Protestando) No seas tonto… es como nuestros padres y nosotros… se dio cuenta por nuestro olor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es… que hacían espiando?

 **Amin:** Es que… veras tío… nosotros seremos sus guardaespaldas

 **Rin:** Guardaespaldas?

 **Jade:** Así es tía… nosotros guardaremos muy bien su secreto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Mas les vale hacerlo porque si no…

 **Amin:** (altanero) Descuida Tío… nosotros no somos chismosos… además… tendrán hijos no?

 _Por eso voy a dejarte libre_

 _Para que el amor se vuelva más grande_

 _Voy a quererte siempre_

 _Bendito tu Corazón_

Sesshoumaru sonrió y Rin se sonrojo…

 **Rin:** Que… cosas dices Amin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mas adelante los tendremos… pero antes… debo enseñarle a Rin como se hacen

Rin se sonrojo mucho…

 **Jade:** (Curiosamente) Como se hacen tío?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sabrán cuando crezcan mas

 **Amin:** (Inocentemente) Y como tía Rin ya creció ella ya puede saberlo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… y ha llegado la hora de que aprenda como se hacen… conmigo

 **Rin:** Pues… será educativo porque… no sé cómo se hacen

Jade y Amin se acercaron a la pareja…

 **Jade:** Cuando sepas me enseñaras verdad tía Rin?

 **Amin:** Tío… me enseñaras a mi verdad?

Sesshoumaru los miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si guardan el secreto… lo pensare

 **Jade:** Que malo

 **Amin:** De seguro ni siquiera sabe

Sesshoumaru los miro fríamente, los niños temblaron de miedo se hincaron ante el…

 _Voy a dejarte libre_

 _Para que el amor se vuelva más grande_

 _Voy a quererte siempre_

 _Bendito tu Corazón_

 **Jade:** Guardaremos el secreto

 **Amin:** Ni una palabra a nadie

Sesshoumaru dejo de mirarlos fríamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así me gusta… con gusto los dejare que me llamen tío

Los niños y Rin sonrieron muy felices; entre los 3 abrazaron a Sesshoumaru, mientras que desde lejos los miraban Kagome e Izayoi…

 **Kagome:** Diremos lo que hemos visto?

 **Izayoi:** No… aun no… hasta que veamos las verdaderas intenciones de Sesshoumaru

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Amin y Jade están de lado de sus tíos y dispuestos ayudarlos con tal de que se escapen y Rin no se case... Sesshoumaru gracias a ello les ha permitido que le llamen Tío... pero hay algo con lo que no cuentan... y es con que Kagome e Izayoi los han visto desde lejos... Que pruebas le pondrán las madres de Rin a Sesshoumaru? InuTaisho e InuYasha podrán darse cuenta de lo que pasa con su hermano y con su hija adoptiva? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! Aprendiendo a Amar**


	9. CAPITULO 8 APRENDIENDO A AMAR

**Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

 **Tu Hombre yo Niña - Alejandra Avalos**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8.** **APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Amin y Jade jugaban muy alegremente, mientras que Izayoi y Kagome los observaban…

 **Izayoi:** Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin de una manera muy…

 **Kagome:** Protectora?

 **Izayoi:** Si… es muy diferente… el jamás… hubiera mirado a Rin o la abrazaría de esa manera

 **Kagome:** Creo que él está enamorado de ella

 **Izayoi:** Pero… eso no puede ser posible… no ahora

 **Kagome:** Ella está comprometida

Izayoi y Kagome se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Se lo diremos a nuestros esposos?

 **Izayoi:** No

Kagome al escuchar la negativa de Izayoi se sorprendió…

 **Kagome:** (Incrédula) Como… como dijiste?

 **Izayoi:** Pondremos a prueba a Sesshoumaru

 **Kagome:** A prueba?

 **Izayoi:** Si… si él la quiere… luchará por ella y por todos los medios posibles no permitirá que nosotros la casemos con Hakudoshi

 **Kagome:** Entiendo… pero si solo está jugando con ella… la alejaremos de el para siempre

 **Izayoi:** Desde este momento…

 **Kagome:** Sesshoumaru esta aprueba

Kagome e Izayoi se fueron del lugar, esa maravillosa tarde se la pasaron muy bien los niños, Sesshoumaru y Rin. Cuando terminaron de jugar el atardecer ya estaba iluminando la aldea de tonos naranjas, los niños iban frente a Sesshoumaru y Rin caminando, la pareja camina tomados de las manos iban llegando a la entrada del castillo…

 **Amin:** Tío… creo que los primeros en llegar seremos…

* * *

Cuando…

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… no sabía que estabas con Rin y los niños

Sesshoumaru y Rin sin que se percatara InuTaisho se soltaron de la mano…

 **Rin:** Padre… Sesshoumaru-Sama llevo muy amablemente a Amin con nosotras ya que nos fuimos si el…

 **Amin:** (Sonriendo inocentemente) Así es papi y después se fue… pero ahora que llegamos… el tío Sesshoumaru también llego

 **Jade:** Si… el vago acaba de llegar también…

InuYasha sale al encuentro de todos…

 **InuYasha:** Si Jade… tienes razón… tu tío es un vago

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Ya terminaron con sus sandeces?

Jade se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y este la cargo…

 **Jade:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) No te enojes tío… solo estamos bromeando

 **Amin:** Así es tío… ahora que vivirás con nosotros… deberás acostumbrarte

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso lo se… por desgracia mía

Rin lo miraba tiernamente cuando…

 **Izayoi:** Rin

Rin volteo a ver a sus madres quienes venían con la encargada de hacerle el traje de novia a la chica…

 **Kagome:** Vamos adentro… han venido a tomarte medidas para hacer tu traje de novia

 **Izayoi:** Es la mejor haciendo trajes de novias… Hakudoshi la ha mandando

 **Rin:** Madres… pero…

Kagome y Rin tomaron cada una un brazo de Rin…

 **Izayoi:** Vamos jovencita

 **Kagome:** Debemos apresurarnos… cualquier día puede llegar Hakudoshi

Las mujeres se llevaron a Rin, Sesshoumaru veía de manera muy desagradable lo que había ocurrido, aunque su mirada es fría en este momento tiene un toque de molestia, Izayoi y Kagome se percataron de la inconformidad del frío youkai, los demás miraban como Sesshoumaru estaba molesto…

 **InuYasha:** Debemos darnos prisa antes de que Hakudoshi llegue

 **InuTaisho:** Así es… dijo que no tardaría mucho

Sesshoumaru se fue al árbol de sakuras, todos muy extrañados lo miraron…

 **InuTaisho:** Y ahora que le dio?

 **InuYasha:** Ya sabes cómo es… no lo tomes en cuenta

 **Jade:** ("Esta Celoso")

 **Amin:** ("Tonto… si no controla su enojo se darán cuenta")

* * *

Rin está en su habitación con Izayoi, Kagome y la costurera que le haría su traje de novia, la chica estaba cabizbaja, no estaba para nada feliz, la costurera le tomaba las medidas…

 **Costurera:** (Midiendo a Rin) Anímate niña (Sonriendo) Vas a casarte

Rin quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos reacciono ante tal comentario…

 **Rin:** Este… si

 **Izayoi:** (Sonriendo) Sonríe querida… llevaras un traje de novia muy elegante

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Regalo de tu futuro esposo

 **Costurera:** Es muy costoso niña… muestra algo de alegría

Rin solo decía que si a todo, pero no sentía nada, era como si tomaran sus medidas para su ataúd, ya que casarse con alguien a quien no ama… es la muerte más espantosa para Rin…

 **Rin:** ("Antes de Casarme… prefiero… prefiero desposar a la muerte")

* * *

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru estaba arriba del árbol de sakuras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ese… estúpido… los humanos son unos idiotas… pero… solo uno… solo uno…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola más fuerte) Your love has occupied my life

 ** _Tu amor ha ocupado mi vida_**

Rin al escuchar esa frase lo miro de manera un poco extraña

 **Rin:** Que dijo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Recargando su mentón en la cabeza de Rin) Algún día lo sabrás

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… pero… no puede ser… no ahora… no de ella… porque de una mujer que… no está a mi alcance… que está a punto de ser de otro tipo

Sesshoumaru estaba molesto… molesto consigo mismo… se decía así mismo… "He estado con muchas mujeres… me han mostrado placeres excitantes… pero… ninguna… ninguna ha podido calmar mi pasión… demonios… porque… por que con esa mocosa?... que tiene ella que no tuvieran las demás?... que tiene ella que yo no haya visto… no puedo creer que un humano… y para colmo una mujer… me ponga en dilemas a mi… al gran Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru miraba al cielo, llego la hora de la cena todos estaban en reunidos tomando sus alimentos, Sesshoumaru y Rin se miraban discretamente, todos comían su arroz cuando…

 **Sakura:** (Entrando corriendo) Niña Rin!

Rin la miro…

 **Rin:** Que ocurre Sakura?

 **Sakura:** Le llego este paquete

Rin lo tomo…

 **Rin:** Quien lo trajo?

 **Sakura:** (Sonriendo) Lo trajo un sirviente del terrateniente… dice que es para usted

 **Izayoi:** Ábrelo querida

 **Kagome:** Debe ser de Hakudoshi

 **InuTaisho:** Te quiere mucho el joven

 **InuYasha:** Deberás amarlo tú también

Rin abrió el paquete que contenía muchas joyas de oro y con piedras de jade…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Por… Dios

Todos se acercaron a ella, excepto Sesshoumaru quien miraba a otro lado ya que le enfermaba lo que hacía Hakudoshi por ganar el amor de Rin…

 **InuTaisho:** Esta muy enamorado de ti

 **InuYasha:** Te mando un tesoro

 **Kagome:** (Emocionada) Jade!

 **Izayoi:** Oro!

 **Sakura:** Que suerte tiene señorita!

Rin solo miraba el regalo que le habían enviado, estaba tan sorprendida como para articular palabra alguna, Sesshoumaru se levantó de su cojín…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches

Sesshoumaru salió muy molesto del lugar…

 **Izayoi:** Si que está molesto

 **Kagome:** Déjenlo… es un amargado

 **Sakura:** (Emocionada) Póngase sus joyas niña!

Izayoi, Kagome e Izayoi le pusieron las joyas a Rin, la chica se sentía muy rara, Sesshoumaru estaba escuchando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me imagino que… por joyas… cederás a esta ridiculez

* * *

Sesshoumaru salió muy enojado del palacio y se fue a sentar a la sombra del árbol de sakuras, llego la hora de dormir, Rin se miró al espejo y veía como estaba ataviada de jade y oro, la chica con molestia se los quito, se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir así que se salió al jardín, la brisa es fresca, la luna está en fase creciente, ella no se había percatado de que Sesshoumaru estaba en el jardín también. La joven llego al árbol de sakuras…

 **Rin:** Solo… a estas horas puedo estar tranquila

Se recargo en el tronco cuando desde una rama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te casaras con ese idiota?

Rin miro hacia donde estaba su gran amor…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru bajo de la rama se puso frente a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Te hice una pregunta

 **Rin:** Pero… por que me habla de esa manera?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué? (Molestándose) Por qué?

 **Rin:** Que le pasa?... usted sabe que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Primero un traje de novia costoso… después joyas y jades… con eso te ha comprado?

Rin lo miro…

 _De pequeña solo te miraba con mis ojos limpios,_

 _Me llevabas demasiados años para ser mi amor,_

 _Te reías de mi enamorado corazón de niña_

 _Parece que fue ayer,_

 _Pero ya soy mujer_

 **Rin:** Usted está loco… como cree que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me dijiste que nadie te ha besado… que nadie te ha abrazado… pensé que yo era el primero, pero…

 **Rin:** Y es el primero

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no lo creo… dices que jamás habías hablado con él, pero sus actitudes de ese imbécil dan a decir otra cosa

 **Rin:** Un momento (Enojada) Yo jamás en mi vida he cruzado palabra alguna con el

Sesshoumaru la aprisiono entre el tronco y su cuerpo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco desesperado) Dime… cuéntame que ha ocurrido contigo durante estos años? Acaso alguien te ha enseñado a hacer el amor?

Rin miraba de una manera asustada a Sesshoumaru, estaba muy diferente a lo que era esta mañana en el río… era como si un demonio lo hubiera poseído…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Esta… esta poseído por un mal espíritu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… por uno que se llaman celos!

 **Rin:** Celos?

Sesshoumaru dejo de aprisionarla y se alejó unos pasos de ella, le dio la espalda a Rin, la chica no sabía que pensar o que decir, esta tan sorprendida, pero… se pone detrás de él y lo abraza poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él…

 _Y ahora quieres que tu cuente todo lo que me ha ocurrido_

 _Y me pides que te explique si alguien me ha enseñado a amar_

 _No comprendes que por ti crecí y abandoné mi nido,_

 _Para volar por ti, para vivir por ti_

 **Rin:** Le… le juro que no… no sé lo que es eso… usted ha sido el primero en… abrazarme… en besarme… no sé qué es hacer el amor… no sé qué es eso… como quiere que le diga que hice cosas que ni siquiera sé que significan

Sesshoumaru escucho la sinceridad del corazón y de los labios de Rin, el tomo las manos de Rin, después las quito de su cuerpo para poderse girar en dirección de la niña que le estaba hablando con toda la sinceridad del mundo, la tomo de la cintura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Entonces tu…

 **Rin:** Yo no sé qué es lo que usted me pregunto… yo… jamás le mentiría usted

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla fuertemente, Rin tenía sus manos en el pecho de él…

 **Rin:** No desconfié de mi… no lo haga por favor… no se da cuenta que yo… que yo… desde pequeña que lo amo?

 _Tu hombre, yo niña, nos separan casi 20 años,_

 _Tu hombre, yo niña, el amor no sabe nuestra edad_

 _Tu hombre, yo niña, así son las cosas de la vida_

 _Tu hombre, yo niña, un amor para la eternidad_

Sesshoumaru al escuchar semejante confesión se sorprendió demasiado, la separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entonces… recuerdas el… beso que me diste de niña?

 **Rin:** Como olvidarlo… y recuerdo muy bien cuando me dijo que regresaría

Sesshoumaru la abrazo de nuevo… ella lo abrazo también ambos no querían soltarse, de pronto Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla delicadamente en los labios, después comenzó a deslizar su boca al cuello de Rin…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… yo… lo amo… lo amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando el cuello de Rin) Rin… yo…

 **Rin:** Sé que… yo sé que…

Pero de pronto Sesshoumaru recargo a la chica en el tronco del árbol…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Rin y acariciando su rostro) Esto… es… una de las maneras de… hacer el amor…

 _Como dos amigos que se quieren sin pedirse nada_

 _Como dos gotas de agua iguales en el mismo mar_

 _Como dos imanes atraídos por sus propias fuerzas_

 _Para volar por ti para vivir por ti._

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso tierno pero profundo a Rin quien corresponde devotamente al beso de su amado… ella piensa que ese beso es hacer el amor, pero… una de las manos de Sesshoumaru se posaron en los pechos de Rin, ella al sentir esa caricia un tanto atrevida, dejo de besarlo, sus manos estaban en el cuello de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Masajeando el pecho de Rin) Se… siente tan… suave

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Se… Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru se acercó al cuello de Rin para besarlo mientras que seguía masajeando el busto de Rin, sentía algo raro dentro de ella, pero estaba gustándole lo que él estaba haciendo, comenzó a sentir un calor que le estaba invadiendo no solo el alma… si no el corazón y su cuerpo también.

Sesshoumaru dejo de besar su cuello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esto… te dirá… lo que provocas en mí

Sesshoumaru y Rin abrazados se dejaron caer en el prado, el quedo sobre ella, la miraba y con su dedo comenzó a descenderlo desde los labios de Rin hasta uno de sus pechos, donde sobre el kimono, Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarlos con delicadeza, Rin sentía que esto ya no estaba bien…

 **Rin:** (Alejando el rostro de Sesshoumaru de su busto) Sesshoumaru-Sama… esto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Que pasa?

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Es que… nadie me… ha… tocado

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando los labios de Rin) De ahora en adelante… solo yo… podré (Masajeando un seno de ella) Tocarte

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Esto… está bien?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando el cuello de la chica) Si… no… tiene nada de malo

Rin al escuchar que no hay anda de malo en lo que están haciendo, la joven comienza a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Sesshoumaru; el sentía las inexpertas manos de Rin recorrer su espalda y comenzaba a experimentar un placer agradable, pero Rin llego a los glúteos del Taiyoukai y lentamente los acaricio, Sesshoumaru levanto un poco la cabeza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ahhh

Rin al ver eso se detuvo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Continua… me gusta lo que… haces

Sesshoumaru dejo de masajear el busto de Rin y comenzó a besarla de manera muy tierna, Rin dejo de acariciar los glúteos de Sesshoumaru y subió sus manos a la espalda de él; continuaron besándose tiernamente a la luz de la luna creciente y del hermoso manto estelar que tienen como abrigo.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Sesshoumaru ha experimentado los celos, Rin ha experimentado lo que el amor es capaz de hacer sentir a una persona, ambos están con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Que harán ahora que los preparativos están mas y mas cerca de la Boda? Podrán hacer que esa boda no se realice? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! La Entrega al Verdadero Amor**


	10. CAPITULO 9 LA ENTREGA AL AMOR VERDADERO

**Advertencia:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9.** **LA ENTREGA AL AMOR VERDADERO**

* * *

Después de una sesión muy cariñosa de besos estaban en el prado acostados, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba de una manera amorosa pero también un tanto posesiva, miraban las estrellas…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshoumaru-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Dime

 **Rin:** Sabe algo?... Rin se siente muy feliz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… también

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… respóndame una cosa

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que se trata?

 **Rin:** Vera… quería preguntarle… usted… usted… que haría si me obligaran a casarme con el Joven Hakudoshi?

Sesshoumaru se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el pardo… Rin lo miro y lo imito, el orgulloso Taiyoukai miraba al firmamento nocturno, Rin pensaba que había cometido un grave error al preguntarle semejante cosa… estaba a punto de disculparse cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Sabes lo que haría?

 **Rin:** (Correspondiendo al abrazo) Dígame…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te llevaría conmigo lejos… a donde ninguno de ellos pudiera alcanzarnos y si tuviera que hacerlo… mataría a Hakudoshi con tal de que los idiotas de mis hermanos no te casaran

Rin lo beso tiernamente en los labios, Sesshoumaru correspondió al beso, ella lo abrazaba como aferrándose a él, después lentamente dejaron de besarse…

 **Rin:** No habrá necesidad de que haga eso… no quiero que se convierta en un asesino… yo… no me casare con alguien que no sea usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… es que… si te separan de mí… soy capaz de hacer eso y más

 **Rin:** Pero no habrá necesidad… estaré a su lado porque lo amo… nada ni nadie… ni siquiera mis padres me separaran de usted

Sesshoumaru la beso en los labios apasionadamente, ambos se besaban muy apasionadamente cuando a lo lejos…

 **Izayoi:** Rin!

Sesshoumaru y Rin se separaron repentinamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debes esconderte

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vete… yo me haré cargo

Rin se alejó los mas que pudo del árbol de sakuras y se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru se levantó del prado, Izayoi se fue hacia donde esta Sesshoumaru y al tenerlo frente a frente…

 **Izayoi:** Buenas noches Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Buenas noches

 **Izayoi:** No has visto a Rin?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no la he visto… supongo que estará en su habitación

 **Izayoi:** Justamente de haya vengo (Seriamente) Y no está en su habitación

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Pues si no está allí… entonces yo no sé dónde este (Burlonamente) se supone que deberían cuidarla más que nada porque la casaran no es así?

 **Izayoi:** Crees que Kagome y yo no nos hemos dado cuenta de cuanto la amas?

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda a Izayoi, ella…

 **Izayoi:** Sesshoumaru… si tanto la amas… no permitas que ni InuTaisho ni InuYasha… la casen con Hakudoshi

 **Sesshoumaru:** No me importa lo que hagan con ella… Rin jamás fue de mi agrado… y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie

 **Izayoi:** Como puede ser posible que… tu orgullo pueda más que lo que sientes por Rin… sé que nunca la viste como tu hija… pero… pero… ahora la vez como algo más que eso… la ves como la mujer que amas

Sesshoumaru miraba al cielo… Izayoi se acercó a él…

 **Izayoi:** Por favor Sesshoumaru… si la amas… ayúdala… no permitas que ella… sea infeliz…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Izayoi… entiende que… Rin no significa nada para mi… ella jamás podría significar algo… es una simple y detestable humana… que le podría yo ver a ella… nada… no hay nada en ella que me atraiga

Sesshoumaru comenzó a caminar, Izayoi al haber escuchado esas palabras frías de parte de su cuñado, apretó los puños...

 **Izayoi:** No puede ser… como pudimos haber confiado en el… era de esperarse… el detesta a los seres humanos… y la pobre de Rin que lo adora más que a nadie… pero… pero… esto no se va a quedar así… yo misma le diré a Rin lo que escuche de los labios de Sesshoumaru

Izayoi se fue a si habitación. Sesshoumaru se fue a la suya, cuando llego se quitó tu armadura, dejo a un lado su espada, se dejó caer en su futón…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espero si se haya creído todo lo que le dije… tuve que mentirle a Izayoi… es mejor así… solo de esa manera… no interferirán en mis planes

* * *

Rin estaba en su habitación la chica ya se había puesto su yukata para disponerse a dormir cuando…

 **Kagome:** (Entrando) Donde estabas querida?

 **Rin:** Mamá Kagome… donde quieres que este?

 **Kagome:** Venimos a buscarte querida… donde estabas?

 **Rin:** Pues salí a caminar un momento… después me regresé a mi habitación

Kagome le sonrió amorosamente a Rin, se sentó en su futón junto a ella…

 **Kagome:** (Acariciando la mejilla de Rin) Querida… quiero preguntarte algo… y quiero que me seas honesta

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Dime mami

 **Kagome:** Rin… dime… sientes algo por Sesshoumaru?

Rin al escuchar la pregunta de Kagome empalideció un poco, Kagome se percató, Rin quedo un tiempo en silencio…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Que te pasa querida? Estas muy pálida

Rin articulo sus palabras…

 **Rin:** (Un poco nerviosa) Na… nada… es que… me sorprende la pregunta que me hiciste

 **Kagome:** Querida… me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras… como sonríes… dejaría de ser tu madre… no soy biológica, pero… no necesito serlo para… darme cuenta de cuanto lo amas… pero…

Rin la miro a los ojos, después la chica bajo su mirada…

 **Kagome:** (Tomándola de los hombros) Hija… no crees que… te estás haciendo muchas ilusiones?

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Kagome) Ilusiones dices?

 **Kagome:** Querida… Sesshoumaru es un Taiyoukai que odia a los humanos… es mejor que no te ilusiones ni creas que él puede quererte… por que el jamás… pondría sus ojos en alguien como tu… y no por que seas fea o algo así… solo por ser… humana

Rin al escuchar esas palabras sintió que el mundo se le venía encima… si, desde niña que sabía que Sesshoumaru detestaba a los seres humanos… pero en este día… él había sido muy distinto con ella… no parecía ser verdad lo que le decía Kagome…

 **Kagome:** (Levantándose) Hijita… lo único que no queremos ni Iza ni yo es que… sufras y derrames lagrimas por alguien que no lo vale… así que… piensa muy bien las cosas

Kagome le dio un beso en la frente a Rin y después de dirigió a la puerta corrediza y salió de la habitación, Rin se dejó caer en su futón, la chica se acostó sobre su lado derecho y comenzó a pensar…

 **Rin:** ("Será verdad?... Será verdad lo que me dijo Mamá Kagome?... me estaré haciendo falsas ilusiones… pero… yo sé que él jamás ha querido a los humanos… pero… pero… yo sé que él ha cambiado")

* * *

Rin lentamente se fue quedando dormida, mientras tanto en la habitación de Sesshoumaru, el youkai miraba al techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("He cambiado mucho… ella me cambio mucho… pero… pero… ante los demás no puedo demostrarlo… no puedo y no debo… ya que si no… me la quitaran y la alejaran de mi lado y es lo que menos quiero")

* * *

La noche paso tranquila, a la mañana siguiente Rin estaba con Jade y con Amin jugando en el jardín…

 **Amin:** Como te va con el vago tía?

 **Rin:** Ay Amin… no le digas así (Suspirando) Bien… me va muy bien

 **Jade:** Te ves muy enamorada de él verdad tía?

 **Rin:** Si querida… mucho muy enamorada

 **Amin:** Y el vago siente lo mismo que tu?

 **Jade:** No seas tonto Amin… si la tía lo ama… es porque él también la ama

 **Rin:** Eso espero querida

Los tres seguían jugando muy amenamente cuando de pronto vieron que se acercaban los tres Youkais, los chicos decidieron esconderse detrás de unos arbustos…

 **InuYasha:** (Molesto) Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fastidiado) Cuenta de qué?

 **InuTaisho:** (Molesto) De la manera en la que miras a Rin… ella está por casarse

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya me tienen harto con lo mismo! Que no entienden que esa mocosa no me interesa en lo mas mínimo? Es una mocosa tonta… yo que le puedo ver a ella? Es una humana! Pertenece a la raza que mas detesto… no puedo sentir jamás nada por ella!

 **InuYasha:** Ella está muy ilusionada contigo

 **InuTaisho:** Por eso no acepta a Hakudoshi… no te das cuenta que ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues no me importa… yo no lo pedí a esa mocosa que me amara!

Rin al escuchar semejantes barbaridades comenzó a llorar, Amin y Jade miraban a su tía quien se tapó la boca para no dejar salir un sollozo ya que lo que había escuchado le había partido el corazón…

 **InuTaisho:** Eres un imbécil… no valoras a nadie

 **InuYasha:** Lo bueno que Hakudoshi estará aquí dentro de 3 días

Sesshoumaru y Rin al escuchar eso se quedaron fríos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como… como dijiste?

 **InuTaisho:** Hakudoshi llegará en 3 días… para mañana estará el vestido de Rin… así que… ella se ira de este palacio lejos de ti… de una amenaza como tu

* * *

InuYasha e InuTaisho se fueron del lugar, Sesshoumaru miro al piso apretando su puño cuando de entre los arbustos escucha ruidos mira en dirección a ellos y ve salir a Amin y a Jade…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que hacen allí?

Amin y Jade lo miraban fríamente y después salió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sorprendido) Ri… Rin

Rin tenía su rostro empapado por el llanto, la chica lo miraba tristemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… escuchaste todo?

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Si… escuche cada palabra que dijo… cada cruel palabra que salió de su boca

Rin comenzó a alejarse del lugar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin espera…

Rin comenzó a correr hacia su habitación y no lo escuchaba; el youkai quería ir tras ella, pero los niños le cerraron el paso…

 **Jade:** (Enojada) Creímos que la querías

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que la…

 **Amin:** No es cierto… tú le dijiste a mi padre y a mi tío… que no la quieres… te odiamos

Jade y Amin se fueron corriendo al palacio, Sesshoumaru se quedó junto al árbol de sakuras y le dio un golpe muy leve…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldita sea!

* * *

Toda la mañana Rin se la había pasado llorando en su habitación, no solo porque dentro de 3 días será esposa de Hakudoshi… si no que… le había dolido el engaño de Sesshoumaru…

Llego la tarde, InuYasha, Kagome, InuTaisho e Izayoi tenían que salir de urgencia al otro reino ya que tenían que arreglar un problema no muy fuerte, pero era de suma importancia, Izayoi y Kagome fueron a ver a Rin…

 **Kagome:** Te encargamos a los niños

 **Rin:** Claro que si… los cuidare

 **Izayoi:** Cuídense mucho… por favor

 **Rin:** Si… que tengan muy buen viaje

* * *

Las 2 parejas salieron del palacio, Sesshoumaru se quedó para vigilar el reino y a los chicos que estaban en el palacio, la noche llego. Rin había bañado a sus sobrinos y los había metido a la cama, ellos muy obedientes le hacían caso a lo que ella decía, después de que Rin les entono una canción los pequeños Hanyous se quedaron dormidos, Rin ya se había bañado y estaba con su Yukata de dormir, se dirigía a su habitación cuando Sesshoumaru la jalo hacia la habitación de él, la metió y ambos se encerraron…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Que cree que está haciendo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Necesitamos hablar

 **Rin:** Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted

Rin se iba a salir de la habitación cuando Sesshoumaru la tomo por los hombros y la giro en su dirección…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te he dicho que tenemos que hablar

 **Rin:** Y yo ya le dije que no quiero escucharlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que oíste en el jardín… fueron…

 **Rin:** Si ya lo se… fue lo que siente en realidad verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Escúchame bien…

Rin le dio una bofetada algo fuerte…

 **Rin:** No quiero que me diga mas mentiras… ya jugo conmigo y se rió de mi corazón… que mas quiere?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo jamás haría eso

 **Rin:** Claro que lo hizo… se burló de mi… y yo de… estúpida que le creí

Sesshoumaru abrazo a Rin, la beso intensa y apasionadamente. Ella lo golpeaba en el pecho con los puños para alejarlo, pero el beso es tan dulce y provocador que no pudo más y su voluntad se quebrantó, lentamente dejo de golpearlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… te… te… yo jamás te… mentiría

 **Rin:** Disculpe… ya no puedo creerle… ya no le creo

Rin se soltó de los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la abrazo por detrás. La giro a su dirección…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no me crees con palabras… te lo demostrare con actos…

 **Rin:** Con actos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando sus mejillas) Si… esta misma noche… en este mismo lugar… te… haré el amor

Sesshoumaru levanto el rostro de la chica y beso sus labios delicadamente, Rin tenía sus ojos abiertos pero lentamente los fue cerrando, lo abrazo del cuello, él la rodeo de la cintura y se besaban tiernamente, Sesshoumaru la llevo hasta el futón donde la acostó delicadamente, se separaron el youkai quedo sobre ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no quiero perderte… (Besando el cuello de ella) yo jamás te mentiría

Sesshoumaru la tomo de las manos y las puso a la altura de la cabeza de Rin quien cerró sus ojos…

 **Rin:** Es que… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Rin… se… se perfectamente… que en algún tiempo… yo odie a los humanos… pero… pero… ahora… hay una gran ironía en mi vida

 **Rin:** Ironía?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… una humana… me ha vuelto loco… me ha cautivado el corazón

Dicho esto, Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla más intensamente, Rin sentía que su corazón se saldría de emoción y de gusto, le correspondía amorosamente a los besos de su amado Youkai, Sesshoumaru comenzó a deslizar su boca por el cuello ella quien le acariciaba el sedoso cabello de él, Sesshoumaru acariciaba el cabello y el rostro de Rin, ella le dedicaba dulces sonrisas.

Sesshoumaru la miraba y le sonreía a ella también, después su mirada se transformó en una muy traviesa, el youkai lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle la yukata a Rin, ella lo miro y le sonrió, el continua con su trabajo y al desabrocharlo miro el rostro de Rin, quien tenía una expresión muy tranquila y en sus labios había una leve sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru ya se había quitado su armadura y su estola, se puso sobre ella, Rin puso sus manos en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y lentamente comenzó a abrir su ahori y dejo al descubierto su bien formado pecho, él le sonrió delicadamente se acercó a sus labios y la beso tiernamente, Rin comenzó a temblar y rompió el beso…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosa) Yo… tengo miedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole y acariciando su rostro) No tienes por qué… en este momento… estas… con el único ser… que puede… tocarte… y hacerte el… amor

Sesshoumaru la beso intensamente, Rin lo abrazo delicadamente, él está muy tierno con ella, quiere tratarla lo más delicadamente posible. Sesshoumaru levanta un poco a Rin para poderle retirar completamente la yukata, ya que lo consiguió la acostó de nuevo, ella le retiro su ahori el solo tenía su hamaka puesta mientras que ella ya estaba completamente desnuda…

 **Rin:** (Riendo) Eso no es justo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (riendo) Que?

 **Rin:** Que yo ya estoy desnuda y usted no

Sesshoumaru comenzó a reírse le acaricio su rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fija y tiernamente) Déjame enseñarte… lo hermoso que es… hacer el amor

 **Rin:** Muéstremelo entonces

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar delicadamente a Rin, la chica le correspondía amorosamente a su amado youkai él se separó un poco de ella y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. Rin cerro sus ojos y disfrutaba las manos de Sesshoumaru, él se agacho y comenzó a besar delicadamente el busto de ella, dio delicados besos húmedos, después comenzó a masajearlos y mientras lo hacía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Te gusta?

 **Rin:** (Agitada): S… si

Sesshoumaru sonrió y comenzó a besar tiernamente su cuello, el youkai seguía masajeando el busto de la chica, después con sus labios comenzó a succionar un pezón de ella, Rin se aferró a la cabeza de él, el disfrutaba del cuerpo de Rin y ella de los placeres que Sesshoumaru comenzaba a mostrarle, después de unos minutos de darle ese placer, Sesshoumaru dejo su busto y la miro fijamente, Rin tenía su respiración muy agitada, su busto subía y bajaba a causa de los jadeos de ella, Rin le sonreía tiernamente, el youkai se acercó a su oído…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Prepárate… porque… esto…apenas comienza

Rin lo miro y le sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Cierra tus ojos

Ella cerro sus ojos y él fue formando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su abdomen, Rin sonreía cuando de pronto sintió que con mucho cuidado le abrieron las piernas, su corazón latía más y más rápido, de pronto en su intimidad comenzó a sentir algo húmedo y cálido, era la dulce lengua de su amado youkai, Rin arqueo su espalda con sus manos apretaba el futón…

 **Rin:** Ahhh… ahhh

Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de los gemidos de Rin, ella estaba muy agitada y él se percató de que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, Sesshoumaru se puso sobre ella de nuevo y la vio muy agitada, Rin abrió sus ojos y lo miro, él tenía una mirada dulce, lo acostó y se puso sobre él, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió, fue más su sorpresa cuando Rin lo tomo de sus manos y las puso a la altura de la cabeza de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) R… Rin

 **Rin:** (agitada) Ahora… es… mi… turno

Lo beso apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru cerro sus ojos y acariciaba la espalda de ella, cuando Rin dejo los labios de él y fue besando su cuello, su bien formado pecho hasta que llego a su abdomen, Rin lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa y le retiro lentamente su hamaka, lo dejo completamente desnudo ante ella, acaricio el pecho de él, cuando vio el miembro de Sesshoumaru, lo miro con sorpresa… es algo jamás visto por ella y era muy impresionante; con mucha curiosidad bajo sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, Sesshoumaru al sentir las manos de su amada cerro sus ojos. Rin acariciaba lenta y delicadamente el miembro de él, así estuvo hasta que lo excito más de lo que él ya estaba. Sesshoumaru ya no aguanto más y se puso sobre ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Es… hora

 **Rin:** (agitada) Hora de… que?

Sesshoumaru la beso apasionadamente, se acomodó y comenzó a entrar en ella, Rin sintió algo en su ser que quería entrar en ella, pero el youkai se encontró con un obstáculo, la pureza de ella, cuando Sesshoumaru dio la primera en vestida, Rin se aferró a él y dio un gemido de dolor, Sesshoumaru lo sabía, le dolería a ella, pero aunque él quisiera detenerse ya no podía, así que miro a Rin a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tran… tranquila… relájate…

 **Rin:** Pe… pero… que me hace?… me duele

Sesshoumaru comenzó a masajear el busto de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gusta no?

 **Rin:** Si

Sesshoumaru siguió con el busto de ella hasta que la relajo de nuevo y comenzó a envestirla de nuevo lo hacía delicadamente mientras la besaba en los labios. Rin gemía de dolor; Sesshoumaru entraba en ella con fuerza para terminar con ese dolor para ella, cuando lo atravesó un hilo de sangre corrió y Rin dio un suspiro de alivio, Sesshoumaru bajo el ritmo de las envestidas y las hacia delicadas para que ambos disfrutaran de la unión de ellos. Sesshoumaru besaba los labios y el mentón de Rin mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda y lo besaba en los labios, Sesshoumaru subió el ritmo de las envestidas hasta tornarlas desesperadas y mientras lo hacía…

 **Sesshoumaru:** R… Rin

 **Rin:** Ahhh… Sessho… Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

 **Rin:** Ahhh… ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo…

 **Rin:** Te… Amo

Sesshoumaru al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Rin la miro fijamente y le sonrió, Rin sintió lo que quería saber en ese beso… tal vez no se lo podría expresar con palabras, pero… ahora… con lo que estaban haciendo y ese beso fueron suficientes para ella.

Sesshoumaru la beso tiernamente, después de que llegaron al clímax de su unión Sesshoumaru cayo rendido sobre ella, ambos trataban de recuperar su respiración normal.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Ambos enamorados se han entregado al amor que sienten. Sesshoumaru ha reclamado como su mujer a Rin...Que pasara ahora que se han hecho uno? Podran vivir su amor y los demas lo aceptaran? Podrán hacer que esa boda no se realice? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta tierna historia! ¿Acaso me Abandonaste?**


	11. CAPITULO 10 ¿ACASO ME ABANDONASTE?

**Advertencia:**

 **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

 **Si no te conociera - John Secada ft. Shanice**

 **Via Lactea - Zoé**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10.** **¿ACASO ME ABANDONASTE?**

* * *

Rin estaba acostada en el futón de Sesshoumaru, él estaba sobre ella, besaba su busto, Rin miraba al techo cuando…

 _Si no te conociera,_

 _si no fuera por tu amor_

 _No sabría el corazón,_

 _lo hermoso que es vivir_

 _Si no te tuviera,_

 _no sabría cómo al fin_

 _He logrado hallar en ti lo que faltaba en mi_

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru puso su rostro a la altura del rostro de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tranquilamente) Que ocurre?

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… esto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Fue… hermoso… no crees?

 **Rin:** (Acariciando el cabello de su amado) Si… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Te arrepientes?

 **Rin:** No… no lo hago solo… solo que…

Sesshoumaru acariciaba las piernas de Rin y besaba su cuello, Rin trataba de resistirse a las caricias de él…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… yo… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… te deseo… te deseo más y mas

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… yo…

De pronto escucharon cuando llegaron InuYasha, InuTaisho, Kagome e Izayoi. Rin y Sesshoumaru dejaron de besarse bruscamente…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Por Kami-Sama

 **Sesshoumaru:** Maldición

Rin aventó a Sesshoumaru a un lado y se levantó, rápidamente se puso su yukata, Sesshoumaru sabía que ella tenía que irse…

Rin se dirigió a la puerta iba a salir…

 _En un mundo sin amor,_

 _lleno de dolor_

 _Es tan clara la verdad,_

 _en tu mirar no llores más_

 _Y es por ti que siento_

 _Que moriría la ilusión para siempre_

 _Si no te conociera_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando el brazo de Rin) Mañana… en la noche… te espero aquí…

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Rin se iba a ir cuando él la jalo hacia él y la beso en los labios, ella le correspondía, pero tenía la adrenalina a todo lo que da por miedo de ser descubiertos, Se separaron…

 **Rin:** Debo irme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no vienes tú… iré yo a buscarte

Rin lo miro por última vez y se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta de la suya y se quedó recargado en ella…

 _Si no te conociera,_

 _si no fuera por tu amor_

 _No sabría el corazón,_

 _lo hermoso que es vivir_

 _Es por ti que siento,_

 _que en mi vida una ilusión_

 _No existiera,_

 _si no te tuviera_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo felizmente) ("Es mía… la hice mía… por fin… ella es para mí… nadie podrá alejarla de mi… aun la siento… siento su calor… su cuerpo… no podrán alejarla de mi nunca… pero… porque… por que no le puedo decir que… la amo? Porque me es tan difícil decirlo?")

Rin estaba en su habitación la chica se acostó en su futón, puso sus manos en su pecho, cerro sus ojos y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa…

 _Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor_

 _Juntos el mundo brilla más_

 _Nunca pensé que el odio hiciera tanto mal_

 _Solo amarnos en silencio hasta el final_

 _Y el corazón me dice que es verdad_

 **Rin:** ("Pero… que es esto que siento?... siento… siento como si… Sesshoumaru-Sama… no solo hubiera entrado en mi cuerpo… si no… en mi alma también… que es esta calidez que siento?... porque me siento tan diferente?... hacer el amor… es como si… no se… me hubiera cambiado… pero hay algo que no cambio… es más aumento… aumento mi amor por el… lo amo… lo amo Sesshoumaru-Sama")

Rin se acostó sobre su lado Izquierdo y con una sonrisa se quedó profundamente dormida. Sesshoumaru estaba acostado en su futón… como dormir?... se sentía feliz… y algo sintió…

* * *

 _Si no te conociera...Si no fuera por tu amor_

 _Ya no existe soledad...Desde que a mi lado estás_

 _No sabría el corazón...lo hermoso que es vivir_

 _Junto a ti soy tan feliz...Solo por ti_

Sesshoumaru: ("Yo… que me paso?... pero… me siento… satisfecho… completo… es como si… (Sonriendo) No puedo creerlo… la pasión que no se calmaba… ahora… se está calmando… no siento deseo de estar con nadie más que no sea Rin… mi pasión está controlada… Rin… mi bella humana… es dueña de mi pasión… es la única capaz de controlarla… Rin… mi amada Rin")

* * *

Sesshoumaru cerró sus ojos, las dos parejas que habían llegado apenas iban caminado por el pasillo de las habitaciones…

 **InuYasha:** Todo parece estar normal

 **Kagome:** Si… eso parece, pero… no se… siento algo extraño

 **InuYasha:** Extraño dices?

 **Kagome:** Si… como un presentimiento

 **InuTaisho:** Vallamos a ver a los niños…

 **Izayoi:** Si… vamos a ver a mi hijo

Las parejas se dirigieron a las habitaciones de sus hijos, al hallarlos dormidos sintieron tranquilidad…

 **Izayoi:** (Aliviada) Amín está bien…

 **InuTaisho:** No hay de qué preocuparse… Rin es una buena tía

 **Izayoi:** Si… el niño está bien… y me tranquiliza… pero… no se… hay algo extraño

 **InuTaisho:** Querida (Abrazándola) Que puede haber de extraño?... Amin está bien… Rin estará dormida… Sesshoumaru estará en su habitación también dormido… todo estuvo y está bien

 **Izayoi:** Lo crees?... es que no se (Preocupado) creo que no debimos haber dejado a Rin sola con tu hermano

 **InuTaisho:** Amor… mira… Sesshoumaru detesta a Rin… no los dijo a InuYasha y a mi… crees que le haría algo?... él no está interesado en Rin

 **Izayoi:** Si… tienes razón… pero más le vale que…

 **InuTaisho:** Descuida… él no le haría nada… y más le vale no hacerlo porque si no (Sonriendo) Vámonos a dormir… necesitamos descansar… fue un viaje pesado

 **Izayoi:** Si… vámonos a acostar

Ambos le dieron un beso a su hijo, se tomaron de las manos y se fueron a su habitación, mientras tanto en la habitación de Jade…

 **Kagome:** (Acariciando el rostro de su hija) Gracias al cielo

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien amor… Rin hace muy bien su labor al cuidarlos

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Si… Jade la quiere mucho… y ella los adora

 **InuYasha:** Ella y Amin son unos pequeños demonios… pero con Rin se calman

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Si… ella puede calmar a cualquier demonio

Kagome dejó de sonreír y puso una cara muy pensativa

 **InuYasha:** (Extrañado) Amor… que ocurre?

 **Kagome:** Inu… Jade está bien, pero (Poniéndose sus manos en el pecho) Algo dentro de mí… me dice que algo aquí no anda bien… que algo no está bien

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… me estas asustando… que quieres decir exactamente?

 **Kagome:** Amor… creo que (Seriamente) Creo que no debimos dejar a Rin sola con tu hermano

 **InuYasha:** Pero Kagome (Sonriendo) Los niños estuvieron con ella… además mi hermano no los soporta cerca…

 **Kagome:** Pero…

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Mi amor… mira… Rin está por casarse… no es por nada, pero conociendo a mi hermano… estoy seguro de que cuenta los días para que Rin se valla

 **Kagome:** Tienes razón… sabemos que tu hermano es muy malo con ella… pero… solo espero que tanto Rin como el… se hayan sabido comportar

 **InuYasha:** Rin es una niña muy inteligente… así que lo hizo… así que descuida… vámonos a descansar… me siento fatigado

 **Kagome:** Si… yo también… vámonos

Ambos le dieron un beso a Jade en su frente y se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente todos en el palacio dormían plácidamente cuando a la entrada del palacio del Oeste…

* * *

 **Akitoki:** Guardias!

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada los miraron…

 **Guardia 1:** Que se le ofrece?

 **Akitoki:** Avisen a los Señores del Oeste que…

En eso Hakudoshi con su caballo se acerca…

 **Hakudoshi:** Díganle que el prometido de la Señorita Rin… ha llegado

 **Guardia 2:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Si mi señor

Abrieron las puertas del palacio Hakudoshi y Akitoki entraron y dejaron sus caballos en el establo, estaban esperando en el jardín cuando…

 **InuYasha:** Hakudoshi… que tal el viaje?

 **InuTaisho:** Creímos que vendrían hasta dentro de 2 días

 **Hakudoshi:** No aguanto más… necesito ver a mi amada… como esta?

 **InuYasha:** Ella está muy bien

 **InuTaisho:** La llamaremos inmediato para que te vea

 **Hakudoshi:** No… es muy temprano… dejémosla descansar… la veré más tarde

 **InuYasha:** Vendrán cansados… los llevaremos a sus habitaciones

 **InuTaisho:** Deben descansar… fue un viaje muy pesado

Comenzaron a caminar cuando…

 **Hakudoshi:** Majestades… necesito pedirles algo muy importante

 **InuYasha:** Que es?

 **InuTaisho:** Pídenos lo que sea

 **Hakudoshi:** Deseo casarme con Rin mañana mismo

 **InuYasha:** Cual es la prisa?

 **Hakudoshi:** Majestades… debo regresar a donde vivía mi abuelo… debo administrar sus bienes… solo vine para casarme con Rin… después… me la llevare lejos… espero no les moleste

 **InuTaisho:** Es una lástima que te lleves a nuestra princesita, pero… creo que será lo mejor… además ella debe estar con los suyos

 **InuYasha:** Solo te pedimos que la hagas muy feliz… la queremos como si fuera nuestra propia hija… sangre de nuestra sangre

 **Akitoki:** No le faltara nada majestades… además… mi señor Hakudoshi la colmara de amor y la procurara como su tesoro más preciado

 **Hakudoshi:** Es mi tesoro más preciado… además… cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo… vendremos para que ustedes lo conozcan

 **InuYasha:** Así lo esperamos

* * *

Los dos youkais llevaron a sus invitados a sus habitaciones, donde ellos descansaron después de un largo viaje, llegaron las 12 del mediodía. Rin con una sonrisa en los labios abrió lentamente sus ojos y frente a ella vio…

 **Rin:** Mamis… que hacen aquí?

Izayoi y Kagome le sonrieron…

 **Kagome:** (Feliz) Te tengo una noticia

 **Rin:** (Sentándose en el futón) De que se trata?

 **Izayoi:** (Sonriendo) Querida… tu prometido acaba de llegar

Rin al escuchar eso palideció…

 **Rin:** (Incrédula) Como… como dijeron?

 **Kagome:** Que Hakudoshi ha llegado… ya está aquí en palacio

 **Izayoi:** Llego esta mañana… y deseoso de verte

 **Kagome:** Debemos arreglarte muy bonita

 **Rin:** Pero… yo…

No la dejaron terminar y la levantaron del futón, la metieron a bañar donde le untaron aceites en el cabello y en su cuerpo para desprender aromas exquisitos y excitantes, cuando terminaron de bañarla la vistieron con su mejor kimono que es uno de color negro con dibujos de flores de loto con hilos de oro, la peinaron de media coleta y le pusieron un listón rojo en su cabello…

 **Izayoi:** (Amorosamente) Ya estas lista

 **Kagome:** El listón rojo es el símbolo de tu doncellez

 **Rin:** Doncellez? Qué es eso?

 **Kagome:** Bueno mi amor… es el símbolo de que ningún hombre te ha tocado

 **Izayoi:** Que esperas a la persona que te amé… para darle tu cuerpo… después te explicaremos

 **Kagome:** Debe ser esta noche… ya que mañana te casaras

Rin se levantó de su cojín donde estaba sentada…

 **Rin:** (Un poco alterada) Mañana?... casarme mañana?

 **Izayoi:** Si… mañana te casaras con el

 **Kagome:** Y al siguiente día… partirás para el Este… porque él debe atender los bienes de su abuelo

 **Rin:** Aparte de que me casare… me iré lejos?

 **Izayoi:** Es tu esposo… y deberás seguirlo

 **Kagome:** Hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso

 **Rin:** Yo no…

De pronto entraron…

 **Amin:** Mami! Tía Kagome!

 **Izayoi:** Que pasa hijo?

 **Jade:** Papá y tío las llaman… Hakudoshi quiere ver a Tía Rin

 **Kagome:** Si… ya vamos

Ambas miraron a Rin…

 **Kagome:** Alégrate querida

 **Izayoi:** Veras a tu novio

La jalaron para llevarla al comedor, en el estaban InuTaisho, InuYasha y Hakudoshi conversando cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió…

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru!

 **InuYasha:** Mira quien llego!

Sesshoumaru al ver a Hakudoshi…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Que hace aquí?

 **Hakudoshi:** Majestad… he venido por Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Se supone que llegaría hasta dentro de 2 días

 **Hakudoshi:** Me moría de ganas por ver a Rin… además… estoy aquí de paso… ya que… mañana me casare con Rin… para llevármela al Este

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molestándose) Que estás diciendo?

De pronto entraron las chicas y los niños…

 **Kagome:** Perdonen la tardanza señores

 **Izayoi:** La novia está aquí

Ambas se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que Rin entrara, Sesshoumaru al verla tan radiante quería abalanzarse sobre ella, abrazarla y decirles a todos que ella ahora era su mujer y que no estaba dispuesto a dejársela a Hakudoshi.

* * *

Hakudoshi por su parte la miro muy sorprendido, es una mujer muy hermosa se decía a sí mismo, era toda una belleza como cuando la conoció que era una pequeña adolescente como él, Hakudoshi se acercó a ella…

 **Hakudoshi:** Hermosa Rin… aquí me tienes… para cumplir mi promesa

 **Rin:** Pero… joven yo…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Besándole la mano) Esposa mía… dichosos mis ojos que te ven

 **Rin:** Eso será señor (Seriamente) Cuando sea esposa

 **Hakudoshi:** Mañana… te llamare mía

Sesshoumaru al ver esa escena estaba más que furioso…

 **InuTaisho:** Es hora de tomar nuestros alimentos

Todos se iban a sentar cuando Sesshoumaru salió del comedor hecho una furia…

 **Hakudoshi:** Sesshoumaru-Sama no nos acompañara?

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a la puerta) Descuida… él es así

 **InuTaisho:** (Tomando sus palillos) No le des importancia

 **Hakudoshi:** Creí que… él estima mucho a Rin y se había puesto celoso

 **Kagome:** Descuida… está bien

 **Izayoi:** Comamos… es lo mejor

Todos estaban comiendo, Rin estaba perdida en su mundo, todos los de su alrededor hablaban de la boda de mañana, de los detalles que eran pocos, ella miraba su comida y cerraba sus ojos… tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría… no la verían derrotada y menos ahora… que está más unida a Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Él estaba en el árbol de Sakuras mirando el horizonte…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que llego… pero… no… no… Rin me dijo que no estaría con el… menos ahora que… ella es mía… no puedo llegar y decirle que Rin ya fue mía… no quiero desacreditar su honor… y los idiotas de mis hermanos la mandarían lejos de mi… matare a Hakudoshi… pero…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** No habrá necesidad de que haga eso… no quiero que se convierta en un acecino… yo… no me casare con alguien que no sea usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… es que… si te separan de mí… soy capaz de hacer eso y más

 **Rin:** Pero no habrá necesidad… estaré a su lado porque lo amo… nada ni nadie… ni siquiera mis padres me separaran de usted

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo sé lo que tengo que hacer… pero… y tú?

Sesshoumaru se recargo en el tronco mirando el horizonte. El día transcurrió tranquilamente, Hakudoshi no se había despegado de Rin, para todos lados la tenia junto a él. Ella quería salir corriendo del palacio, no había visto a su amado… donde esta? Se pregunta a si misma… Kagome e Izayoi se quedaron hasta tarde acomodando y arreglando el patio para la ceremonia de mañana que mandaron a dormir a Rin, ella estaba en el suelo acostada, no lloraba no tenía lágrimas… más de la media noche había pasado, todos descansaban cuando lentamente se abrió la puerta de Rin y se cerró… ella alzo la vista…

 _Llevo tu voz en mi voz_

 _grabada con aerosol_

 _tu beso fantasma_

 _pegado en mi labio_

 _inferior,_

 _y el mapa de tu_

 _desnudez._

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella se agacho y la abrazo, ella se le aferro y lo abrazo…

 **Rin:** (Temerosa) Sesshoumaru-Sama pueden verlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te lo dije anoche… si tu no ibas… yo vendría a buscarte

 **Rin:** No quiero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quieres qué?

 **Rin:** No quiero casarme con el… no quiero

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola más fuerte) Rin

Sesshoumaru la alejo un poco de él y comenzó a besarla con desesperación y con pasión, Rin correspondía amorosamente a esos besos de él…

 **Rin:** Pueden… pueden vernos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Que lo… hagan… eres mi mujer… Rin

 _Llevo el prisma de tus ojos_

 _en mi casco de astronauta_

 _y la tímida aurora de tus células._

Sesshoumaru y Rin se acostaron en el suelo, el quedo sobre ella. Rin lo besaba con devoción, Sesshoumaru besaba el cuello de ella, mientras que Rin acaricia el cabello de él. La armadura y la espada de Sesshoumaru las retiraron, en si fueron retiradas con desesperación que cayeron en distintas partes, Sesshoumaru quería arrancarle el Kimono a Rin, se moría de ganas por hacerla suya de nuevo y con desesperación Sesshoumaru aventó el Obi de Rin para otro lado, Ella le quito el ahori y lo aventó a otra dirección.

Sesshoumaru y ella se levantaron del suelo, se besaban apasionadamente en los labios. Sesshoumaru le quito completamente el kimono a Rin hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, ella también le retiro la hamaka hasta quedar ambos desnudos…

 _Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea_

 _parecen eternas si tu no estas._

 _Y todas las noches desde mi ventana,_

 _conjuro tu nombre inmortal._

Sesshoumaru tomo a Rin de los glúteos y la cargo, ella con sus brazos y piernas lo abrazo, Sesshoumaru la llevo hasta una pared donde la recargo Rin lo abraza, el deja la boca de Rin y comienza a besarle el cuello de manera provocativa. Rin cierra sus ojos y acaricia la espalda de él, Sesshoumaru la levanta más hasta que su rostro de él quede a la altura del busto a Rin, él la mira fijamente y ella le sonríe tiernamente, Sesshoumaru no lo duda más y comienza a besar los senos de Rin de manera tierna, pero a la vez desesperada. Ella cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios para no gemir y ser descubiertos. Sesshoumaru besa el busto de ella, de pronto toma un pezón de Rin y comienza a succionarlo con delicadeza. Rin entierra un poco las uñas en la espalda de él, Sesshoumaru siente una sensación agradable y comienza a succionar con más fuerza, levemente mordisquea. Rin no puede más…

 **Rin:** Ahhh… ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mi Rin…

 **Rin:** Te… amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… también

 _Y a veces llora mi piel,_

 _cuando se empaña de anhelo_

 _se infla mi mente,_

 _con tantos recuerdos,_

 _que ya no me puedo dormir._

Sesshoumaru y Rin no pueden más… deben hacerse uno solo ahora… antes de que esa noche se termine… antes de que alguien interfiera, Sesshoumaru la lleva al futón y la acuesta, el queda sobre ella, Rin lo mira con llanto en los ojos, Sesshoumaru besa cada lagrima que salen de sus ojos, cuando la ve fijamente a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vamos…a… hacer uno

 **Rin:** Si… lo amo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… Te… Te amo

 **Rin:** Hágame… el amor… Sesshoumaru-Sama

Sesshoumaru le sonrió tiernamente y delicadamente la abrió de piernas, se cercioro que Rin estuviera lista para recibirlo cuando lo hizo y se dio cuenta de que estaba lista lentamente comenzó a entrar en su amada, Rin al sentir que Sesshoumaru con delicadeza entraba en ella se aferró a él…

 _Y en la alfombra de tus sueños_

 _soy el rayo vagabundo_

 _y desmaya y adolece,_

 _pero no se apaga._

 **Rin:** Ahhh… Sessho… Sessho… Ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… ahhh… Rin

 **Rin:** Mi… amor… ahhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… tan… cálida

Sesshoumaru entraba y salía delicadamente de ella, Rin sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón por ese placer que ni ayer que fue la primera vez había sentido, el besaba los labios de Rin mientras entraba, cuando de pronto…

* * *

Desde fuera de la habitación de Rin…

 **InuTaisho:** Donde estará Sesshoumaru?

 **InuYasha:** No lo sé… no percibo su aroma

* * *

Rin miro a Sesshoumaru con un poco de susto, él le sonrió mientras seguía adentrándose en ella…

 _Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea_

 _parecen eternas si tu no estas._

 _Y todas las noches desde mi ventana,_

 _conjuro tu nombre inmortal_ _._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Moviéndose sobre Rin) Tra… tranquila… no… vendrán

 **Rin:** Es… ahhh… esta… bien

Rin y Sesshoumaru se besaban amorosamente mientras fuera de la habitación…

 **InuYasha:** De seguro ya se fue

 **InuTaisho:** Mejor… así no molestara mañana

Se fueron a sus habitaciones cosa que dejo a los enamorados más tranquilos, Sesshoumaru seguía sobre Rin, ella no sabe qué fue lo que le paso o porque lo hizo pero como pudo acostó a Sesshoumaru y se puso sobre él lo besaba en los labios, el cuello y el pecho, Sesshoumaru estaba maravillado con la actitud de ella, de pronto se sentó el sobre el futón dejando a Rin sobre él, ella lo miro y el la beso apasionadamente, estaba unida a él cuando de pronto por instinto natural Rin lentamente comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

Sesshoumaru hizo su cabeza para atrás…

 _Llevo el prisma de tus ojos_

 _en mi casco de astronauta_

 _y la tímida aurora de tus células._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahhh… mas… mas… rápido… Rin

 **Rin:** Si… amor… mío

Rin obedeció a la petición de su amado Youkai, se acercó más a él y comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre él, su busto rozaba con el pecho de Sesshoumaru cosa que a él lo hizo perder más su razón, el youkai acariciaba la espalda de ella mientas que Rin tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru…

 _Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea._

 _Si tu no estas._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… mañana… mañana…

 **Rin:** No quiero… casarme…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo harás

 **Rin:** Lléveme… con usted

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confías… en mi?

 **Rin:** Si… siempre lo haré

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor…

 _Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea._

 _Si tu no estas._

Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la culminación de su unión…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Ahhh

Sesshoumaru dejo salir su esencia dentro de Rin, ella se recargo en el hombro de Sesshoumaru mientras sentía como algo tibio llena su interior, el Taiyoukai sin salir de ella y abrazándola se dejó caer en el futón. Rin quedo reposando en el pecho de él, después se entregaron al sueño.

Las estrellas brillan en todo su esplendor, la luna entra por la ventana de Rin. Ella y las estrellas fueron testigos del amor puro entre una humana y un youkai, Sesshoumaru ya se había vestido estaba sentado junto al futón de Rin quien estaba dormida, su desnudo cuerpo lo cubre una manta. La chica se veía muy feliz, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en los labios, uno en la nariz y otro en la frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el cabello de Rin) Confía en mí… no pierdas la fe en mi

Sesshoumaru le dio un último beso en los labios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No dudes nunca de mi… tenme confianza Rin

Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y salió por ella. A la mañana siguiente Rin con su mano buscaba el cuerpo de su amado y al no sentirlo se despertó…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama?

Lo busco con su vista por toda la habitación…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sesshoumaru-Sama? Donde esta?

* * *

Desde afuera de su habitación…

 **Izayoi:** Rin… levántate y apresúrate

 **Kagome:** Es día de tu boda

* * *

Rin se tapó su cuerpo con la manta se sentó en el futón…

 _Y sé que te vuelvo a encontrar._

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… Sama (Comenzando a llorar) Me… dejo… me abandono… porque… por qué?

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Sesshoumaru no se sabe a donde fue... Rin cree que la ha abandonado a su suerte después de una dulce noche de amor... que es lo que sucederá? Se realizara la boda? Sesshoumaru llegara a tiempo? No se pierdan el final de esta tierna historia!**


	12. CAPITULO FINAL Y EPILOGO MI PRIMER AMOR

**Hola chicas! Pues hemos llegado al final de este tierno fic que espero haya sido de su agrado! Este fic es un poco corto pero me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado muchisisisisisisimo de verdad que si! la verdad temía mucho subir este fic, pero al ver el éxito que tubo me siento muy contenta! Muchisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo y sus muestras de cariño hacia mi y mi fic! Y pues sin mas les dejo el fin de esta historia! Besos y Abrazos! Las Adoro chicas!**

 **Las canciones utilizadas en este fic son:**

 **We Belong Together - Mariah Carey**

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL Y EPILOGO.** **MI PRIMER AMOR… MI AMOR ETERNO**

* * *

Rin lloraba en silencio, creía que su amor la había abandonado a su suerte, desde afuera de la habitación…

 **Kagome:** Rin… pasaremos a arreglarte

 **Rin:** No! Yo lo haré sola

 **Izayoi:** Pero…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Dije que lo haré sola

Izayoi y Kagome se miraron a los ojos…

 **Izayoi:** Esta muy molesta

 **Kagome:** No es para menos… no quiere casarse y el idiota de Sesshoumaru que se ha ido

 **Izayoi:** Nadie lo ha visto desde anoche

 **Kagome:** Pensé que pelearía por Rin

 **Izayoi:** Que esperanzas… es tan idiota y cobarde que jamás lo hará… además de que el…

 **Kagome:** (Melancólica) Es verdad… no la ama

Izayoi y Kagome se fueron a arreglar a sus hijos para después arreglarse ellas, en su habitación Rin se había puesto su traje nupcial, la chica se acomodaba el obi frente a su espejo…

 _No quise decir que no te amaba,_

 _Debí haberte abrazado fuerte; Nunca debí haberte dejado marchar,_

 _No me daba cuenta de nada; Fui una estúpida, una tonta,_

 _Me estuve engañando a mí misma._

 **Rin:** (Mirándose al espejo y acomodando su Obi) ("Me abandono… me dejo… que significo lo de anoche?... eso es hacer el amor?... estar con la persona amada para qué?... para que te abandone de buenas a primeras?... porque me dejo?... justo ahora que se coló dentro de mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón… esto no es justo… no es justo")

Rin se terminó de acomodar su obi, se miró al espejo…

 **Rin:** Este traje nupcial… debía haberlo utilizado para… para… para estar con usted… no con el

Rin se puso su especie de velo en la cabeza, cuando entraron…

 **InuYasha:** Hija mía… estas bellísima

 **InuTaisho:** Mi estrella del amanecer… te vez hermosa… Hakudoshi en cuanto te vea… se ira de espaldas

 **InuYasha:** Estamos orgullosos de ti

Ambos hermanos se acercaron a Rin y percibieron…

 **InuYasha:** ("No puede ser")

 **InuTaisho:** ("No es posible")

InuYasha e InuTaisho tomaron de los brazos a Rin…

 **InuYasha:** (Un poco alterado) Niña inconsciente que hiciste?

 **InuTaisho:** (Un poco alterado) Porque tienes el aroma de Sesshoumaru?... donde esta?

Rin los miro a ambos a los ojos, no sabía que decirles cuando miro hacia enfrente…

 _No llegue a pensar que me quedaría sin tu amor,_

 _Nunca me imagine que estaría aquí sentada sola,_

 _Porque yo no te conocía; Porque yo no me conocía,_

 _Pero pensé que lo sabia todo,_

 _Lo que nunca sentí._

 **Rin:** (Fríamente) Si ustedes no saben dónde está… yo por que tendría que saberlo?... yo no sé nada de el

Rin se soltó de ellos comenzó a caminar…

 **InuYasha:** Rin

 **InuTaisho:** Has sido mujer de Sesshoumaru?

Rin caminaba…

 **Rin:** Seré del hombre que han escogido para mi… así que… terminemos con esta tontería

* * *

Siguió caminando y salió de la habitación, InuTaisho e InuYasha se miraron a los ojos… no podía ser lo que pensaban cuando entraron Kagome e Izayoi…

 **Kagome:** Estamos listas

 **Izayoi:** Que pasa?

 **InuTaisho:** Creo que… Rin…

 **Izayoi:** Que pasa con ella?

 **InuYasha:** Esa niña… ha cometido…

 **Kagome:** No hablen en enigmas… que pasa? Qué pasa con ella?

Mientras tanto Rin iba caminando a los jardines, los sirvientes estaban en fila a ambos lados de Rin haciéndole reverencia, la chica iba muy triste y perdida en sus pensamientos cuando en sus manos siente unas manitas que toman las suyas…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a sus lados) Amin… Jade

Los niños miraron a su querida tía…

 **Amin:** Tía… en verdad tienes que casarte con ese hombre?

 **Jade:** Pero tú no lo amas

Rin cerró sus ojos, derramo un par de lágrimas, los abrió de nuevo y miro a sus pequeños…

 **Rin:** A veces… es lo mejor… algún día me… entenderán… además Sesshoumaru-Sama… me abandono a mi suerte y pues…

 _Lo que estoy sintiendo,_

 _Ahora que no escucho tu voz,_

 _Ni puedo tocarte ni besarte los labios,_

 _Porque no tengo elección,_

 _Oh lo que daría yo,_

 _Por tenerte acostado a mi lado,_

 _Aquí mismo porque cariño._

 **Amin:** (Interrumpiendo a Rin) No tía… él no te abandono

 **Jade:** (Sonriendo) Si… él te quiere mucho… el vago si te quiere

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Amin:** El Vago nos prometió que regresaría

 **Rin:** No… no lo hará

 **Jade:** Él dijo que si… el vendrá… no los juro por ti

 **Rin:** A veces… los humanos… ni siquiera los youkais… pueden cumplir sus promesas

Les dio un beso en la frente a sus sobrinos…

 **Rin:** Adiós mis niños

Continúo caminando hacia los jardines, la chica parece que tiene los pies de plomo, no puede caminar sin sentir que en cualquier momento se caerá en el agujero que siente en el suelo, afuera ya esperaban los invitados, que eran las personas de la aldea, los youkais que viven en la región, de pronto detrás de ella llegaron InuTaisho, InuYasha, Kagome e Izayoi…

 **InuTaisho:** Si vas hacerlo…

 **InuYasha:** Hazlo ya

Ellos junto con sus esposas dejaron atrás a Rin y se fueron a sus lugares, en el jardín había una fila como en el pasillo donde los sirvientes la habían despedido, ella pasaba por entre los invitados, todos le hacían una reverencia y le sonreían. Rin solo los miraban, hasta enfrente estaba Hakudoshi, junto a el Akitoki y delante de ellos estaba el monje que oficiaría la ceremonia…

 _Cuando te vayas perderé una parte de mí,_

 _Aun es tan difícil de creer,_

 _Vuelve cariño por favor,_

 _Somos el uno para el otro._

Rin estaba por llegar a donde estaba Hakudoshi… faltan escasos 100 metros para llegar cuando la chica mira hacia atrás de ella y lo único que puede ver es a los invitados, pero no ve a la persona que ella espera, gira su cabeza hacia enfrente de nuevo y sigue caminando cuando llega hasta Hakudoshi quien la toma de la mano…

 **Hakudoshi:** (Sonriendo) Este es el día… mi amada Rin

Rin solo lo mira… que le puede decir en este momento… nada… no puede decirle nada… solo cierra sus ojos, Hakudoshi piensa que es porque ella es muy tímida y le causa ternura.

 _Y ahora en quien me voy apoyar,_

 _En los momentos difíciles,_

 _Quien me llamara por teléfono,_

 _Hasta que salga el sol,_

 _Quien va estar en tu lugar?,_

 _No hay nadie mejor,_

 _Oh baby, baby,_

 _Somos el uno para el otro._

El joven Monje comienza la ceremonia, todos están muy atentos, cuando de pronto Sesshoumaru llega al palacio montado sobre un dragón de 2 cabezas, ve que la ceremonia ha comenzado, el youkai rápidamente baja del dragón y se dirige al jardín. Cuando llega…

 **Sakura:** Sesshoumaru-Sama!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sakura… y Rin?

 **Sakura:** Esta por casarse… haga algo… está muy triste

 **Sesshoumaru:** A eso voy Sakura

Sesshoumaru comienza a correr por el jardín y cuando llega al lugar de la ceremonia…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando hacia donde está Rin) Rin!

Rin al escuchar la voz de su amado voltea detrás de ella y ve a Sesshoumaru mirándola, en su rostro en sus labios tiene una sonrisa muy cautivante, Rin al verlo sonrió ampliamente, estaba allí… estaba allí… había ido por ella, después miro a Hakudoshi a los ojos, el miraba en ella la felicidad que le producía ver al Youkai. Rin lo miro y le hizo una reverencia, para después quitarse su velo de la cabeza y correr hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru…

 _No puedo dormir por la noche,_

 _Cuando estas en mi mente,_

 _Suena Bobby Womack en la radio,_

 _Cantándome,_

 _"Si crees que estas sola ahora",_

 _Un momento, esto es demasiado profundo,_

 _Cambiare de emisora,_

 _Así que giro el dial para tomarme un descanso,_

 _Y entonces escucho a Babyface,_

 _"Solo pienso en ti"_

 _Y me rompe el corazón,_

 _Trato de seguir unidos,_

 _Pero me estoy haciendo pedazos._

Todos los invitados miraban como Rin corría hacia Sesshoumaru y no podían creer lo que estaba pasando… no por Rin… si no porque el Youkai más frío de todos… estaba estirándole los brazos para abrazar a una humana… todos saben que el repudia a esa raza. Rin corrió hasta que llego a Sesshoumaru, ella también le estiro los brazos y se abrazaron.

Sesshoumaru después la tomo del rostro y comenzó a besarla en los labios…

 **Rin:** Creí… creí que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tonta… te dije que confiaras en mí

 **Rin:** Porque se fue?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque… me fui para poder escapar contigo

 **Rin:** A que se refiere?

De pronto llega el dragón de 2 cabezas que venía con él. Rin al verlo casi se desmaya de la impresión…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

Se toman de las manos y se van hasta donde está la criatura, se suben sobre el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hermanos… regresaremos en 3 días… y si no aceptan mi unión con ella… no regresaremos jamás

Rin se abrazó de Sesshoumaru y él le dio la orden a su criatura para irse del lugar…

 _Siento todo fuera de mi elemento,_

 _Lanzando cosas, lloro, intento,_

 _Ver en qué demonios me equivoque,_

 _El dolor reflejado en esta canción,_

 _No es ni la mitad de lo que siento,_

 _Te necesito, necesito que vuelvas a mi vida cariño._

El Monje tomo del hombro a Hakudoshi, el miro como Rin y Sesshoumaru se iban hacia su felicidad, InuTaisho e InuYasha se acercaron a él…

 **InuTaisho:** Lamento mucho esto

 **InuYasha:** Ni nosotros lo esperábamos

 **Hakudoshi:** Descuiden majestades… desde que me despedí de ella antes de irme… pude darme cuenta de que… a… Sesshoumaru-Sama… Rin no le era ni le será indiferente

 **Kagome:** Lo lamentamos mucho

 **Izayoi:** Pero… ellos…

Hakudoshi los miro y les sonrió…

 **Hakudoshi:** Despreocúpense… denle mis más sinceras felicitaciones a Sesshoumaru-Sama y Rin-Sama

Hakudoshi miro a Akitoki…

 **Hakudoshi:** Es hora de irnos Akitoki

 **Akitoki:** Eso desea mi señor?

 **Hakudoshi:** Si… vámonos

Ambos y todos los invitados se fueron del palacio…

 _Cuando te vayas perderé una parte de mí,_

 _Aun es tan difícil de creer,_

 _Vuelve cariño por favor,_

 _Somos el uno para el otro._

 **InuYasha:** Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría

 **InuTaisho:** Si… aunque me es muy difícil… creerlo… más de… Sesshoumaru

 **InuYasha:** Ambos sabíamos que… el necesitaba a una chica… que fuera opuesta a él… y…

 **InuTaisho:** Rin… es lo que le necesita… o… necesitaba… porque ya la tiene con el

 **Kagome:** Ahora… esperar a que regresen

 **Izayoi:** Y se… que el… la cuidara y serán muy felices

* * *

Todos se abrazaron, los 3 días pasaron, la mañana es hermosa, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor, cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru y Rin, bajaron del dragón al que llamaron Ah-Hun…

 **Rin:** Llegamos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… hoy decidiremos si nos quedamos… o… nos vamos para siempre

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Ellos entenderán

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso espero

Ambos tomados de las manos comenzaron a caminar al entrar al palacio, se toparon con Jade y Amin…

 _Y ahora en quien me voy apoyar,_

 _En los momentos difíciles,_

 _Quien me llamara por teléfono,_

 _Hasta que salga el sol,_

 _Quien va estar en tu lugar?,_

 _No hay nadie mejor,_

 _Oh baby, baby,_

 _Somos el uno para el otro._

 **Jade:** (Sonriendo) Hola tíos!

 **Amin:** (Sonriendo) Los están esperando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien (Mirando a Rin) Rin… amor… espera aquí… debo hablar primero con ellos

 **Jade** : Están en el salón de descanso

Sesshoumaru camino hacia el salón de descanso, Amin miraba a Rin…

 **Rin:** Amin (Sonriendo) Que tanto me miras?

 **Amin:** Tía… hueles extraño

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Que cosas dices

Jade se acerco a ellos…

 **Jade:** Es verdad tía… hueles… hueles al tío Sesshoumaru

 **Amin:** No… es como una mezcla de su olor de ella con el del tío

 **Rin:** Es que… yo…

En eso llegan…

 **Izayoi:** Rin

Rin las ve…

 **Rin:** Madres…

 **Kagome:** Ven con nosotras un momento

Rin fue detrás de ellas, Jade y Amin miraron…

 **Amin:** A donde la llevaran?

 **Jade:** No se… ojalá no la regañen

* * *

 **INICIA EL EPILOGO.**

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru estaba en el salón de descanso con sus hermanos…

 **InuYasha:** Que bueno que llegas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Les dije que estaría aquí en 3 días

 **InuTaisho:** Sabemos que cumples tus promesas… que tal el viaje?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Muy bien… podemos ir al punto?

Ambos hermanos se miraron…

 **InuYasha:** Veo que las formalidades jamás han sido lo tuyo… así que… iremos directamente al asunto

 **InuTaisho:** Sesshoumaru… estamos molestos por la actitud que tomaron tú y Rin

 **InuYasha:** Y que la hayas tocado sabiendo que ella se casaría

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella me ama y yo a ella… así que no cometimos ningún delito

 **InuTaisho:** Eso no es el punto… es que si querías a Rin porque no nos dijiste nada?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora planean decir que todo esto es mi culpa?

 **InuYasha:** Pues si… un hombre quedo destrozado por sus…

Sesshoumaru se levanto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Todos ustedes… incluyendo a Hakudoshi sabían que Rin no quería casarse

 **InuYasha:** Y cómo es posible que te ame?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella no quería casarse por qué me estaba esperando a mí

 **InuTaisho:** Desde cuando Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando ella era una niña de 7 años… que lo se… porque ella…

InuTaisho e InuYasha se pusieron junto a su hermano…

 **InuTaisho:** La amas mucho verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… y he venido a avisarles que me casare con ella y que si no lo entienden o lo aceptan… ella y yo nos iremos lejos

 **InuYasha:** Tranquilo hermanito… aun no hemos dicho nada y ya nos estas amenazando

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues es lo que pienso hacer

 **InuTaisho:** Muy bien… se casarán y vivirán aquí… claro si es que no te molesta hermanito

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por mi me iría… pero… Rin adora mucho a los niños y a ustedes… yo estaré donde Rin este

Los 3 hermanos se abrazaron…

 **InuTaisho:** Hazla feliz

 **InuYasha:** Te dejamos a nuestro tesoro de los 2

 **Sesshoumaru:** De los 3 dirán

 **InuTaisho:** Es verdad (Sonriendo) De los 3

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Rin…

 **Kagome:** Rin… debiste por lo menos… dar una explicación

 **Rin:** Estoy dispuesta a dar una disculpa a Hakudoshi… pero…

 **Izayoi:** Quedo muy triste

 **Rin:** Lo sé y en verdad le daré una disculpa… pero… no podía casarme con el… como engañar a una persona toda una vida?... cuando mi amor le pertenece a alguien mas

 **Kagome:** Esta bien Rin… lo entendemos

 **Izayoi:** Hakudoshi se ha ido al este… así que…

 **Rin:** Aun así… debo darle una disculpa

 **Izayoi:** Rin… nosotras queríamos decirte algo, pero… creo que ya lo has descubierto

 **Rin:** Que es?

 **Izayoi:** Queríamos explicarte lo que son las relaciones Sexuales, pero…

 **Kagome:** (Viendo el cuello de Rin) Creo que ya lo has aprendido

Rin se percató de que miraban su cuello, se lo tapo un poco…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama… me dijo que ya soy su mujer… soy una mujer?

 **Kagome:** Si… ya eres una mujer con la posibilidad de dar vida a otro ser

 **Izayoi:** Veo que tienes la marca de Sesshoumaru

 **Rin:** Si… dice que soy de él y que solo yo le puedo dar una familia a él… mi cuerpo y mi corazón

 **Kagome:** Así es… mira

Kagome e Izayoi le explicaron las relaciones sexuales a Rin quien al escuchar todo…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Eso que llaman sexo… Sesshoumaru-Sama dice que es hacer el amor

Kagome e Izayoi sonrieron al ver que Sesshoumaru le había enseñado de manera tierna y delicada a Rin la reproducción y el mostrarse amor de manera física…

 **Izayoi:** Veo que él ha sido un gran maestro

 **Rin:** Es solo que… él dice que quiere enseñarme… el mundo

 **Kagome:** No sabía que fuera tan romántico

 **Rin:** Es muy lindo… lo que pasa es que hay que… dejarlo ser el mismo… tal vez es un tanto frío, pero me ama… tanto o más… de lo que lo amo yo

La puerta de la habitación se abre…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru-Sama!

Ella se levanta y corre a abrazarlo, él le corresponde…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí… han aceptado nuestro amor

 **Rin:** Lo sabía!

Ambos se abrazan, Rin ve a sus padres y los abraza también.

 **Rin:** Los años ha pasado… mis sobrinitos son unos encantos… han crecido bastante… tienen 14 años… y yo… bueno… Sesshy y yo tenemos un pequeño de 7 años… al cual llamamos… Sentaro… es muy parecido a su padre… solo que… tiene orejitas… si nuestro hijo es un Hanyou… y eso a Sesshy no le importa… en un principio… pensé que le incomodaría, pero no es así… a donde quiera que va… está con él, lo lleva con el…

Sesshy me dijo… que cuando yo llegue a su vida… la luz llego… y cuando Sentaro nació dice que el sol entro a su vida… nadie de la aldea ni de los youkais… pueden creer que Sentaro y yo seamos lo más importante para el frió Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru.

Ahora… espero a un nuevo integrante de nuestra familia… yo espero que sea una niña… Sesshy quiere otro varón, pero también le agradaría la idea de tener una princesita en casa. A pesar de que mis padres no me quisieron… con los youkais fui muy feliz… ya que ellos me cuidaron con todo el amor del mundo al igual que mis madres… Kagome e Izayoi a quienes les debo tanto… sin esta familia de youkais… no se que habría hecho.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siempre creí que los Hanyous y los humanos eran lo peor que existía… pero ahora… una humana me ha cautivado el corazón… y mi hijo es mi orgullo… pronto vendrá un nuevo miembro a la familia… ya quiero verlo o verla… aunque… si fueran 2… yo estaría muy feliz… Rin tiene un vientre demasiado grande… así que me imagino… no… estoy seguro de que son 2… eso sería una dicha…

Todos los youkais que me ven pasear con mi esposa y mi hijo… me miran de manera muy extraña ya que… yo solía decir que jamás estaría con una humana… pero… estoy con una a la que amo con todo mi corazón y tendré con ella los hijos que yo quiera… claro que a ella no le agrada la idea… me encanta hacerlos con ella… cuidarlos y protegerlos… pero ella dice que… debemos ser medidos…

Una vez… un youkai me pregunto… porque te uniste a una humana?... a lo que yo le respondí… por que los humanos poseen algo único que nosotros aun no alcanzamos a comprender y lo aprendemos lentamente… los humanos lo aprenden rápido ya que es su naturaleza… saben a amar… y Rin… me ha dado el amor que no encontré en todos los años que llevo de vida…

También… comprendí algo… en este mundo… no existen mundos diferentes… yo pensaba que mi mundo y el de Rin eran distintos… porque ella es humana y yo un Taiyoukai… no podíamos estar juntos… no podíamos formar ni crear algo pero… entendí que en este mundo no hay barreras… no hay mundos distintos… es uno solo donde podemos amarnos sin importar la raza a la que pertenezcamos… mis hermanos lo entendieron antes que yo… pero… no me arrepiento… porque lo entendí amando a una mujer… a una niña que llego a la puerta de este castillo como una bebé…

Estoy consciente que… algún día… Rin se ira de mi lado… yo puedo vivir más tiempo… pero ella al ser humana… tiene un tiempo de vida limite… se que se ira y que algún día la perderé, pero hasta que ese día pase… estaré a su lado… amándola… cuidándola… no me importa que no esté conmigo cientos de años y le pido a Kami-Sama que el día que ella llegase a irse… me lleve con ella.

Una vez mis hermanos y yo dijimos… "Criamos a una humana" y reímos, pero después InuYasha dijo… somos Youkais… InuTaisho dijo con una humana como hija… y los tres dijimos… somos… "Tres Youkais y una Dama".

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No se pierdan la próxima historia... que si esta les encanto... la que viene las enamorara... "El Ángel de Mi Vida"**


End file.
